Bonds
by Kara Smoak
Summary: Barry Allen, Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen are in college, watch the evolution of their lives since that point. Btw, the timelines are a little different than in the shows. Love, action, hardships, and tears are in order. Edited version on AO3
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, please revew

Disclaimer: Do not own anything

Chapter 1: arrival in college

Kara had talked this threw with Alex and Eliza, she knew she was ready to go to college outside of Midvale, and besides, she wanted to be closer to her cousin, so what better way to do both then to go to Metropolis university. They have a great journalism program and she knew that she would love it, after following Clark around once or twice while he was doing his job interviewing people.

After visiting Metropolis a few times to see Clark, she knew some of the good places to eat or to visit when she had time.

Before she went to put her bags in her dorm with Alex and Eliza, Clark invited his cousin to go eat lunch while Eliza and Alex went for a walk, knowing the two kryptonians had a lot to talk about while eating a enormous amount of food.

"Call me if you need anything, promise?" Clark asked his cousin, while she got out of Clark's car. "Promise. Love you." Kara said, closing the door. Clark opened the window of his car. "Love you too. Here, take this." Clark said, tossing something to Kara, who stopped walking when she heard her cousin tossing something towards her. "What is it?" She asked, opening her hand to see what it was. "A key for the apartment. Lois suggested it, since your dorm room will probably be small, and you would want to have friends, so if we are not there you want to invite a few friends, you can, but the alcohol stays where it is." Clark said, warning in that last part. "Thanks. I promise I will leave the alcohol where it is when I have friends over at the apartment." Kara said, leaving to see Alex and Eliza arriving to their car. "Time to go see your dorm room. Shall we?" Alex said, a smirk on her face. The two oldest women took a bag each and Kara took the last two, since she was the strongest between the three.

When they got inside the dorm room, they found a blond girl already there, taking her bags and placing them in one of the four rooms. The fourth was the bathroom, which they realized a few seconds ago, since it was not on the same side as the other three, who were on the right. "Oh hey! I'm Laurel Lance, nice to finally meet you." The blond said, once she saw that people were in the doorway. She held up her hand, so Kara could shake it. "Hi, I'm Kara Danvers, it is nice to meet you too." Kara said, shaking Laurel's hand, carefully, so not to break it. "I hope it is fine with you, I took the last room, the farthest in the corridor." Laurel said, taking her other bags. "It's fine, I wanted to take the closest one anyway. This is my foster mother Eliza Danvers and my sister, Alex Danvers." Kara said, pointing at the two behind her. Laurel waved them hello, then continued taking her bags. Kara did the same, as they entered the first room on the right.

It was big, with a Queen size bed, a desk, a table next to the bed and a wardrobe. There was also a window in the room, so they could see the back of the university. "Here. We should leave, so we don't get caught in the traffic, bye Kara. Call if you need anything." Eliza said, hugging Kara. Alex also hugged her sister. "Bye guys. Don't worry, I will be fine." Kara said, waving them goodbye. Kara started unpacking and went to the living room to put a small box of movies. In the living room, there was a rather big couch, a television, a DVD player and a table in between the couch and the television set. She also went to see the small kitchen, to familiarize herself with the dorm. The kitchen was small. There was a counter, a few drawers with dishes and other kitchenware, a sink, a small fridge with a freezer, an oven/toaster/microwave. There were no dishwasher or laundry machine, the latter was in a common room on the same floor.

Kara was still unpacking in her room when she heard people enter the room and talk. She thought it was Laurel with some friends, but it was not her voice, it was probably their other roommate. She got out of her room at the same time as Laurel, to see a young African-American girl talk with an African-American man, probably her father, and another guy entered the room with them, he was tall, brunet and kind of cute according to Kara. "Hi, I'm Laurel Lance, this is Kara Danvers, you must be our third roommate, Iris West." Laurel said, pointing towards Kara, who was still frozen, looking at the young man. "Hi, yes, I'm Iris West, this is my dad, Joe West and this is Barry Allen, he also goes here." Iris said, pointing at the other men next to her. "Uh... hi..." Barry stuttered, as he held his hand to shake Kara's. "Yah... hi..." Kara unfroze, shaking his hand. "Iris, we will let you unpack. I will go back home, now, call if you need anything." Joe said, dragging Barry out of the room. Barry understood and went to his room to unpack his stuff.

When Barry got into his dorm room, he saw a blond man talking with a brunet man. "Hey." They brunet man waved to Barry, who entered the room. "He... hey..." Barry said, staring at the blond. "I'm Tommy Merlyn and this is Oliver Queen, looks like we are roomies." Tommy said, going to take something from the fridge. "Olly, want a beer?" Tommy asked Oliver, who nodded and Tommy gave him a beer. He turned to Barry, but before he could ask, Barry refused the beer. Oliver too, seemed to be speechless when he looked at Barry. "Earth to Oliver! Olly, we need to go meet up with Laurel at her dorm room." Tommy said, clapping his hands in Oliver's face. "Yah sure, let's go." Oliver said, taking his jacket and followed Tommy outside, leaving Barry alone to unpack.

The three girls hear a knock at the door of their dorm. "It's probably my friends, I hope you don't mind I invited them to come." Laurel said, going to open the door. "Hey Laurel, we are all settled in, how about you?" Tommy asked, as him and Oliver entered the room. "I am all settled too. Tommy, Olly, meet my roommates Kara Danvers and Iris West. Kara, Iris, meet my two best friends Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen." Laurel did the introductions. "Hey. Laurel, I did not know you had such beautiful roommates." Tommy smirked, making Laurel groaned. "Oh please! Merlyn, stop hitting on every girl you see!" Laurel said, making Tommy and Oliver laugh. "Queen, what is going on, you are unusually quiet." Laurel added, looking at Oliver. Oliver was looking at Kara, gazing silently and being speechless. Kara was also speechless, fiddling with her glasses, looking at Oliver, the same way she looked at Barry.

"Ok... Laurel, we will see you later." Tommy said, taking Oliver by the arm and leaving the room.

"Oliver, the hell is going on with you? You acted the same way when we met our nerdy roommates." Tommy asked, when they were outside and going to their room. "I don't know what is going on with me... I like both Barry and Kara... but I get speechless every time I look at them." Oliver said, unsure about saying that to his best friend. "Well news flash, they are the same when they look at you and probably when they look at each other. Ask them out, see what happens." Tommy said to his best friend, a smile on his face.

The next day, in a cafe, Iris and Barry were talking about the same thing then Tommy and Oliver. Iris told her best friend and brother that he should ask them out as well. Laurel was doing the same with Kara in their room.

The next day, Oliver, Kara and Barry walked into each other in the corridor. "Hey... how are you?" Oliver asked the other two. They nodded. "Yah, we are great. I wanted to ask you guys something, would you like to go out sometime?" Kara asked, a little nervous. "Yes, I would like that. I wanted to ask you the same thing actually." Oliver said, shocked she asked them the same thing he wanted to ask them. "Me too. So is it like going to be a date?" Barry asked, and they nodded, smiling.

Note: I hope you like this first chapter

Next chapter will be a little more fluffy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, like I said in the previous chapter, this one is more fluffy, sorry if it is shorter.

disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2: first date

"Laurel, Iris, the guys are coming soon, so can you leave now?" Kara asked, the next week, when the date happened, and checked her phone. She pushed her roommates out of the room.

When the she heard a knock on the door, Kara sped to the door. "Coming!" Kara said, opening the door. "Hey Kara." Oliver said, as Kara stepped on the side to let both boys enter her dorm room. "Hey Oliver, Barry." Kara said, nervous. "So... what are the plans for tonight?" Barry asked, taking off his jacket. "Well, I was thinking that we could have Chinese take-out while we watch a movie. We can chose the movie together." Kara said, fiddling with her glasses nervously. They checked the options for their order in take-out and after, while Kara called the Chinese restaurant, Barry and Oliver went to see the box of movies.

"Did you find a good movie?" Kara asked, when she finished her call. "Well, you have good movies, and oh! Musicals! I love musicals! We should watch the Wizard of Oz! Oh! You have Singing in the rain! We could watch them both, I mean if you want." Barry said, looking into the box with Oliver by his side. "Sure. I love them both, so we can watch both. Anyway we have time. We can wait for the food before we watch the Wizard of Oz, anyway it is coming soon. We can eat while watching the first movie and then just relax while watching the second one." Kara suggested, and both Oliver and Barry nodded in agreement.

While they were waiting for the food, Oliver decided to initiate a conversation. "So... what do your parents do for a living?" He asked both of them. "Um... my parents died in a fire when I was thirteen, and my cousin found me after and brought me to this amazing family. I really love my foster mother and sister. Her father died two years after I arrived though..." Kara said, it was a lie, but it was what she and her cousin came up with to explain why they were related. "My mother died when I was eleven and they think it was my dad, so they locked him up at Iron Heights. I was taken in by the lead detective of the investigation, Joe West, Iris' dad. He is nice, I really love him." Barry said, and Kara and Barry embraced each other, feeling the pain of one another. "I am really sorry for both of you..." Oliver said, feeling bad now. He hugged both of them. Until the food arrived, it was lighter conversations, though. Oliver talked about his parents and his sister and some of his young outings as kids with his friends, Barry talked about a few things he did as a teenager with Iris and Kara talked about her life when she arrived in the Danvers family.

When the food finally arrived fifteen minutes later, Barry went to take the bag and pay the food, while Kara went to place the Wizard of Oz movie in the DVD player. "You did not have to pay, come on, how much was it?" Kara asked, taking the bill. "No need! You invited us, the least I could do is pay for the food!" Barry said, taking the bill back from Kara. "Did you order all this just for the three of us?" Oliver asked, after taking the bag of Chinese food from the others. "Well... I am hungry and I eat a lot...?" Kara said, shrugging. "A lot? We have enough for an army!" Barry said, also looking inside the bag. "Hey. A girl's gotta eat! And besides, I like leftovers." Kara said, a smile on her face.

At the end of the movie, most of the food was all eaten, there was enough leftovers for Kara though, even if there would be enough for at least three to door people. They placed the food in the fridge and Kara changed the Wizard of Oz for Singing I'm the rain in the DVD player. They all went back on the couch, Kara's head on Oliver's shoulder and Barry's arm around their shoulders.

At three quarters of the movie, Kara had fallen asleep on Oliver's shoulder, so the boys closed the TV. "We should probably put her in bed." Barry whispered and Oliver nodded, taking Kara, carefully, bridal style.

They went in Kara's room and placed her carefully in the middle, under her sheets. "We shouldn't leave her alone." Oliver whispered this time and took off his shirt, while Barry nodded and did the same, and both took one side of the bed as they went under the sheets, Barry on the left and Oliver on the right.

When Kara woke up, she felt an arm on back and the top of her head, she looked around and saw Oliver looking at her, his arm above her head. She turned around and saw Barry also looking at her, he had removed his arm to help her turn better. "Hey." She said, smiling at both guys. "Hey, did you have a good night?" Oliver asked her, getting up from the bed, shirtless. "Good, and you two?" Kara asked, also getting up, at the same time as Barry. "Good. We woke up a few minutes before you did. By the way, you are adorable when you sleep." Barry said, a find smile on his face now. Kara blushed and took her glasses, fiddling with her hair. "I would say that you look adorable all the time though." Oliver said, making Kara blush even more. "Ok... we should get some breakfast, my first class is in an hour and we are starting college today, so I don't want to be late." Kara said, opening the door and getting to the kitchen.

"Good morning you three... how was the date?" Laurel asked when they entered the kitchen. "Hey Laurel. It was good." Oliver said, opening the fridge. "When did you get back? We did not here you come in." Kara said, taking a plate and some bread. "When we got back, you were all asleep in the same bed, frankly it was adorable looking at you three cuddle. We went to bed right after taking a peek in your room, the door was opened, and we couldn't resist." Iris said, grinning wildly.

After breakfast, the three go back to Kara's room to get ready. Kara looked at her watch and was about to leave when Oliver takes her by the waist and pulls her into a kiss. "Have a good first class, Kara." Oliver said, when he ended the kiss. "Thank you." Kara said, getting out of his embrace and Barry did the same and kissed her, yelling her goodbye. Oliver and Barry kissed and they all left one at a time.

Note: I wrote ideas for the next chapters, but I wanted to know what you, my fellow readers, want to see in the next chapters, what ye would expect for this fiction.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers, here is the next chapter for you! Be warned, this chapter is less fluffy then the last two chapters. it still has its moments, but it is more serious (-ish).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, or Flash, or Arrow (if I would, do you really think I would be doing this?)**

 **Now, on to the show, as they say. Please review!**

Chapter 3: scary overprotective cousin

It had been three weeks since she started her classes at Metropolis university and Kara loved her journalism program. Today, she was with her cousin and they had a lunch today.

Clark was dropping Kara off after their lunch, since he had a bigger break then some other days. "Kara, before you leave, here. I wanted to give you this." Clark said, giving Kara a key. "Clark... is this... is this the key for your apartment?" Kara asked, playing nervously with her glasses. "Yes. Lois and I talked about it and we thought you could have a key of your own for our apartment, since you share a room with other people and it is not that big, it is a good idea that if you want to have a few people with you and we are not home, you could come and have some fun. But the wine and beer stay in the fridge." Clark said, smiling and the frozen face of his cousin. "Have a great week, see you later." Clark said, when Kara left the car.

Kara placed the new key she had inside her keychain and went in her dorm room.

That night, after taking a walk, Kara, Barry and Oliver were far from campus, so Kara took her keychain. "Guys, I know where we can go tonight." Kara said, and they followed her towards an apartment building. "What are we doing here?" Barry asked, looking at the building. "It is my cousin and girlfriend's apartment." Kara said, taking the key for the apartment. "And... why would we go to your cousin's apartment? And is he home?" Oliver asked, a little curious and worried. "Well, he isn't home, Clark told me that they were leaving tonight for a small two-day trip, and he told me that if I needed to, I could come, and I could bring friends, so that is what I did." Kara answered, as they got up to the top floor.

When they entered the apartment, they put their jackets on a chair. "So... what do we do?" Barry asked, looking around. "We could watch a movie... my cousin has a lot of movies. We could also open the couch bed, I slept in it a few times, I know how to open it." Kara suggested, shrugging. "Sure, we can choose a movie while you open the couch bed." Barry said, going to see to drawer of movies with Oliver.

"Oh my god! We need to watch this!" Oliver said, making Kara jump. "What?" Kara asked, going to see them. She had finished opening the couch bed a few minutes ago. "This. It. Is. A. Classic. We NEED to watch it." Oliver kept saying. He had a James Bond movie in his hand. "Your cousin is a real nerd. Don't tell him I said that though. We could watch a Star Wars movie after if we can, they are good." Barry said, sitting on the couch bed. "Sure, why not. I will put that James Bond movie in the DVD player, you can go get the popcorn, it is in the first drawer at your right in the kitchen." Kara said, taking the movie. They sat on the bed, Kara in the middle again, Barry on the left and Oliver on the right.

By the end of the movie, Barry and Kara were asleep, so Oliver paused it and placed the sheets, they had gotten from the guest room, on them and went under the sheets to sleep with his girlfriend and boyfriend.

After about an hour, Kara woke up and saw Oliver was still awake, unable to sleep. "You can't fall asleep either?" she whispered to him. He nodded, and Kara started to kiss him passionately. Oliver stopped her for a second. "Is Barry awake?" Oliver asked worriedly. "No, he is sound asleep on his part of the bed." Kara said, after looking on Barry's side. They made out, trying not to make a sound to wake Barry up. Their bodies, now part naked after taking off their shirts, were touching each other and they were kissing, quietly moaning, and smiling at each other, being careful not to break anything and wake Barry. Kara was being even more careful not to break Oliver with her super-strength, which was hard, since she wasn't paying that much attention to her powers.

Suddenly, after about thirty minutes of making out, the lights were turned on, the door opened, and Barry woke up, jumping. He looked at his right and saw Oliver over Kara, they had stopped kissing and Oliver sat next to Kara. They looked at the front door, and saw a man and a woman, both with suitcases. "Clark! What are you doing here? I thought you were going for a business trip tonight with Lois!" Kara asked, putting her shirt back on, like Oliver. "We were, but out plane was transferred to tomorrow, so we came back." Clark said, glaring at Oliver, who, a few minutes ago, was making out with his cousin. "Oh…" Kara said, looking at her feet. "Kara, why don't you do the introductions?" the woman behind Clark asked, looking at Kara. "Oh yah! Well, Bare, Olly, this is my cousin Clark Kent and his girlfriend Lois Lane. Lois, Clark, these are my boyfriends, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen." Kara said, pointing as she said the names of everyone. "Your Cousin is Clark Kent? My sister loves you so much, you and Lois, you guys are the reason she wants to be a reporter." Barry said, going to shake their hands. "He is also the reason I am in a journalism program, I used to tag along sometimes when he went out to interview people." Kara said, trying to get the mood down a little, since it was too tense. When Barry shook Clark's hand, he had trouble getting his hand out of the grip. "Wow, you got a firm handshake M. Kent." Barry said, impressed, and scared. "Is you hurt my baby cousin even just a little, you are dead." Clark said, releasing Barry's hand. He was about to do the same with Oliver, but Kara came close to him and took his wrist. "Olly, Bare, babes, could you go wait outside of the building, I will be there in a minute, I just need a moment with my cousin." Kara told her boyfriends, keeping a dark look on Clark. "Ok… we will wait for you, don't be long though." Oliver said, taking Barry's hand, and leaving. "I hope she doesn't tell him about the nerd comment…" Barry whispered to Oliver when they were out of the apartment.

"Why did you do that! I love them! You did not have to scare them half to death!" Kara said, letting go harshly of her cousin's hand. "I am just protecting you, I don't want you to be hurt more then you already were. We lost our whole world, we have to protect each other." Clark said calmly, looking at his cousin. "I don't care! I can take care of myself! I don't need your help, if I make a mistake, then so be it, I can make my own life and make my own mistakes, I can live with that! Lois, help me out here!" Kara said, making Lois jump slightly at that last part. "Uh... ok... um... Kara can take care of herself." Lois said, unsure of what Kara wanted her to say. "Thank you." Kara nodded, crossing her arms. "Fine, I will let this go. But death threats will still be there." Clark said, after a long sight. "That is all I ask for. But try to control yourself with the threats to my boyfriends." Kara said, taking her jacket. "Just to make sure. Clark, if you do get too far with the boys, I will ask Kara to punch you harder. Kara? Can you give him a preview?" Lois ask, a smirk on her face. Kara formed her hand in a fist and punch Clark right in the stomach, making him bend down. "Ow!" Clark said, getting back up. "Right, I think I am going to love having someone in the family that can actually hurt him." Lois said, laughing. "Well, if you need me to slap him, call me. See yah." Kara said, hugging Lois and slapping Clark's arm, making him say "Ow" again.

 **A/N: I am alive! Sorry for keeping you waiting this long, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I took last week to write more chapters and plan more. Again, any comments about how you would like things to go on, tell me, I would love to see what you have to say. I will also give you guys a preview of what will happen next chapter.**

Next on Bonds... Queen Family visit

 _... After watching a comedy movie, they looked at the time. "It's almost lunch time already. What do you guys want to eat? My cousin said he could take us for lunch if you want. He texted me earlier." Kara said, shutting down the TV. "Sure, let's eat with the overprotective cousin!" Barry said, a sarcastic and humorous tone. "Babe, it's been a month since you met him! He has been less scary the last few times you saw him, right?" Kara asked and both boys nodded. "So, Speedy, do you want to go have lunch with Clark Kent, who happens to be Kara's cousin?" Oliver asked his sister..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers, I know I usually update on Wenesdays, but I wanted to update this story more then just once a week. So... on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: Queen family trip

Moira and Robert Queen had a call from the CEO of Luther Corp. back in Metropolis, Lilian Luther, telling them that they wanted to schedule a meeting with them soon, about their collaboration on a project with other companies. They took the opportunity and decided to take a trip and visit their son Oliver while they were in Metropolis, and brought their youngest daughter Thea with them, since she missed her brother as well.

Once they arrived at Metropolis university, they asked where they would find their son on a Saturday morning, and they were given directions to his dorm room, which he shared with Tommy and another boy.

Once they finally got to his room, they knocked. The young man who answered them was not their son, but his best friend Tommy. "Mr. and Miss Queen, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, surprised of the visit, but still held out his hand. "We came for a business trip, but we wanted to say hi to Oliver and someone else wanted to see him. We brought Thea as well." Robert said, shaking Tommy's hand. He then saw Thea behind her mother, she was holding her hand. "Hey Speedy. Come in, I can go get Oliver for you, he is probably in his room." Tommy said, waving to Thea and letting the Queen family pass by him. They saw that Laurel was also in the dorm, eating a toast. "Hello Laurel, how is college so far?" Moira asked Laurel, who got up to say hi and hug everyone. "Good, thanks." Tommy went to the first fort in the corridor and knocked. "Olly, someone is here to see you!" Tommy said, while he knocked. The door opened to reveal Oliver, shirtless and in shorts, probably his pajamas. Oliver turned to the door and saw his family standing in the kitchen. "Hey mom, dad, Speedy." Oliver greeted, hugging his family. "My beautiful boy. We came here to say hi before we went on a meeting. How is college?" Moira asked when her son gave her a hug. "It is good. I have a people I want you to meet before you leave." Oliver said, going back to his room. "Kara, Bare, can you come, there are people I want you to meet." Oliver said, once he was near the door. The door opened again and a blond girl with glasses, wearing a tank top and shorts, and a boy, wearing only shorts, like Oliver. "Mom, dad, Speedy, I want you to meet Kara and Barry, my girlfriend and boyfriend. Kara, Bare, this is my family, Robert, Moira and Thea Queen." Oliver did the introductions, pointing as he said the names of everyone. "Nice to meet you." Robert said, as he held his hand, which Kara and Barry shook one at a time. "It is really nice." Moira said, a smile on her face. "Yes, it is. You must be Thea. Olly talks about you sometimes." Kara said, bending down to look at young Thea, who blushed, a wide smile on her face. "Did Olly ever tell you what happened the first time her met these two?" Laurel asked, coming into the conversation. "No, he did not, he never talked about them when we called." Robert said, curious. "According to Merlyn, Olly froze when he saw Barry for the first time, and when he met Kara, I was there, and he was speechless. Believe me, it was priceless to say the least, they were all speechless around each other, all three of them, it was hilarious." Laurel said, grinning wildly and laughing. "Wow... I never imagined Olly being speechless, even because of a girl, or a guy." Thea said, laughing as well and looking at her brother. "Ha... um Laurel... thanks for reminding us of that awkward time..." Kara said, blushing, unconsciously curled into Oliver, who has his arm around her. Laurel laughed as she and Tommy left the dorm.

After talking for around half an hour on the couch, Robert and Moira got up. "We should get going, out meeting is soon, and we need to be there early." Robert said, taking his coat while his wife did the same. "It is fine, it was nice seeing you. We can take care of Thea while you are gone. We don't have classes today since it is Saturday, so it doesn't bother us at all." Oliver said, giving a hug to his parents, while Thea did the same. "Thank you. We will come back later in the afternoon." Moira said, as they were about to leave.

"So, what do you want to do, we have movies, we could go to my dorm room to watch something, because we both know Olly and Tommy don't have that much good movies." Kara said, laughing when they got back towards Thea. "Hey!" Oliver said, hitting his girlfriend in the back, which she did not really feel, but since it was not that hard, Oliver did not break his hand in contact whit Kara's skin. "Come on, Bare, is the only one between you two who has good taste in movies." Kara said, a smirk on her face. "His taste in movies are only better than mine because they are the same as you!" Oliver said, not angry, he was just playing with his girlfriend. "Granted, but even so, your tastes are not the best." Kara said, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder, carefully not to hurt him. "Fine, if we watch a movie, we'll go to your room. Laurel and Iris might be annoyed that we are always there, but it's ok." Oliver said, making Kara hug and kiss him. "Who is Iris?" Thea asked, curious. "My sister, she is also Kara and Laurel's roommate." Barry answered, and the quartet left the room to go to Kara's dorm room.

After watching a comedy movie, they looked at the time. "It's almost lunch time already. What do you guys want to eat? My cousin said he could take us for lunch if you want. He texted me earlier." Kara said, shutting down the TV. "Sure, let's eat with the overprotective cousin!" Barry said, a sarcastic and humorous tone. "Babe, it's been a month since you met him! He has been less scary the last few times you saw him, right?" Kara asked and both boys nodded. "So, Speedy, do you want to go have lunch with Clark Kent, who happens to be Kara's cousin?" Oliver asked his sister. "Sure, it sounds nice." Thea answered, nodding.

In the restaurant, it was calm, well more then the usual. "It is nice to meet another Queen that is not with my baby cousin." Clark asked, smirking. "Well, my big brother loves them. And it shows in the way they look at each other and touch." Thea said, and Oliver hugged her. "Yep! I am a lovable person!" Oliver said, and Barry, and Kara laughed, kissing him on one cheek each.

The rest of lunch was pretty normal and calm, except from the occasional threats from Clark, but they are fine with that.

After lunch, they met up with Oliver and Thea's parents in the former's dorm room. Robert and Moira picked Thea up and they left for Starling again. "Well your parents are nice. Way more then my cousin was when he met you." Kara said, her head on Oliver's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please review, I like reading what you have to say!**

 _Next, on Bonds,_

 _Sring Break vacation:_

 _Oliver and Barry meet the sister and adoptive mom!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys love it too!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 5: spring break vacation

"I am happy you two can come. I love you babes." Kara said, she was on the phone with Oliver, who was with Barry as well. "We love you to babe." The said at the same time. "Bare, babe, stop playing with that, it's not a toy, it's a relic my mom gave me." Oliver said on his line of the phone, making Kara laugh. Barry was at the Queen mansion with Oliver. Kara invited them both to meet her foster family. They were leaving soon. "Bye, I love you both." Kara said again, and they answered with the same, kissing in the distance.

"So... when will I meet the two men that make you happy?" Alex said, once Kara hung up the phone. She was not sarcastic, but she wasn't enthusiastic either. "Soon, they are leaving and heading here right now." Kara answered, visibly excited. "Listen, Kara, I am glade that you are happy, but..." Alex started, worried. "You don't want me to get hurt, I get it, but I don't care. Clark gave them his threats, but now he appreciates them, even if he threatens them from time to time. Please don't threaten them, they were scared enough by Clark." Kara cut her sister off, a little annoyed that her sister is too overprotective with her.

A few hours later, a knock on the door could be heard. "Coming!" Kara said, going to open it, before lowering her glasses to see who it was and was happy when she saw her boyfriends. "Hey! How was your trip?" Kara asked, hugging Barry, then Oliver. "It was nice. The best part is seeing you." Oliver answered, kissing Kara. "Awe." Kara said, after the kiss.

Kara led Barry and Oliver to the living room, where Eliza and Alex were talking. "Eliza, Alex, these are Barry Allen and Oliver Queen, my boyfriends. Olly, Bare, these are Eliza and Alex Danvers, my foster mother and sister." Kara said, pointing as she talked

"It is nice to finally meet you! Kara told us wonderful things about you!" Eliza said, going to hug the two new comers. Kara and Alex looked at each other, Kara mouthed "be nice" and went back to her boyfriends. "Yes, it is nice to finally meet the boys that make my little sister happy." Alex said, a death glare in her eyes, avoiding the one her sister was now giving her, staring right at Barry and Oliver, making them shiver. "Ok, then, Alex, come with me. Now." Kara said, going to the stairways, trying to make sure that Oliver and Barry don't get scared to death by her sister. "What? I am trying to protect you! I don't want you getting hurt." Alex said, once she was in front of her sister. "Like I said earlier, I don't want you to scare them, because if you do, that might make them leave." Kara said, trying not to get too angry, or her powers might get out of control. "I know, I just want to scare them enough, so they know better not to hurt you." Alex said, looking right into her sister's eyes. "You and Clark are unbelievable. If you both scare them big time, they might get too scared and leave just so they don't see you again." Kara said, taking a deep breath so to control her anger. Alex sighted. "Fine, but I don't promise that I won't threaten them from time to time." She said, heading downstairs again, Kara in tow.

"Are you sure Alex and Clark aren't related, because they are both the same kind of scary?" Barry whispered, when he and Oliver got next to Kara. "No, they are not. They are just trying to protect me from something I don't need protecting." Kara whispered, and the moment Alex looked at her, she kissed Barry, just to annoy Alex, which it did, she turned back to Eliza.

Alex continues to give Oliver and Barry death glares and threats during the entire week, but Kara let it go, because she knew that asking Alex to back off would not work, even if asked nicely. She did not want Alex to ruin the fun she was having with Barry and Oliver. Even if it was spring break, they still studied, so the week was divided in two. Most of the day, they went hiking or played board games, and after, they studied and did homework, to be ready for the exams that were coming.

Sometimes, when they were hiking, and stopped for lunch, they would bring some books to study in the fresh air of the mountains close to Midvale.

When it was finally time to leave for Metropolis, Eliza gave everyone a hug. "I am happy Kara found someone that loves her as much as you. It seems that she had took much love that only one person would not be enough, and I am glade it is you both, she really loves you, so I love you too." Eliza said, when she was in front of Barry and Oliver. "Thank you miss Danvers, it means a lot." Barry said, and Oliver nodded in agreement. "Please, call me Eliza." She said, and they nodded.

"Be careful, call if you need anything, promise?" Alex asked her sister, while they were hugging. "Promise. And I will be careful." Kara answered, hugging her sister tightly. Even with their argument during the week, it did not change the love they had for each other.

The trio did their last goodbyes and left, using the car Barry and Oliver had rented. Oliver sat in the diver's seat, while Kara sat next to him on the passenger's seat and Barry sat behind Oliver. When the radio was turned on, the song "Happy" was playing. "That is so good, turn it up!" Barry said from behind. "Yup, we will turn it up. I love you both." Kara said, nodding, turning the volume up. "We love you too babe." Oliver and Barry said, and Barry kissed Kara's cheek. Everyone laughed, signing at the same time.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this! Please review if you liked it and if there is anything you would like to see happen in this story.**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _Weekend in Central City:_

 _"_ _That is the Central City museum, right now, their biggest exhibition is the one from the medieval times, with weapons." Barry explained as they were walking in front of a very big building. They had parked their car in a parking space close by, so they could take a walk, breath the sort-of-fresh air._

 _"_ _That was my favorite ice cream place before my mom died, I started going back three years ago, because the pain and the loss of my parents was too great to go to a place that reminded me too much of them." Barry said, nostalgia in his voice. He felt a hand on each shoulder, Kara and Oliver and placed a hand there to make him feel their compassion. He wiped away a tear and continued walking and explaining what each building was._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers, I hope you enjoy this fun chapter, it has a few serious moments, but most are nice and funny. All right, so let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything (I wish, but nah)**

Chapter 6: Weekend in Central City

Summer time started, and Kara, Barry, and Oliver left the university to do a road trip to Central City. It took a few days, but the more they saw each other, the more they were happy, so they did not mind.

When they arrived in Central City, they parked in front of Joe West's house and knocked at the door. When it opened, it revealed the African-American man. "Hey guys, what a surprise! Come in! Are you three planning on staying long?" Joe asked, hugging the three young adults, and getting on the side so they can come inside. "Not too long, just a few days, so I can show them the city a little bit." Barry answered, taking off his shoes and jacket. "Good. Are you hungry, Iris and I made enough food for all of us." Joe said, and they all nodded, going to the dining area. "Hey Iris." Barry said, and Iris jumped on him to give him a big hug and did the same to Kara and Oliver. "What brings you by this part of town?" Iris asked, when she released Oliver. "Nothing much, Barry wants to take us on a tour of the city, so we decided to come here." Kara answered. Iris nodded, satisfied with the answer, so they all sat down on a chair and ate the dinner Joe had made.

When everyone was getting ready for bed after playing a few board games, Barry went to see Joe in his room. "Hey, Joe? Can you do me favor?" Barry asked, knocking a few times on the doorway. "Sure Bare, what do you want?" Joe asked, curious of what his adoptive son wanted to ask of him. "I wanted Kara and Oliver to meet my dad in prison. Could you pull a few strings to make it happen?" Barry asked, worried Joe might say no, for some reason. "Sure, I will make a few calls tomorrow and we will see." Joe said, and Barry hugged him. "Thank you, Joe." Barry said, gratefully.

The next day, Barry showed Kara and Oliver some of the good sites in Central City. Of course, Kara's favorite was that Chinese place that served many types of potstickers. Oliver did not seem to have a favorite site yet. "That is the Central City museum, right now, their biggest exhibition is the one from the medieval times, with weapons." Barry explained as they were walking in front of a very big building. They had parked their car in a parking space close by, so they could take a walk, breath the sort-of-fresh air.

"That was my favorite ice cream place before my mom died, I started going back three years ago, because the pain and the loss of my parents was too great to go to a place that reminded me too much of them." Barry said, nostalgia in his voice. He felt a hand on each shoulder, Kara and Oliver and placed a hand there to make him feel their compassion. He wiped away a tear and continued walking and explaining what each building was.

When they came back to the house a few hours later, they had milkshakes in their hands. "Bare, why didn't you start with that milkshake place? It is so good!" Kara said, taking another sip of her drink. "I guess you went to that milkshake place huh?" Iris asked, a smirk on her face when Kara nodded, unable to say anything with her mouth full of her chocolate milkshake. "It is very good I admit, but I will still go see that exhibition on medieval weapons." Oliver said, leaning to kiss Kara, when her mouth was not full of milkshake. "Ok, thank you." they heard Joe coming in the living room, ending his call. "Did you talk to someone at the prison?" Barry asked, confusing his girlfriend and boyfriend. "Yes, I pulled a few strings and I got you three a face to face meeting with Henry. No phones, no glass." Joe said, and Barry hugged him gratefully. "Thank you so much Joe." Barry said, when he pulled away from the hug. "You are welcome Bare." Joe answered, happy that Barry could see his father again.

After Joe dropped them off at the Iron Heights prison, Barry led Kara and Oliver to the room he was told to go to for his meeting with his father. "Hey Slugger. Who are your friends?" Henry ask, sitting on a chair. Barry, Kara, and Oliver did the same on the opposite side. "Dad, this is Kara Danvers and Oliver Queen, my girlfriend et boyfriend, Babes, this is my father, Henry Allen." Barry said, and the other three greeted each other with a nod. "Nice to meet you M. Allen." Oliver said, and Kara nodded, thinking the same. "It is nice to meet you too M. Queen and miss Danvers." Henry reciprocated the greeting. "Just say what you have to say, M. Allen." Kara said, knowing exactly what Henry wanted to tell her and Oliver. "Strat to the point, I like her. I just don't want to see my son hurt again. He has been through enough already. Just don't hurt him." Henry said, and the looks from Oliver and Kara surprised him, they were not scared or worried, if anything they were almost smirking. "M. Allen, I can assure you we will never hurt your son. I lost my whole family when I was thirteen, I know how Barry feels. In fact, we are the only ones that can understand each other in that point. Oliver though, he did not loose anyone yet, but he seem to know better then to hurt the ones he loves. Mostly because of the threats my cousin and adoptive sister already gave them." Kara said, her face was serious, Henry was impressed by Kara, her attitude is more mature then most people at their age. "And besides, her cousin and adoptive sister are way scarier. We are not afraid of the threats made by a man in prison." Oliver added, making Kara and Barry smirk. "I just wanted to say that, what you do with it, is not my problem." Henry answered, glade is son found two people that love him and could hold their own.

For the rest of the time allowed to get together, Barry told his father stories about their first meeting and first date and told him how his life was in college. He was a little sad that he would not see him during the year and that he did not choose to go to college closer to Central. Henry comforted him, telling him that he chose what was best for himself and that if he hadn't, he would never have met Kara or Oliver and he finished by telling Barry that he could no be prouder of the man he had become.

At the end of the weekend, Oliver returned to Starling City and Kara, to Midvale.

When she arrived, she was thinking of something, she needed to talk to Alex. When Kara entered the house, she saw Eliza reading a book. "Hey Eliza." Kara said, going to hug her foster mother. "Hello Kara, how was you trip to Central City?" Eliza asked, returning the hug. "Enlightening. I need to talk to Alex, is she here?" Kara asked, ending the hug, and looking around, not seeing the auburn-haired girl anywhere. "She is still at her lab, she will come back late tonight, you might not see her until tomorrow." Eliza said, and Kara seemed sad she wouldn't talk to Alex face to face that night. "I am going to call her, I need to speak with her about something." Kara said, going to her room, phone in hand.

Kara opened her phone and called her sister, who was one of the speed dial numbers on her phone. "Hello, Alex Danvers speaking." Kara heard Alex say on the phone. "Alex, it's Kara, can we talk, I have something I need to tell you." Kara said, unsure how to tell her. "Kara, I wanted to talk to you to. What did you want to tell me?" Alex asked, worried but curious at the same time. "I want to tell Oliver and Barry my secret." Kara said, straight to the point. "What? You can't do that! What if they react badly to it?" Alex said, seeming shocked on the other end of the line, and it did not seem to be what she expected to hear from her sister. "I know that! But I also know that I love them. I want to tell them, I know you don't like them to much, but Clark seem to appreciate them more now. He still gives them threats every now and then, but he knows I love them, so he is ok with me dating them." Kara said, a little mad and sad that her sister did not seem to warm up to Oliver and Barry. "I just want to protect you. If you always see the best in people, I must make sure these people are really what they seem, so you don't get hurt." Alex said, her tone was harsh but calm and serious at the same time. "I don't need your protection anymore. I can take care of myself! I am not the frightened little girl that arrived in your life all those years ago." Kara said, and she could hear Alex taking in what she just said, even if it might take a tole on their relationship. After a minute of quiet on Alex's end of the line, Kara wanted to change the subject. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, curious. "Um… I wanted to tell you that I got into a great program at the National City university." Alex said, and Kara was speechless, but happy for her sister. "That is great Alex, but what about the lab? Are you going to leave everything behind and leave?" Kara asked, happy for Alex, but worried about her job in Midvale. "I also got a job at a lab over in National, that is why I am staying late tonight, I am packing up and finishing some reports." Alex said, and that seemed to reassure Kara a little. "That is great, I am so happy for you." Kara said, truthfully happy that her sister got a chance at leveling up in her studies. "Kara, I am leaving tomorrow, we wont be able to see each other that often. I won't be there to protect you and help you when you need it." Alex said, trying to find a way to get her sister to ask her to stay, Kara knew her sister all too well. "I know, but I have Oliver and Barry now, they help me sometimes. I also have Lois and Clark that are here for me. My friends are all there for me when I need it." Kara assured her sister.

Silence

Before Kara could ask Alex if she was ok, the line was disconnected. Kara sighted and went to one of her other person on speed dial, her cousin. "Hey baby cousin, what's up?" Clark asked, as cheerful as ever when they talked on the phone. "I just got off the phone with Alex. I need to talk to you about something." Kara answered, also happy to talk to her cousin again. "What do you want to talk about?" Clark asked, his tone more serious. "It is not what you think. I talked to Alex about something and I wanted your opinion on the same thing I told her. I want to tell Barry and Oliver my secret. I know what you are going to say, but I love them, and I want to tell them the truth about me." Kara said, worried of the answer of her cousin. "Well, if you love them and you are confident they will love you even after knowing who you are, then do it." Clark said, surprising Kara. "Well that's the thing, I am scared they will not accept me for who I am. I don't want to lose them." Kara said, now worried of telling her boyfriends. "Kara, if they love you like you love them, then they will still love you, even after knowing about your true origins." Clark said, trying to cheer up his cousin. "Thank you, Clark, it means a lot. I will tell them." Kara said, and ended the call.

 **A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope you did, it was fun to write, like most of the chapters in this part of the multiverse. Please review, I would love to see what you have to say about this story, if you have things you wish to see and I will check what I can do.**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _Alex:_

 _Goodbye." Alex said, ending the call and delete Kara from her contacts and went dancing with people, ignoring what she had just done._

 _Kara was with Barry, and Oliver in Starling City, at the Queen mansion for the weekend when Alex had called, she was in the living room talking to Thea, Barry, and Oliver, who was on her left and Barry, on her right. When they heard it was Alex, they nearly jumped, since she did not answer Kara's calls._

 _When the call ended, Kara was in shock, tears in her eyes. "Kara? What happened, what did she say?" Oliver asked, while Barry was rubbing her back._

 **Yah, Alex has a lot of things going on... like a lot of problems...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! Two updates in one day! I wanted to post this chapter today because tomorrow I wanted to post two very special chapters. Now, I know you saw the preview for this chapter, so I am sure you want to know what was said, what happened to Alex and what will happen after that, so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill... I own nothing**

Chapter 7: Alex

After her conversation with Kara, her last words stayed in Alex's mind for the rest of the day. When she came back, she purposely avoided making noises to wake Kara up and woke up before Kara, finishing packing up and leaving for National City early.

When she arrived, it was late in the afternoon, so she went to her new apartment, unpacked, and went to the closest bar she could find.

After a few drinks, all her problems with Kara faded away and she partied hard.

The next day, after work, she went back to the bar. "So, what's your deal. I saw you yesterday and you seemed to have problems with something." The bartender said, giving Alex her second glass of scotch. "It's someone at my house. My parents took in a foster child when we were kids." Alex answered, surprising herself not calling Kara her sister. "So, she's your sister?" the bartender asked. "No. not anymore. When she arrived, my mother said that she would be fragile and sad, and that I would have to protect her. That's what I did, I protected her… but she doesn't need me anymore." Alex said, taking a sip of her drink. "What happen, she left you without saying anything?" the bartender asked, and Alex took another sip of her scotch. "Not exactly. She went to a college far from home, to be closer to her cousin, but she met people there. They basically replaced me in my duties of protector. She told me, to my face, that she did not need me anymore, and now I am here talking about that to you, someone that I don't even know." Alex said, resuming her side of the story. Alex finished her scotch and the woman bartender gave her another one. "Then, if she told you she did not need you, why don't you take over your own life? Live how you want to live." She said, watching Alex drink her whole glass of scotch. "Because I can't, my entire life was to make sure that brat was safe. I don't know what else to do, I did that my entire life." Alex said, looking at the menu to have something else. "Then screw that brat of a sister." The bartender said, giving Alex what she pointed on the menu. "Screw my little sister." Alex repeated, taking her shot of vodka.

According to Alex, the next few weeks were perfect, well almost perfect, because Kara called a few times, but she did not answer.

One night, when she was really, really drunk, she looked at her phone and called the first person on the list, Kara. "Alex? How are you? I've been worried sick about you, you never answered or returned any of my calls." Kara said, a tone of reproach and worry could be heard on the other and of the phone. "I don't want to have anything to do with you or your weird boyfriends anymore. You are not my sister, you never will be, and never was, you are just a stupid alien freak that ruined that life and sentenced my dad to his death. You were never wanted here, you or your freak of a cousin, you never thought of that? Goodbye." Alex said, ending the call and delete Kara from her contacts and went dancing with people, ignoring what she had just done.

Kara was with Barry, and Oliver in Starling City, at the Queen mansion for the weekend when Alex had called, she was in the living room talking to Thea, Barry, and Oliver, who was on her left and Barry, on her right. When they heard it was Alex, they nearly jumped, since she did not answer Kara's calls.

When the call ended, Kara was in shock, tears in her eyes. "Kara? What happened, what did she say?" Oliver asked, while Barry was rubbing her back. "She… she said she did not want to have anything to do with us… she also said that we… we weren't sisters…" Kara said, she was now crying in Barry's arms. Oliver also came closer and hugged her as well. Thea was also in shock, her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god…" Thea said, getting closer to Kara, going to rub her back as well. "Did she say anything else? Something that would push you into that state? You don't need to answer if you don't want to." Oliver asked, forcing Kara to curl into his chest, without letting go of Barry. Thea rubbed Kara's head instead, since Kara's back was facing Barry. "She… she also said that I was never wanted in their lives, that I ruined it when I first arrived in their family…" Kara sobbed, still crying, her head buried in Oliver's chest. "You need to call Eliza and tell her this." Barry said, and Kara turned towards him. "I can't… it's all my fault, I can't tell Eliza about this… I have to help Alex… I have to fix this… and Eliza will also want to take the blame… say it is her fault for giving Alex to many responsibilities at a young age… but I am the one that pushed her into this…" Kara said, shaking her head.

Oliver made a head gesture, and Barry nodded. Oliver carefully placed Kara into Barry's arms and got up, taking his phone with him. "Where is he going?" Thea asked. She had seen the head movement her brother did but did not know what it meant. "He is going to make a few phone calls, don't worry, he is coming back soon." Barry assured Thea, who nodded, understanding what he meant.

Oliver went upstairs, in his room, so no one would disturb him while he made a few calls. His arms and chest were hurting, so he checked it out and saw he had bruises everywhere. "What the hell…?" Oliver thought and mouthed, confused on how he got hurt like that.

He took his phone and checked his contacts. He had Eliza's number on his phone, well her home phone, since he called Kara on it a few times. He also had Clark's cellphone number, in the case of an emergency, which this was, according to him.

He pressed on the first number that showed between the two and called Eliza first.

"Hello?" Eliza picked up, after a few seconds of ringing. "Eliza, this is Oliver. Something happened between Alex and Kara." Oliver said.

"What happened? Is Kara ok?" Eliza asked right after. "She is all right physically, but she is really upset. I don't know exactly what Alex told her on the phone, but she seemed pretty shaken after Alex hung up." Oliver explained, and he heard a sight on the other end of the line. "I should not have given Alex that much responsibilities when Kara first moved in with us. Kara was very scared and sensitive when she arrived, so I asked Alex to always look out for her, she did well, but now that Kara can take care of herself, Alex doesn't have anything to do anymore…" Eliza paused, taking a deep breath. "It is not your fault Alex turned like this, it is her own fault. Right now, all she needs is help. Help from her family, from you." Oliver assured her, before she could end her sentence. "Ok. Thank you for telling me. I am happy Kara found people who can love her as much as you do." Eliza said before hanging up.

Afterwards, Oliver dialed Clark's number and told him the same thing as Eliza. Clark promised that he would go see Kara when she would come back to Midvale.

At the end of the call, Oliver returned downstairs and helped his boyfriend cheer up their girlfriend and asked Thea if she could go at the Lance house to see if the youngest Lance sister, Sara, wanted to play with her for the rest of the day.

 **A/N: Yah, sorry about this chapter, I know it is sort of sad and moody, but you need to know this for next chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **Not giving you a preview... this next chapter is a surprise! you will find out soon enough... hahahaHAHA!**

 **Sorry... know that next chapter is very good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear reader! Today, is the chapter you were all waiting for, well maybe one of them... but still, I am very, very glad of this super long chapter, so have fun reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

Chapter 8: truth be told

It was almost the end of summer and Eliza wanted to cheer her daughters up a little, so she invited Clark, Lois, Barry, Oliver, Kara, and Alex, whom she had to beg to come, for burgers and hot dogs on the barbecue.

Since Alex and Kara's relationship was not in a good state, well the only times they talk is when Alex gets too drunk and dials her number by accident, they both were not very happy to be facing each other for a whole afternoon.

While Alex was getting a drink, Clark was getting the supplies for the burgers and hot dogs and Oliver and Barry were getting to Midvale, Eliza, Lois, and Kara were talking in the living room. "So, what's up Kara, you look really nervous. The last time I saw you this nervous was when you had a date with Oliver and Barry." Lois said, giving Kara a look. "Tonight. I want to tell them." Kara said, looking at her feet. "What? Tonight? Are you sure? Wait, everything?" Lois asked, shocked but happy for Kara at the same time. "Yes, tonight, I am telling them everything. About Krypton, my powers, why I am here, everything." Kara said, still not looking at both women in front of her. "Wow. If you are sure, I support you, Kara." Eliza said, going next to her adoptive daughter, and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I think it is a great idea." Lois added, taking Kara's hand. "I think it's stupid. Why tell them, they will leave you if you do." Alex said, going in the living room, a glass of wine in her hand. "Who told you, you had a say in what I say or not to my boyfriends?" Kara asked, turning to her. "I just think it's stupid is all. And I can say anything I want." Alex shrugged, sitting on a chair, far from Kara. "Alex! Don't talk to your sister like that." Eliza said, glaring darkly at her oldest daughter. "I don't have a sister." Alex mumbled under her breath, so no one could hear her except Kara. She knew Kara had heard her, because after she spoke, Kara looked down, ready to cry again. Eliza rubbed Kara's back and pulled her into a hug. Alex left, annoyed at the scene. "Alexandra Danvers, whatever you said, I ask you to apologize right now." Eliza ordered, but Alex shrugged and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Clark came back with the supplies for dinner and around five minutes later, Oliver and Barry arrived. Kara got up and kissed them both on their lips, then took one of their hands. "Babes, I want to tell you something." Kara said, pulling the confused boys outside with her. "What was that about?" Clark asked, pointing at the door in confusion. "Kara is telling them tonight." Lois answered, and Clark nodded, understanding what she meant. "I am so listening to this." Clark said, sitting close to the door, and using his super hearing to listen to the three outside. While Clark was eavesdropping on his cousin, Eliza went to prepare the burgers and hot dogs with Lois' help.

Kara led Oliver and Barry to a picnic table close to the house, and the boys sat on the top of the table. Kara, however, did not sit with them, she wanted to give them space while she would tell them her secret.

Kara cleared her throat, took off her glasses, and began her story. "Um… can you promise that you won't interrupt me while I talk?" Kara asked, and both boys nodded, confused, but curious at the same time about what was going on. "Do you remember when I told you my parents died in a fire when I was thirteen?" Oliver and Barry nodded once more, looking at Kara. "Well, I partially lied. My parents did die when I was thirteen, but not in a fire, at least not on this planet. I was born on the planet Krypton… and when I was thirteen, its core was unstable, so my parents had to send me away, like my aunt and uncle did with my cousin. Before saying goodbye to my parents, I looked at my cousin's pod leaving that launch bay. After that, I promised my parents I would protect and take care of my cousin, and they told me that on earth, thanks to it's yellow sun I would have great powers on the planet…" Kara paused, taking a deep breath, releasing cold air from her mouth. She then looked at a candle on the table and lighted it up with her heat vision, making Oliver and Barry jump. Kara, however, continued her story, moving around as she spoke, forcing Oliver and Barry to turn around just to keep eye contact. "I gave my parents one last hug and left in my pod. Unfortunately, I left too late, and things did not go according to my mother's plan. The explosion of my planet created a shock wave that knocked my pod off course. I was trapped for twenty-four years in a place called the Phantom zone, where time didn't pass. So, when my pod was activated again and returned to it's original course to earth, I arrived there as a thirteen-year-old girl." Kara paused taking another deep breath. "After I crashed in the sand, not knowing where I was, a grown man landed in front of my pod and ripped off the protecting glass. When I saw what was on his chest, I knew I had failed, failed my mother, failed my cousin. What was on his chest, was my family's coat of arms, the "S" representing the great house of El. The man in front of me, was my cousin as an adult, and he had revealed himself to you, as Superman. He took me to some friends, the Danvers, who promised to help me learn how to control my powers and live a normal life, well, as close as I could possibly get. After bringing me there, he just left me, alone, with people I didn't know, speaking a language I didn't even understand at first, but he came as often as he could." Kara finished, not even daring looking at either one of her boyfriends. She placed her glasses back on her face and played with her hair nervously, waiting for one of them to at least say something. From where she was, she heard her cousin tell her something. "You didn't fail me, or your mother, it was an accident, it wasn't your fault, I don't hate you for it." Kara had to smile a little at that and she whispered, in kryptonese, so only he could hear, or understand it. "Thank you, Kal."

The silence was unbearable, she didn't know how long it was, how long she waited for Barry or Oliver to say something. "Please… say something… please… Olly… Bare…" Kara begged, hoping she hadn't lost them forever.

"How didn't we see it…?" Barry asked, looking at Oliver, who was just as shocked as he was. "I feel like a big idiot right now for not seeing it…" Oliver admitted, and Barry nodded in agreement. Kara wanted to say something, to hug them, but both boys held their hands. "No… you asked us to stay quiet while you told your story, now give us the same curtesy." Oliver said for them both, and Kara nodded, staying where she was, quiet. "You know that my mother was killed by the impossible, right? I have been keeping tabs of most things related to the impossible. Well, they mostly were about the JSA missions that were published over the years, Superman sightings, attacks made by aliens or impossible and unexplainable things." Barry explained, and Kara nodded, Barry had showed them his book with all of that a few weeks back. "I just never imagined that my girlfriend could ever be part of that list impossible beings." He finished, really feeling dumb. "The thing is, there were so many giveaways… like when we met your cousin. We never said anything, but we found it weird that you got close to us that fast to stop him from threatening us." Oliver came in, listing the first thing impossible he noticed. "Super-speed." Kara answered his silent question. "Your alarm clocks. You said they were all defective, but really, what happened to them." Barry asked, somehow, he felt like he knew the answer already. "Super strength." Kara said, she did break many alarm clocks in the morning, since she wasn't paying attention on her powers when she woke up. "How about when your sister had called while you were at the mansion? I saw the bruises on my chest and arms. And when we rubbed your back to make you feel better, you didn't really feel it did you?" Oliver asked, making even Barry turn to him in confusion, since he didn't know about the bruises. "I am very sorry about that. I am still trying to control my powers. That was super strength and invincibility. I didn't really feel it, but I know you were trying to make me feel better after what Alex had told me…" Kara said, looking down. What her sister had told her that day still made her feel bad, even now. "What about what she said? Did she say anything more, something that would have insulted you more then what you told us she said?" Barry asked, when he remembered the state Kara was in after her call with Alex, there seemed to be more to what Kara told them, because of her reaction. "Well… you are right. She said I was a stupid alien that had ruined their lives when I crashed on earth, that me and my cousin were never wanted on this planet in the first place… and… that I never thought about that…" Kara said, a tear flowing on her cheek.

In the house, Clark had been listening to their conversation from the beginning. When Kara told them about the fact that Kara and he were unwanted stupid aliens, Clark turned to Alex, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, and gave her a death glare. "What?" Alex asked innocently, shrugging. "How could you call your own little sister an _unwanted stupid alien_!?" Clark growled, his eyes lighting up and still giving Alex a death glare. "She _what_!?" everyone else asked, shocked. "Kara told Barry and Oliver about her being an alien, about everything. She also told them everything Alex had told her over the phone the night Oliver had called us. Apparently, Alex here called Kara and me unwanted stupid aliens." Clark revealed, still half listening to Kara, Barry and Oliver talking outside. "Alexandra Danvers, we will talk about this later when your sister will be here." Eliza said to her daughter, who shrugged carelessly. "Whatever!" Alex said, getting out of the house by the door opposite to where Kara had taken Barry and Oliver.

At the same time, outside of the house, Kara, Barry, and Oliver were still talking. "So, Clark is Superman? Your scary cousin is Superman? You are an alien." Barry asked, in shock after listening to what Kara had told them. "Yes, my cousin Clark is Superman, and I'm a hybrid human/alien. I don't know if I have all the same powers he does though." Kara answered, she knew she had to tell them the truth, all of it. "Wait, so why now? Why tell us now, why not sooner?" Oliver asked, confused about that one detail. "I wasn't sure how you would take it. I was scared I would lose you if I ever told you. I wanted to be ready, it's complicated and I wasn't sure how you would react to it." Kara confessed, not looking at them. "But why now?" Barry insisted, wanting an answer to that. "Like I said, it's complicated, I wasn't sure you would understand, that you would leave." Kara repeated the same thing as before. "At least try us. Maybe we won't, you owe us that much, you owe it to yourself." Oliver said, changing position on the table, he wasn't sitting on the table anymore.

"When you are an alien, when you are a refugee on a strange new planet, you try to fit in. Actually, you do whatever it takes to me normal, just to fit in. When the only thing you want is to be accepted, you try to fit in, you wear lead-lined glasses to suppress your superior vision." She took her glasses in her hands once more. "When you are an alien, and you meet someone, or two, that you love, and that you trust them, the hardest thing to do, is to let them in on the secret. It is very hard, mostly because it is not just your decision to make, because you are not alone in this." Kara said, getting closer to Barry and Oliver, sitting on the other side of the table, happy the boys didn't take a step back.

"I am trusting you now, both of you, with my life from now on. If this secret got out… it would ruin lives. Not just me, but Clark too, we would to be able to live a normal life, and it would also endanger the lives of everyone who are in on the secret and don't have powers. Everyone me and Clark told, we trust them with our lives, and now, we are trusting you to do the same. It took Clark a lot of time to tell his friends and loved ones about his powers, even if he trusted them for a long time before that. I have always trusted you, but I felt ready to tell you today about everything, about the life I had a long time ago. But I was too scared before, too scared of loosing both of you, loosing the ones I love again… I…" Kara stopped, tears flowing from her eyes, choking her words, making her close her eyes. She was surprised that she was feeling that weak telling Barry and Oliver about who she was.

She was also surprised when she felt a hand on her own and arms around her waist. "You will never lose us babe. We love you too. Why else would we still be here and putting up with your scary overprotective family?" Barry joked, trying to make Kara laugh, which worked, because she opened her eyes, whipped her tears, and looked at Barry, then Oliver. "I mean, we do feel betrayed and all, but we understand why you waited before telling us about this." Oliver added, getting closer to them, and hugging Barry and Kara. "We don't want to lose you either, and we will work it out together, the three of us." Barry said, kissing the top of Kara's head. "You two are the best you know that?" Kara asked, feeling liberated now. "We know." Oliver and Barry said at the same time, making Kara laugh. Kara curled into Oliver, who sat in the top of the table, and Barry sat behind Oliver, taking them both into a big hug.

They stayed that way for fifteen minutes, until Kara turned around, towards the house. "Is it safe to come outside? Eliza is waiting on you to start cooking dinner." Kara heard Clark say, a smirk appearing on her face. "Yah Clark, you guys can come out, it's not a warzone. Oh… super hearing, he listened the whole time. Even talked to me a few times, reassuring me about a few things." Kara said, that last part was to Barry and Oliver, who were looking at Kara dumbfoundedly. "I had to make sure I didn't have to act all scary and overprotective on you both. Oh, and Alex is gone, probably to a bar, even if she seemed already drunk." Clark said, getting out of the house with everyone and pointing at Barry and Oliver at the first sentence. "Why did Alex leave in the first place?" Oliver asked, curious and worried. "I heard what Kara told you about her phone call with Alex, and I kind of yelled at her. She left because she was angry." Clark answered, going to tickle and annoy his cousin. The two kryptonians went further away from the table, where Oliver and Barry were still sitting on and were soon joined by Lois.

"I bet you two are feeling dumb right now huh?" Lois asked the pair, as they were looking at Kara struggling to get out of Clark's hold. "Pretty much." Oliver answered form Barry and himself. "Are you ok?" Lois asked, sounding concerned. "We're fine, well, I hope we will." This time, it was Barry's turn to answer. "You know, I am the only one here who knows how you two feel right now. Angry, upset, stupid, betrayed. Like you don't recognize that person you've been dating for a while, but believe me, she is that same person you've always known, but with some new extra things to love, and to hate." Lois said, as they were still looking at Kara finally breaking free of her cousin and hitting him hard in the knee. "Do you at least remember how to fly? Or can you?" Clark teased his cousin, flying up in the sky, as Kara tried to reach him, but only managing to jump half as high as the height Clark was at, making him laugh even more. "Kal, that's not funny! You know I can only jump a little right now! I can't fly." Kara said, sounding angry now and taking long deep breaths, unintentionally activating her freeze breath. "Kara, calm down, close your eyes and breath." Clark recommended his cousin, landing next to Kara. Kara took deep breaths and closed her eyes, cancelling her ability. Kara, still shaken from that, jumped to her house's roof.

Lois, Oliver, and Barry were talking, not really paying attention to the others. "You know, I heard stories from Clark and Eliza from when Kara first landed on earth." Lois said, happy to have people that understood what she felt, loving a kryptonian. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Oliver asked, curious and a little suspicious that Lois would exaggerate her story. "Well, when Kara first arrived, she was terrified of the popcorn maker, since there was no popcorn on Krypton. And the first time she went to the beach, she was amazed by the birds." Lois said, making her young friends laugh. "Let me guess, you find it hilarious and ironic, since she is supposed to be able to fly like one?" Barry asked, confused at the fact that Kara wasn't flying with her cousin. "Well, she is supposed to fly, it is a kryptonian power, but she seems to only be able to jump really high." Lois said, looking at her boyfriend, flying around, annoying his cousin. "Do you want to know the real reason Clark and Kara don't tell all their friends?" Lois asked, taking Oliver and Barry aback. "Did they tell you?" Barry asked, shocked. "No. but I know. It is because they are afraid, well mostly Kara, because she was older when she left her planet." Lois said, shocking Oliver and Barry even more. "Afraid? Why would she be afraid?" Oliver asked, confused. "She is still afraid everyone won't accept her for who she is, even if everyone keeps on surprising her. Since she was a teenager when she left, she lost everything, her world, her culture. And the only times her and Clark can truly be themselves, without having to be extra careful, is when they are together." Lois said, and the boys understood what she was saying. For a moment, the trio stopped talking to look at their loved ones. "Where is Kara?" Oliver asked. The last time they turned to look at Clark and Kara, she was trying to catch Clark. "I don't know. Kara, come over here, will you?" Lois asked, but instead of just the young blond girl, both kryptonians came to her. Kara had jumped from the roof. "You ok?" Barry asked Kara, worried about her. "Yah, I'm fine now. I just needed to think." Kara said, and she turned to see the door open, revealing Eliza. "Dinner is ready!" she said, and everyone entered to house.

The dinner was very good, and Eliza invited everyone to stay and sleep. Kara had happily given her bed to Clark and Lois, and slept on the couch with her boyfriends, in the middle as usual.

Everyone was sound asleep, and everything was quiet, except for the usual snoring sound, when the front door opened, revealing an obviously very drunk Alex. The door opening woke the trio sleeping on the bed, and they looked up to the person who entered the living room. "Alex?" Kara asked, getting up from the bed, imitated by Barry and Oliver, who were shirtless. "Urgh, the _pest_ is still here!" Alex yelled, slurring. "Stop yelling, you will wake everyone up." Oliver whispered, putting his shirt on. "I will not stop yelling! You don't get it! That _unwanted alien pest_ needs to leave! _It_ can screw you both at either one of your homes, but not here!" Alex yelled even more and taking a drink in the bottle she had with her. Kara sighted, she had heard footsteps from upstairs, coming down to where the noise came from. "Oh, the other unwanted alien freak is here!" Alex said, annoyed as she gestured to Clark, who was already mad at her for what she had said to Kara the other week. "What is going here?" Eliza asked, yawning as she did. "What is going on, is that I don't want you little alien pet here to come near me or to be in the same house as me!" Alex said, shocking everyone, even Clark looked shocked and angry. "Alex, what do you mean?" Lois asked, sitting in the stairs. "What I mean is that your little pet aliens over here," Alex gestured Kara and Clark, "Are now unwanted in this house! Even this family!" that was it, Eliza was mad and sick of her oldest daughter's actions. "Alexandra, I will ask you to apologize right this instant." Eliza ordered, sounding really mad. "I will never apologize for telling the truth. I am done playing nice." Alex said, still looking at Kara. "Unless you are done, I will ask you to leave, or go to bed. And besides, you don't live here anymore." Kara recommended, also starring at Alex. "I am not done. I might not live here, but it is still my house. I am done babying you all time! I am sick that, since you freak crashed here, I was the one to take care of you! No thank you, nothing! You are just an alien pet parasite that sucked the life out of us since you got here, and I am sick of it!" and with that said, Alex left, her bottle still in her hand. When the door closed, Kara fell on the floor, her legs abandoning her. She started crying, putting her hands over her eyes. "I… I am done… I don't want to get hurt by her again…" Kara said, her sob chocking some of her words.

"I will go get her, maybe fly her back to National, make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Clark hissed, leaving the house as well. Eliza and Lois went back upstairs, leaving Kara with Barry and Oliver, knowing she needed it.

Oliver and Barry helped Kara get back up, getting her back on her bed.

 **A/N: Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! This is my favorite chapter yet. Please review, I'd love to see what you liked about this special one.**

 **Still not doing a preview... next chapter is also a surprise...**


	9. Footnotes 1

**Yah, not a chapter, I just wanted you to get some details about some stuff about our four main characters of the story...**

Footnotes

To make things clear a little.

Part 1: main characters' histories

Clark Kent / Superman / Kal-El: Clark is the first and only child of Krypton born in natural birth. He escaped from Krypton when he was a baby, so he only knows what Kara and the fortress of solitude told him about Krypton.

Parents: Lara Van-El and Jor-El

Family alive: Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers (cousin) and Lois Lane (girlfriend)

Powers: all kryptonian powers: Super speed, super strength, flight, leaping, super healing, freeze breath (super breath), x-ray vision, super vision, microscopic vision, invulnerability, heat vision, longevity, super stamina, telepathy immunity, super hearing, atmospheric adaptation, kryptonian physiology.

Abilities: leadership, tactician, investigator, indomitable will, high tolerance to pain, expert hand-to-hand combatant

Weaknesses: all types of kryptonite in this fic: Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Yellow. Lead (vision diminished), Red sunlight, Solar energy overload or depletion, high-frequency, sound dampening technology.

Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El : (I made a few personal adjustments to her story, so she won't be the same Kara as you know her from the show (a few changes with her powers)) Kara is a genetically engineered child from Krypton. The lead scientist, Zor-El, whose wife's DNA was used to create this hybrid, stopped the experiment, and took custody of the child, who was five at the time, and called her Kara. They had used Alura's blood, some human blood and some Daxamite blood to see what this hybrid would be like with both Daxam and Krypton blood. No one knew of the experiment, it was classified (only people who knew: five scientists, Zor-El, Alura in-Ze, Kara Zor-El (not everything)).

"Parents": Alura In-Ze (DNA donner 45%), random Daxamite (DNA donner 40%) and random human (DNA donner 15%)

Family alive: Kal-El / Superman / Clark Kent ("cousin"), Eliza Danvers (foster mother), Alex Danvers (foster sister), Barry Allen (boyfriend) and Oliver Queen (boyfriend)

Powers: Most kryptonian powers: Super speed, super strength, super leaping, healing factor, super vision (microscopic vision, telescopic vision, x-ray), near-invulnerability, longevity, super stamina, telepathy immunity, super hearing, atmospheric adaptation, kryptonian physiology, daxamite physiology, super breath (freeze breath and vortex), energy blast (solar flare) (won't be used a lot). Her powers are a little weaker then superman's.

Abilities: leadership, tactician, investigator, multilingual

Weaknesses: all types of kryptonite in this fic (highly allergic to it): Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Yellow. Lead (vision diminished and can slightly cut her but when out, it heals automatically), Red sunlight, Solar energy overload or depletion, high-frequency, sound dampening technology.

Barry Allen: at eleven years old, his mother was killed by the impossible, his father is in prison for the murder. He was adopted by Joe West, the head detective on the case, and his daughter, Iris West.

Parents: Nora Allen, Henry Allen

Family alive: Henry Allen, Joe West (foster father), Iris West (foster sister and best friend), Oliver Queen (boyfriend) and Kara Danvers (girlfriend)

Abilities: artistic, dancing, signing, tactician, leader

Weaknesses: normal human weaknesses.

Oliver Queen: he was a rich brat, playboy, college changed him a lot.

Parents: Moira Queen, Robert Queen

Family alive: Moira Queen, Robert Queen, Thea Queen (sister), Barry Allen (boyfriend) and Kara Danvers (girlfriend)

Abilities: leader, tactician, politics, eidetic memory, culinary expertise

Weaknesses: normal human weaknesses.

Part 2: map

Central City is in the middle between National and Starling City. Midvale is closer to the east coast and Metropolis is in the middle, close to both National city and Midvale.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers! I won't say anything, so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own anything...**

Chapter 9: boat trip

Third semester went by very fast and well. Laurel, Iris and Kara were still sharing their dorm room and so did Barry, Oliver, and Tommy. It went by smoothly without many problems, Alex had called Kara a few times, but she did not answer anymore, like she said over the summer, she did not want to get hurt by her ever again.

It was the first day of their break between the third and fourth semester and Kara was going to Oliver's house because he said he wanted to ask her something.

When Kara knocked at the door, Oliver was the one to open it, letting her in the entrance. "Hey babe." Oliver said, kissing his girlfriend. "Hey to you. is it me, or is this mansion bigger than the last time I came?" Kara asked, joking, as she placed her bag on the floor. "It's just you." Oliver said, kissing the top of her head. "Ouf. I was worried. So, what did you want to ask me?" Kara asked, as they went to the living room. "You know that my dad is going on a business trip to China, right?" when Kara nodded, Oliver continued. "Well he is taking the Queens Gambit to go to China and I asked if I could go and he said yes. He also said that I could bring you and Bare, but Barry said that he had some work to do and that he wanted to spend time with Joe." Oliver said, hoping Kara would say yes. "So you want me to come with you on a boat trip? That sounds like fun. I will have to ask Eliza, but I am sure she will say yes. I will also have to go get a few thing back in your room. I brought a few things, but I also left some cloths already here." Kara said, and Oliver smiled. "Good, then call her now." Oliver said, and Kara nodded, taking her phone and dialing her foster mother's number. "Hey, Eliza, Olly invited me on a boat trip during the break, is it ok if I go?" Kara asked, once Eliza picked up the phone. "Sure, have a nice trip. Tell Oliver I said hello." Eliza said, making Kara smile. "Will do. Thank you. Bye!" Kara said, and she hung up, putting her phone back where it was. "So? She said yes?" Oliver asked, hopeful. "She said yes, and she said hello and to have a nice trip." Kara answered, making Oliver almost squeal. "How nice of her." Oliver said instead, then kissed his girlfriend.

"We should go get ready, we leave tomorrow." Oliver told Kara, after a few minutes of making out on the couch. Kara nodded, kissed him one last time and they got up to get their bags ready for the next day.

The next day, Oliver and his father were standing on the docks, waiting for the last passengers to arrive, and all the goodbyes to be done. "When did she said she would get here?" Robert asked his son, as they were waiting for Kara, who had gone to Central City to say goodbye to Barry before they left. "In a few minutes, she texted me five minutes ago. Oh, here are Laurel and mom." Oliver said, pointing at the two women coming on the docks. "Hey Moira." Robert said, once his wife was in front of them, and kissed her. "Hi Robert, Oliver. Have a nice trip. Come back to us safe." Moira said, kissing her husband, and hugging her son. "Thanks mom. Where's Speedy? I thought she would come and say goodbye to us." Oliver said, looking around. "She is with Tommy, he said he would keep an eye on her." Laurel said, going to hug her best friend. "Oh… I would have thought it was the other way around! Thea babysitting Tommy!" Oliver exclaimed, making everyone laugh. "I am glad Kara will be keeping an eye on you during this trip, we wouldn't want you getting into any kinds of trouble." Laurel said, making Oliver smirk. "Thanks, well I am just glad she could come. Bye Laurel." Oliver said, hugging his best friend. "Bye Olly, have a nice trip, be safe." Laurel said, as they parted ways, and she left. "Oh, there is Kara." Oliver said, pointing at the blond girl coming their way, a duffle bag in her hands. "Hey Babe, sorry I took so long, Barry had trouble with us leaving him for so long, he wanted at least one of us to stay with him, but I finally got him to let me go." Kara explained, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, and hugging both Robert an Moira. "It's fine, you are right on time. Bye Moira, we need to leave." Robert said, and Moira hugged them all. "Bye everyone, have a safe trip." Moira said, and everyone told her goodbye and thank you.

A week later, Barry was in the living room of the West household, reading a book when his phone rang. Recognizing the caller ID, Barry answered. "Hey Tommy, what's up?" Barry asked his friend, wondering why he would call him. "Are you near a television?" Tommy asked, worry in his voice. "Yah, why?" Barry asked, worried, now. "Turn it to Channel 52." Tommy said, and Barry went to open the television to the channel Tommy told him, still on the phone as well. " _The emergency services have received a mayday signal coming from the North China Sea earlier today when a big thunder storm hit that location. Authorities claim that the signal came from the Queens Gambit and that the known casualties of the storm were local billionaire Robert Queen, his son Oliver, the crew members and a friend of Oliver's, American local Kara Danvers…_ " the television reporter said, and when she said that it was the Queens Gambit, Barry dropped the book he had in his hands and hung up the phone. "Oh god… no… Olly… Kara…" He dropped on the floor and started to cry, which alerted his best friend and sister Iris. "What happened?" Iris asked, looking at Barry, before looking at the television. "Oh no… I'm sorry Barry…" Iris said, taking Barry into a hug, not really knowing what else to say, so they stayed that way for about half an hour. When Iris released Barry, she took Barry's phone, wanting to call Eliza, tell her the news.

Eliza was making herself dinner when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said, when she accepted the call. "Dr. Danvers? This is Iris West, Barry's best friend and foster sister. I wanted to know if you had watched the news?" Iris asked on the other line. "No, I did not, why? Did something happen?" Eliza asked, getting concerned. "It's the Queens Gambit… it… it got hit by a storm… I'm sorry… but it… it sank and there are no survivors… I am sorry…" Iris said, it sounded like she did not know how to say it, and it was true, she did not know how to tell someone that they would never see their child again. "No… it's not possible… she can't be… she…" Eliza stopped, realizing Kara did not tell Iris that she was an alien, so she couldn't say that it was impossible for Kara to die in a boat accident because she's invincible. "I am so sorry again. Do you want to talk to Barry? He is right here if you want." Iris said, in an apologetic tone. "It is fine, just be there for Barry, it will be tough losing two people you care about. I have a few phone calls to make anyways. Thank you for telling me." Eliza said, ending the call.

When Laurel found out that one of her best friends and one of her friends and roommates died in the Gambit, she was crushed. Tommy had come over to her father's house to tell her and at the same time, go comfort the Queens, who were also devastated by the deaths of Robert and Oliver.

Clark was at the Daily Planet writing his story when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered it, worried to know why Eliza would call him. "Eliza? What's up?" Clark asked, when he accepted the call. "Clark, you remember last week when I told you that Kara went with Oliver on a boat trip to China?" Eliza asked, scaring Clark even more as she did not tell him why she called. "Yes, I do, what is going on?" Clark asked, getting impatient. "Well, earlier today, the authorities got a mayday signal from the boat during a storm. The boat sank, Clark, and everyone on that boat is presumed dead." Eliza said, shocking Clark, who did not see that coming at all. "Wait… it's impossible… Kara's like me… how can she be dead…" Clark said, crushed that the only person he knew that was like him was now gone. "I am sorry, Clark…" Eliza said, sympathizing with him. "Eliza, I need to check something out, can you send me an object of Kara's?" Clark asked, and Eliza told him she was going to do it after the call, so he hung up and went to go see his girlfriend.

"Lois, I need to tell you something… it's about Kara…" Clark said, shock and sadness in his eyes. "No… it can't be… she can't… how…?" Lois mumbled, in shock. "Eliza said that the boat she and Oliver were on was hit by a storm… and that it sunk…" Clark explained, going to hug his girlfriend. "My… Barry… poor him… he must be devastated…" Lois said, hugging Clark tightly, even it she knew he wouldn't feel it. "I am sorry… I know you, Barry and Oliver were getting close now that they know." Clark said, carefully hugging Lois. Clark ended the hug and kissing the top of her head. "I am going to finish this story for Perry and I am going home, I asked Eliza to send me something for the Fortress." Clark said, going back to his desk.

About three hours later, Clark had finished his story for his boss and just sent it to him. "Ok, I will be back home in time to eat dinner. Bye, honey." Clark said to Lois, kissing her, and putting his jacket on. "Bye, I hope you find what you are looking for." Lois said, returning the kiss.

When Clark went to see if Eliza had given him what he wanted, he saw a box signed by Eliza. He lowered his glasses and checked inside and saw a shirt Kara owned. Clark smirked, knowing that it was perfect, since it would certainly have his cousin's DNA on it. He wanted to know everything, because since Kara told Oliver and Barry the truth, and she told them she was a hybrid, he was shocked, but he did not want to ask Kara about it.

He changed into his Superman suit, took the content of the box, and flew to his Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic. Clark entered it Fortress and stood in front of a console. "Kelex!" Clark called out and a small kryptonian robot servant came before him. "What can I do for you today Lord Kal-El?" Kelex asked, in its unemotional tone. "Scan this for me." Clark ordered, showing him the shirt in his hand. "Scaning." The robot said, while doing what he was ordered. "I want you to show me the DNA analysis of the kryptonian that left her DNA on this shirt." Clark ordered, looking at the screen in the fortress. "I found DNA residue of a being, but it is not from a full kryptonian, do you still wish to see it, Lord Kal-El?" Kelex asked when it found beeped, signaling it had found something. "Yes Kelex, show it to me." Clark ordered, and a DNA analysis appeared on the screen, shocking Clark. "How is this possible… Kelex, give me all the information you have about this girl." Clark ordered, very shocked about this revelation.

Alex just got home from the bar and sat on the couch, opening the television. " _The authorities have yet to find information about the accident of the Queens Gambit. The bodies of the locals Robert, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers are yet to be found. An unknown source informed us that there might be survivors, but we doubt it after the storm that hit the boat…_ " the news reporter said, and Alex froze, sobering up quickly. "Oh god… mom… Kara…" Alex said, suddenly regretting what she told Kara the last time she saw her. She then decided to call her mother later, telling her that she saw the news and that she was sad Kara was dead…

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapter is very sad... but I dis want Oliver and Kara's presumed deaths to be shacking all of their loved ones, so I did it like that!**

 **I am also taking a break for this story, I am writing another story to talk about what happened to Kara and Oliver on the island, it's called The Island, so look out for the first chapter to come soon. Please review! Oh! And also, I am currently writing a new story, it's called Third reich history, and it's a crossover between Avengers and Supergirl, but Flash, Arrow and the Legends will join in as well. If you want to read it, look out, I am publishing the prologue soon.**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _Graduation time_

 _Clark was brought back to reality by Lois, who was trying to get his attention. They were getting ready for the ceremony in their house. "What?" Clark asked, turning to Lois. "You know, for a guy who has super hearing, you really don't listen. I was saying that it is nice that you accepted to go see Barry's graduation ceremony." Lois said, helping him get ready. "Yah, I said I would go, so I am going." Clark said, kissing his girlfriend._

 _Barry finally finished college. He barely passed in his classes but could graduate anyway. The death of Oliver and Kara took a bigger toll on him then he first thought, but he still gets it together for Kara and Oliver's sake, who wouldn't want him to mourn them that long. Over the year, Barry and Clark became closer, to remind themselves of Kara._


	11. Chapter 10

**Like I said to the people that read the Island, I have decided to post this chapter now to keep the storyline intact, but also to keep you updated on Barry and company who are still alive... or so they think... but still, what ARE Barry the others doing? Let's find out!**

 **This chapter is six months after chapter 6 on the Island, so a year and a half since last chapter on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own Arrow, Supergirl or Flash**

Chapter 10: graduation time

It has been a year and a half since Kara and Oliver's death and Clark's discovery in the Fortress of Solitude, but it still haunted him, since it was just so unexpected. Even during the day, Clark would hear Kelex, in his head, telling him the information on the DNA analysis shown to him on the screen. Clark said he would go see Barry's graduation, because he knew Kara would want him there, and he did get closer to Barry since the Gambit went down.

 _"_ _I want you to show me the DNA analysis of the kryptonian that left her DNA on this shirt." Clark ordered, looking at the screen in the fortress. "I found DNA residue of a being, but it is not from a full kryptonian, do you still wish to see it, Lord Kal-El?" Kelex asked when it found beeped, signaling it had found something. "Yes Kelex, show it to me." Clark ordered, and a DNA analysis appeared on the screen, shocking Clark. "How is this possible… Kelex, give me all the information you have about this girl." Clark ordered, very shocked about this revelation. "This is Kara Zor-El, your cousin, she is the daughter of Alura In-Ze and your uncle Zor-El. She is a kryptonian hybrid fifteen percent human and eighty-five percent alien, kryptonian and daxamite. Her parents created her by genetically engineering her with Alura's blood, the blood of a daxamite and the blood of a human as well. She doesn't have all the powers of a kryptonian under a yellow sun. Is this what you wanted Lord Kal-El? Why did you want this?" Kelex asked, after explaining to Clark what he was looking at. "Yes, thank you Kelex. I wanted to know this, because Kara is supposed to be my cousin and she told people that she was a hybrid, not a total kryptonian and I wanted to be sure about what she meant without causing suspicion from her." Clark answered to the robot._

Clark was brought back to reality by Lois, who was trying to get his attention. They were getting ready for the ceremony in their house. "What?" Clark asked, turning to Lois. "You know, for a guy who has super hearing, you really don't listen. I was saying that it is nice that you accepted to go see Barry's graduation ceremony." Lois said, helping him get ready. "Yah, I said I would go, so I am going." Clark said, kissing his girlfriend.

Barry finally finished college. He barely passed in his classes but could graduate anyway. The death of Oliver and Kara took a bigger toll on him then he first thought, but he still gets it together for Kara and Oliver's sake, who wouldn't want him to mourn them that long. Over the year, Barry and Clark became closer, to remind themselves of Kara.

At the graduation, Barry goes to see Clark, Joe, and Iris, who are talking together. "Hey Clark, thanks again for coming." Barry said, giving Clark a one arm hug. "Your welcome. Why wouldn't I come? I promised you, and I know that Kara would want me here with you." Clark said, returning the hug. "Well, I am still glad you came, because I owe you for keeping me in check sometimes during last year. Where is Lois, I thought she would want to come." Barry asked, making Clark blush at that first part. "She said she's sorry, she has a story to write for later today, couldn't get out of it." Clark answered, apologetically. "It's fine man, I get it." Barry said, putting a hand on Clark's shoulder.

The graduation went by quickly, both Iris and Barry holding their diplomas happily. After a few photos taken by Joe, the two went to celebrate their graduation with some friends. Some got more drunk then others, including Barry and Laurel, who was there at the party, but nothing big happened.

The next few days were quiet, every graduates came in to pack their things and head back home to start their new life as responsible adults.

Joe had tried to pull a few strings for Barry to become a CSI at the CCPD, but with his poor grades, the captain of the precinct couldn't allow him to even get an interview.

Barry tried every lab that searched for a forensic assistant, but no one in Central City or even Starling would want him there, so he tried National City as a last chance to get a job.

He went to every lab in the city, but most of them didn't call back. Barry started to feel sad, depressed, and hopeless, falling more and more into drinking, until a new lab called and asked him to start right away, no interview, nothing, so Barry thought they must have been desperate to have an employee like him there.

Barry decided to still live in Central City with Joe, so he would be close to Iris, Joe, and his incarcerated father.

He took the job and started the week later. It was a nice job, he wouldn't complain, but it was hard, he was one of the only forensic assistants in that lab, actually, they were two, the second one being a senior that had been transferred there because of an attitude problem or something, so Barry had to do most of the work. Even with all that work, Barry still missed Kara and Oliver, falling a little more into depression every day. He escaped that in college because of Clark, who helped him by reminding him a little more of Kara, but now that he wasn't in Metropolis anymore, they wouldn't be seeing each other very much.

 **A/N: Here, I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be at the end of year two on the Island, so wait for the Island to be updated! I still haven't finished the year 2 chapters, so I don't know when it will end... Please review!**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _normal life_

 _Half an hour later, Barry finally showed for work after he went to eat lunch at a bar. How did they know? He had a beer in his hand and was almost drunk… again. Barry went to do his job as usual, ignoring the look his colleague gave him and started working on his project._

 _"I need to see you in my office, Allen." His boss said, opening the door to the lab. "Just give me five more minutes and I am all yours, mister Millers." Barry said, not even bothering to looking at Millers as he said that. "Allen. My office. Now!" he said, annoyed and very angry._


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello my dear readers, sorry it has been so long since I posted something, but like I said in the Island, I had my end of Highschool exams, that I passed, yay! Now, I am back for the summer, and I plan on doing a lot of chapters during that time. On with the story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl characters.**

Chapter 11: normal life

Barry was no longer happy at his job, it has been a few months since he got it and he still had the same charge of work and the same salary, he was tired of it. But, he still got the job done. Maybe after yelling at his colleague and getting a few beers, but he still had the job done. After work, he always went for a few drinks at a bar and when they cut him off, he went to another, to finally call Iris in the worst hours of the night to pick him up in National City, which she always did. Barry, since starting out, had two problems his coworkers and boss don't like, he was always late, and hungover every morning, but still came back after lunch almost drunk. It happened once, but his boss let it slide since he did a great job.

But that day, Barry's boss had had enough. He decided that when Barry would show up after lunch, he would fire him.

Half an hour later, Barry finally showed for work after he went to eat lunch at a bar. How did they know? He had a beer in his hand and was almost drunk… again. Barry went to do his job as usual, ignoring the look his colleague gave him and started working on his project.

"I need to see you in my office, Allen." His boss said, opening the door to the lab. "Just give me five more minutes and I am all yours, mister Millers." Barry said, not even bothering to looking at Millers as he said that. "Allen. My office. Now!" he said, annoyed and very angry. "Fine, coming, no need to yell." Barry complained, getting up and out of the lab, noticing the smirk his colleague had on his face. Barry went to his boss' office and closed the door behind him and sitting down where Millers showed him to. "Allen, your behavior has gone unacceptable. I have tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore, your colleagues are complaining about you, now. They say that when, if, you get to work in the morning, you are hungover and late, that when you get back from lunch, you smell like alcohol and you drank a lot." Millers said, and Barry was annoyed, anyone could see it. "Cut to the chase sir, tell me what you have to do so I can go back to work, I have a project to finish." Barry said, sighing. "Fine. Since your behavior has gone off the rails, I will have to terminate you, permanently, this time." Millers said, and Barry's jaw dropped. Sure, Barry was terminated once or twice, but his boss always made him go back to work after two weeks, but now, it might be permanent. "Come again?" Barry asked, when he unfroze. "Mr. Allen, you are fired! Don't even bother finishing the day, clean up your desk and leave, I don't want to see your face anymore." Millers basically yelled, and Barry got up afterwards, leaving the office of his newly former boss. Barry took his time to clean his desk, taking all of his personal belongings, not even bothering to say goodbye to his former colleagues.

When he got out of the building, Barry looked at it one last time before leaving for good. When he saw a recycling bin, Barry all but threw his stuff in it, mad that he got fired, but expecting it at the same time. Since he was too mad and too depressed to look at the photos he had taken from his desk, he placed them in the bin.

Barry started his new unemployed afternoon by going to the closest bar to his location. He drank many strong drinks, throwing up a lot, but continuing to drink. He danced with many hot girls and kissed some of them, forgetting Kara and Oliver. They were dead, and they would want him to move on, right? Barry, when he got cut off by the bartender in the end of the afternoon, left and went to another nearby bar.

He also drank a lot, but seeing how waisted he already was, he was cut off fast by that bar, so he left, finding a new place to have fun.

He finally found a good bar, where he stayed a few hours, drinking, but mainly dancing with the girls and boys and eating a little.

When he got cut off by that bar as well, it was in the late hours of the night, at around eleven, so he walked on the sidewalk, going to get his phone, when he threw up on the ground, groaning in pain and depression.

When he got up and started walking again, going for his phone, Barry heard and saw the police getting close to him, and then nothing. He passed out on the ground, letting himself being dragged by the cops.

When he came to, he was in a holding cell in the NCPD precinct. "Well well, sleeping beauty awakens, finally. I was thinking that you might have hurt your head on the ground." A very familiar voice told him, and he groaned, not in pain, but exasperation. The one person in National City he did NOT want to see, even less in a holding cell. "Shut up, Danvers. You lost the right to insult me when you went on your hell rage against Kara." Barry spat, regretting that quickly as he placed his hand on his forehead. "Fine, but she did start…" Alex paused, as she heard someone clear their throat in front of their cell. "Hello Miss Danvers, Mr. Allen." A man said, he was tall, well built, and African-American. "Who are you? I didn't ask for a lawyer, nether of us did." Alex stated, looking at the man in front of them. "Not a lawyer." The man simply said, smirking. "Then are you a priest? I hope not, cause man, we aren't the best people for that kind of stuff… whatever you do…" Barry said, gesturing to the man as he said the last words. "Not a priest ether. And I know that you aren't the best for that, because if you were, you wouldn't be in this cell. People that believe in a god, don't end up in a holding cell because they had problems that they tried to resolve with alcohol, they pray instead." The man said, shocking both Barry and Alex. "Then why are you here?" Alex asked, tired of the game. "I know if your sister, Alex. I know what she is, or what she was. I know about your relationship, Mr. Allen." The man said, shocking both young adults even more. "Who are you? How do you know about all of that?" Barry asked, once he got out of his stupor. "My name is Hank Henshaw and I work for a government agency that deals with people like your sister, Miss Danvers. I am here to offer both of you a job for me. You don't have to answer today, but I do want to show you the DEO before you give me your answers." Hank said, unlocking the doors, and leading them outside.

He showed them the agency and explained what they did in details. DEO, short for Department of extra-normal operations, deals mainly with rogue aliens in covert operations, so that no one know of them.

Alex and Barry were fascinated, but still wanted to take the time to take all that in and to decide weather or not they would accept the job.

 **A/N 1: I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write, like all of them!**

 **A/N 2 (PLEASE READ): I have an announcement/question for you, readers of Bonds and the Island. I am now posting on Bonds to ask this question, because I thought it would be better then just asking you on the Island. Ok, I am planning a special chapter, like Worlds Finest in Supergirl, but different, I am not telling you anything more, though. So, for that chapter, I was planning a very special visit, but I don't know from who yet, that is where you come in, I am giving you choices of people, and you tell me which you want to see (I know I am repeating myself, because some of you don't read the Island, maybe, with modifications, so please use this version to answer, and not the one on the Island).**

 **1) Kara's alternate twin sister (Origins about the alternates are different than in this story) : Skylar**

 **2) alternate Barry**

 **3) alternate Cisco and Kara**

 **4) alternate Kara**

 **5) lost alternate of any character of the story**

 **6) unknown person: random character in the multiverse/DC universe**

 **A/N 3: Please review and answer this question, please! I am writing for you guys, so you have the right to choose this newest character(s). And next chapter is one of the chapters you have (maybe) all been waiting for!**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _accident:_

 _"_ _I am director Hank Henshaw, and this is agent Danvers, we are here to take possession of this facility." The African-American man said, giving her a card. "On who's commend? What organization are you?" Wells asked, rolling towards them. "The president asked us if we could do it. At first, we did not want to, but when we heard that you were treating one of my agents, we took it as an order to do it. We work for an agency called the DEO, we monitor alien life on earth, but now, we also monitor the ones affected by the dark matter released by your particle accelerator when it exploded." Agent Danvers answered, taking a step forward._


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my dear readers, I know, it's been a while since I posted anything on this story, but here I am! Like you saw, I got new stories, crossovers between Supergirl and Flash, so please read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Flash, Arrow, or Supergirl.**

Chapter 12: accident

A year had passed since that day. Since the day Barry and Alex were recruited by an anti-alien organization named the DEO.

Obviously, Alex accepted almost on the spot, since she wanted to turn her life around, be better and do good in that life. Barry, however, was more hesitant, he did not want to be a solder, but Hank Henshaw said that they had saw his potential in science and they could use it. After debating for a long time whether he would accept the offer, Barry joined the DEO and all newbies, including him and Alex, were trained in all weapons known to humans and beyond.

Barry and Alex had to lie about their new work of course, but still told their families that they were better, that they were not drinking anymore.

The day before, Barry was on a mission in Starling City to chase an alien refugee that had escaped their custody not long before.

To escape from Iris, Barry had to lie, and told his sister/best friend that he was searching for the impossible in Starling City, which was kind of true, aliens are in the list of impossible beings.

After he went to report on his mission, Barry changed to his regular clothes and went back to the West household where he and Iris were supposed to meet. Barry had gotten his own apartment and car thanks to the DEO paying for everything, but he preferred to go back to see Iris instead of her meeting him at his own apartment. "Barry, how can you always be late?" Iris asked, when Barry entered the house. "Sorry, something happened at the labs and I had to take care of it before going home and changing." Barry lied easily, not wanting his best friend to find out about his real job. "Ok then… lets go see that particle accelerator thing turn on!" Iris said, oblivious that she was lied to her face by her own best friend. "It's not just some thing that won't be meaningful to our future. It will change everything that we know about physics." Barry said, enthusiastic as always when he talked about that kind of stuff. "Geek alert! You know I canceled a date for this and that I am doing all this to cheer you up!" Iris said, smirking at her first comment. Barry sighed, taking the tablet on the living room table, and opened it. "Imaging that this dot is everything that we know up to this point." Barry said, drawing a dot on the painting app on the tablet. "Does it include twerking?" Iris asked, joking. Barry signed, drawing a circle around the dot. "And this, is what we will learn thanks to the particle accelerator." Barry said, and Iris sighed, taking the tablet from Barry's hands, and closing it. "We should go, we will be late." Iris said, putting the tablet back on the table.

When they got in the crowd, Barry led Iris closer to the stage. Doctor Harrison Wells and his colleagues were standing on the stage, waiting for the time to speak to the people gathered there to see the accelerator turn on. "Good evening everyone, my name is Harrison Wells." Wells said and was met by loud cheers and acclamations from the public. "What my team and I will do until this point, will change the course of history. It will change how we think, it will change the development in science." Wells added, and Barry and Iris got distracted from the scientist when a man took Iris' bag and ran. "Hey! Barry, there is my computer in it, it has my dissertation for my journalism class!" Iris said, and Barry ran after the mugger, but had to make sure he acted like he was usually, so did not run like they thought him at the DEO. He felt tired and stopped, holding on the fence, and when he was fine, he went back after the mugger. When he was about to catch up to him, he saw that a police detective caught him. "Stay still, or do you want to learn the hard way that you are not faster then a bullet." The detective said, a victorious smirk on his face.

When Iris finally arrived next to him, Barry was sitting on the ground, her bag on his lap. "Hey, you caught the guy!" Iris said, gratefully taking her bag back. "I didn't, a police detective named Eddie Thawne did. I talked to him afterwards, when the mugger was being cuffed and dragged to a police car." Barry explained, getting up, but still leaning on the fence behind him.

Iris was about to say something when an explosion was heard, and they saw a strange shockwave coming from STAR Labs. "Iris, look out!" Barry yelled, helping Iris run away. When the wave got to them, a bolt of lighting struck him, and he fell unconscious. "Barry!" Iris yelled, going towards her best friend. Iris called the hospital and they arrived a few minutes later.

When Iris and Joe went to see Barry at the hospital, to check on him, they saw from outside the room that he was flat-lining and the hospital was experiencing a power outage. "Barry!" Iris yelled, looking at him shake on his hospital bed. "I'm sorry, but you can't come in, miss." The doctor said, stopping Iris in her path to see Barry. "But, I'm family! Barry!" Iris yelled again, starting to cry. "I am sorry." The doctor said, going back to help Barry.

After they stabilize Barry, a nurse lets Joe and Iris enter the room, where Barry was lying, stable, on the bed.

One night, Joe was sitting with Barry, keeping him company, when he heard an electric wheelchair. "They can't save him." doctor Wells stated, when he was next to Joe. "And I assume you can?" Joe asked, sarcastically. "Yes, I can. We have the right material to. If he stays here, he _will_ die." Wells said, looking at Barry now. "Look detective, I know I am not your favorite person right now, but I know that you want to save your son, and I can, let my team and I save your son." He finished, giving a card to Joe, asking him to consider and to call him once he made his decision.

A week after Barry was transferred to STAR Labs, doctor Wells and his team, made of doctor Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, were monitoring Barry's vitals, and checking what was going on with him when they heard footsteps. An African-American man, an auburn-haired woman and other solders entered the Cortex. "I am sorry, but who are you?" Caitlin asked, looking up from her computer. "I am director Hank Henshaw, and this is agent Danvers, we are here to take possession of this facility." The African-American man said, giving her a card. "On who's commend? What organization are you?" Wells asked, rolling towards them. "The president asked us if we could do it. At first, we did not want to, but when we heard that you were treating one of my agents, we took it as an order to do it. We work for an agency called the DEO, we monitor alien life on earth, but now, we also monitor the ones affected by the dark matter released by _your_ particle accelerator when it exploded." Agent Danvers answered, taking a step forward. " _Your_ agent?" Caitlin asked, confused by that. "Mr. Allen over there is an agent of the DEO, we were recruited together when we were in National City." Danvers said, taking a relaxed army posture. "Fine, but will this stop when Allen wakes up?" Wells asked, hoping it was the case. "No, once we take over STAR Labs, it is forever." Henshaw answered, going to look at his comatose agent. "I will need a list of the ones allowed or not to come see agent Allen." Henshaw said, not even turning around as he spoke.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it! Again, please read my other stories!**

 **A/N 2: Please review, and in chapter 11, there is a survey, so please answer it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello my dear readers! I have an announcement to make, I won't be posting for the next two to three weeks, cause I have to write some chapters of Island, and Bonds. Now this is one of the chapters you've all been waiting for, so on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything CW or DC related, only the idea is mine.**

Chapter 13: the return

Seven months have passed since the day the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploded, and Barry was struck by lightning. Moira and Thea Queen went to visit Barry the day before, after giving their sympathies to Joe and Iris West, but they intercepted by armed guards, surprising both mother and daughter. The guards let them pass once they explained who they were to the patient and one guard led them to the Cortex, where a familiar face was looking at Barry, it was Alex, Kara's sister. Moira explained to Alex that Oliver would want them to come visit Barry at least once. The young woman explained why she was there and let them alone with her comatose colleague. Moira asked Alex if people came often to see Barry, and she told Moira, that Iris and Joe came very often, her mother, Eliza Danvers came only once to see Barry, and a girl, named Felicity Smoak, also came to see Barry a few times, claiming they had met during his last visit to Starling.

Today, Moira was at Queen consolidated with her new husband Walter Steal, whom she married the year before, to talk about a new project that an employee told her about, and she wanted to try it, if Walter would accept to finance it. After half an hour of arguing, Moira's phone rang, and, recognizing the caller ID, she answered. "Hello?" Moira asked, putting her phone to her ear, wondering why Starling general would call her. "Is this Moira Queen?" the man asked, sounding strange. "Yes, this is she, what is it?" Moira asked, curious and confused at the same time. "Mrs. Queen, we have news about your son Oliver." The doctor said, shocking Moira. "What is it Moira?" Walter asked, seeing the shocked look on his wife's face. "Wait, did you find the body, or…" Moira asked, ignoring Walter's question. "No, we haven't found the body, but we found something better." The doctor said, shocking Moira even more. "What did you find?" Moira asked, once gotten out of her stupor. "We found Oliver, Mrs. Queen, he is alive, here at Starling General." The doctor said, and Moira places her hand over her mouth, surprised. "He... he's alive? Can we come see him? Is he alone or..." Moira asked, making Walter a little impatient about not knowing what was going on. "Yes, he said that he was the only survivor of the Gambit. You can come see him, I will talk to you in person once you get here." The doctor said, hanging up the phone. "Moira, care to explain?" Walter asked, when his wife placed her phone back in its place. "It... it's Oliver, he's alive... he's at Starling General, now. I am going to see him, we can talk about this later." Moira said, taking her purse, and leaving the building of her company.

When she got to the hospital, she headed to the lobby to get informed of where her son was treated. "Mrs. Queen, your son is on the sixth floor, in the last room on your left." The secretary told Moira, when she asked for Oliver. When she finally arrived at the sixth floor, Moira was approached by her family's doctor, doctor Lamb, before she got to the room. "Mrs. Queen." Greeted The doctor, holding up his hand. "Doctor." Greeted the Queen matriarch, shacking the doctor's hand. "Your son is in there." Dr. Lamb said, gesturing to the room closest to them. "Can I see him?" Moira asked, really wanting to see her long lost son. "Before you do, I must warn you that the man they found, might not be the one you lost. His body is covered with multiple scare tissues, thirty percent of his body, to be exact." Dr. Lamb said, letting Moira enter the room.

When she opened the door, she saw a blond grown man, turning around to look at her. He smiled, and Moira knew that this man was her son. He changed a lot, physically, she could tell, he something seemed different, mentally, and Moira couldn't find out what. "Hello, mom." Oliver said, smiling at his mother. "Oliver… I can't believe that you are alive… How are you alive?" Moira asked, getting a little over exited. "I survived… dad, a crew member and I were able to get on a life raft… but… dad and that crew member didn't make it to the island like I did, but before he died, dad told me to survive, so I did… I went threw hell the last four and a half years…" Oliver revealed, shocking Moira. "Did Kara… get to the island with you? You didn't say she was on the boat with you…" Moira asked, she had liked that girl ever since she met her, and she wondered if she survived with her son. "No… I tried to find her, but I didn't… I…" Oliver couldn't finish, his guilt and sorrow taking over him, showing how bad he felt about being the only one to survive the crash. Moira, her mother intuition activated, hugged her son, and tried to comfort him. "I am sure that she is happy that you are still alive… that you finally came back to your family." Moira said, she could only say this one thing to him. Oliver internally scoffed, knowing that if Kara had known what he had been threw, what he did, that last four and a half years he was away, she wouldn't be proud, or happy. What he didn't tell his mother, however, is that Kara spent the first six months with him, and that they weren't alone. "I am sure Thea will be happy to see you when you get home." Moira said, trying to enlighten the mood. Oliver simply nodded, his mind was drifting to the second year he was presumed dead. "I missed you mom… I didn't stop thinking about you, Speedy, and even dad…" sometimes I would just think of what I could tell Kara, Barry, you, Speedy and dad to make up for my mistakes..." Oliver admitted, pulling out of the hug, that lasted very long. "So, when the doctor say that you are ok to go, do you want to come home?" Moira asked, unsure if he would want to go back to the mansion directly after the hospital. Oliver nodded, and Moira left the room, knowing that her son needed to rest.

 **A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope you did, cause now, Ollie's home! Are you guys happy? Cause I am! Oh, and this story, when I will return, will be posted every week on Monday, and Island will be on Wednesdays. Now, if you liked this chapter, please review!**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _During dinner, it was basically Tommy catching Oliver up on the latest things. He told Oliver about the last Super Bowls and other things. "Black president, that's new, and Lost…" Tommy trailed off. "What was it like there? You know, on the island." Thea asked, making everyone around stop talking and looking at her awkwardly. Before Tommy could say anything, Oliver answered simply. "Cold."_

 _"_ _Ollie, tomorrow, you and me… we are going around the city, you've got a lot to catch up on…" Tommy said, and Moira was happy about it, and so did Laurel, who decided to accompany them, Iris denied the invitation Tommy and Laurel did, she had work and Barry to go see. "Great, then I was hoping to go by the office." Oliver said, making Walter choke on his drink._


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello my dear readers, sorry for the wait, if you guys are waiting for the Island, it might take a while, I'm in a writers block... and I have college now, so I'm kinda busy. So... it might be a while before I post a chapter there... sorry in advance.**

 **Dakota: Yes, he will.**

 **Wolfkrai: Sorry, but like in the show, Alex is gay, so... she and Barry won't date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Arrowverse related, only the idea is mine.**

Chapter 14: welcome home

A few days after Moira first visited her son, she sent a taxi back there to pick Oliver up to bring him back home.

When they finally arrived, Oliver took a deep breath and got out of the car.

He went to the trunk to help take his stuff. When a butler was about to take a wooden case from the trunk, Oliver stopped him. "I can take this myself." Assured Oliver, taking it in his hands.

The second he entered the Queen mansion, Oliver was met with smiles from his mother and a dark-skinned man next to his mother, that he recognized, but was not sure. "My beautiful boy." Moira said, going to hug her son. "Mom..." Oliver said, hugging Moira back. "Oliver... I don't know if you recognize me but..." the man said, with a British accent, which helped Oliver know that he knew who he was. "Oliver, it's Walter, a friend of your father's at the company." Moira said, as Oliver shook Walter's hand, who shook back. "Oliver, it's so good to see you." Walter said, pulling his hand away. Oliver, slightly shocked, turned around and saw the house maiden. "Hello Raisa, it's good to see you." Oliver said, as the Russian woman smiled at him. "It is nice to see you as well Mr. Oliver." Raisa said, truly happy the Queen scion was back, and she looked past him and towards Moira. "Mr. Tomas called, he said he would join you for dinner, and so did both Miss Lance's and Miss West." Raisa told her, and Moira smiled. "Wonderful." She said. Oliver, having heard footsteps from the stairs, walked away. Thea, his little sister, stopped walking when she saw her brother. "Oh my god… Ollie! I knew you were alive, I missed you so much." Thea said, running in the stairs, but before the end of them, she jumped in his arms, forcing Oliver to take her in a hug, and spinning, before putting her down. "You were with me the entire time." Oliver said, happy his sister was looking well.

Oliver was looking threw some things around his room after his sower when the door opened, and he saw three people looking at him with wide smiles. "Laurel Lance, Iris West and Tommy Merlyn… it's good to see you guys." Oliver said, hugging all three of his friends before letting them in. "Hey Ollie, what did I tell you, yachts suck." Tommy said, making everyone laugh. "Hey Iris, where's Barry, I was looking forward in seeing him after, you know… the whole Gambit sinking and Kara thing…" Oliver said, and Iris realized that no one told him that he was in a coma. "Uh… Ollie, Barry is in a coma… at STAR Labs, has been for the last eight months…" Iris said, a tear flowing on her cheek. "Oh… I am so sorry…" Oliver said, hugging Iris once more. "It's fine Oliver, you couldn't have known, you were still on that island at the time and we thought you were dead…" Iris said, waving him off. "And Ollie, I am sorry about Kara, I you loved her… it's sad she had to die so soon." Laurel said, and Oliver waved her off. "It's fine, it was an accident." Oliver said, before they were invited to come eat with the others.

During dinner, it was basically Tommy catching Oliver up on the latest things. He told Oliver about the last Super Bowls and other things. "Black president, that's new, and Lost…" Tommy trailed off. "What was it like there? You know, on the island." Thea asked, making everyone around stop talking and looking at her awkwardly. Before Tommy could say anything, Oliver answered simply. "Cold."

"Ollie, tomorrow, you and me… we are going around the city, you've got a lot to catch up on…" Tommy said, and Moira was happy about it, and so did Laurel, who decided to accompany them, Iris denied the invitation Tommy and Laurel did, she had work and Barry to go see. "Great, then I was hoping to go by the office." Oliver said, making Walter choke on his drink. "No need to do that tomorrow, there is plenty time for all that kind of thing." Walter said, and Moira nodded. Suddenly, Raisa tripped on something and the bowl she had in her hand was about to break on the table, when Oliver caught it. "I am so sorry Mr. Oliver…" Raisa apologized, feeling very bad. "It's all right, don't worry." He told her, in Russian. "Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy asked at the same time as Laurel asked how he knew Russian. "I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Oliver." Walter said, in surprise. "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mom, Walter." Oliver replied, shocking everyone in the room, and an awkward silence took place in the room. "I didn't say anything." Thea assured, adjusting her posture on her seat. "She didn't have to." Oliver said, reassuring everyone, but mostly Thea. "Oliver, Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that we did anything to disrespect your father." Moira assured her son, taking Walter's hand. "It's fine, I don't mind." Oliver said, before Walter could add anything else, then got up from his chair. "May I be excused?" he asked, and Moira nodded. He was about to leave when Tommy stopped him before Laurel even got up to do the same. "Don't forget about tomorrow, huh?" Tommy asked, and Oliver nodded, taking his hand before he left the room.

The next day, after being legally resurrected, and promising his sister he wouldn't get into any trouble, Oliver went in town with Tommy and Laurel, who wanted him to see the sights that might have changed over the years.

Tommy took him around the city and in the Glades, where Oliver saw an old factory his father owned before they left on the Gambit.

"I want to make a stop before we head to lunch." Oliver told Tommy. "Sure, where do you want to go?" Tommy asked, curious. "The cemetery." He said, and Laurel gave Tommy a look, from the back seat. "Ok, we can go there." Tommy said, giving Laurel a quick look as well.

Once they got to the cemetery, Oliver led them to a familiar gravestone, where it was written: 'Kara Danvers… Loving daughter and sister'. "I'm so sorry… it's all my fault…" he whispered, kneeling in front of the grave. "What do you mean, it's all your fault?" Laurel asked, putting a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "She died because of me…" Oliver sobbed, head in his hands. "What does that mean? What happened?" Tommy asked, not understanding what his best friend meant. "I asked her to come on the Gambit, and it crashed, we washed on shore, and passed two years together, and we weren't alone. On our second year, a man wanted a serum made by Japanese, and we tried to stop him, but… when we confronted him, he asked me to make a choice, between my friend, and Kara… I didn't want to choose, and Kara payed the price with her life, a bullet in the back…" Oliver explained, tears in his eyes. "Ollie, we are so sorry…" Laurel said, not exactly knowing what to do.

After having some Big Belly Burger, the trio was knocked out by a group of men in masks.

When Oliver woke up, he had a bag on his head. One of the men in masks took off his bag and looked right at him. "Hello Mr. Queen!" he said, sounding menacing and a tad insane. Oliver breathed heavily, looking right at the man as well. "Mr. Queen! Did your father survive with you on the island?" the man asked, and Oliver looked at Laurel and Tommy, who were knocked out, so he knew he could act. "I ask the questions, and you give me answers." The man said, using his teaser on Oliver, who cried in pain. "Go to hell." Oliver said, breathing heavily, and spitting on the floor. "Did your father go with you on the island?" the man repeated, before using his teaser again. Oliver nodded slowly, breathing a little faster. "Good… did he tell you anything?" the man asked, looking at his friends for a second. "Yes… he told me 'I'm going to kill you'." Oliver said, playing with his wrists. His captors started to laugh at what he said. "Really? How can you do that? You are zip cuffed to the chair!" the man said, still laughing. Oliver smirked, then held up his hands, showing them that he was free.

He punched the first masked man, then the second, before using his chair to cover himself from the men who started shooting at him.

The last man ran out of the building. Oliver, before following him, went to check on his friends' pulses, and when he felt like they had one, he ran after the last crook.

Oliver jumped rooftop from rooftop, following the last masked man still up. When he finally got to the man, Oliver punched him, then took him in a chokehold. "What are you… doing?" the man asked, having difficulty breathing. "I have to. No one can know my secret." Oliver said, before breaking the man's neck.

Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, Moira, Walter and two police detectives were in the Queen mansion living room. "So… let me get this straight, you three were attacked by men in masks, and then were rescued by a guy in a green hood? Are you sure you are fine? Tommy, Laurel, do you believe the story?" Detective Lance, Laurel's father, asked, not really believing the story. "Dad, it's fine, we are all fine. We were out cold the whole time, but we did see some movements." Laurel said to her father, not wanting him to get in overprotective father mode. "Well, Oliver, I am glad you are alive. Be safe, now." Quentin said, after Moira looked at him with a "be civil" look. Oliver nodded, and the police detectives left the Queen mansion.

After Oliver left the mansion a little after Quentin and his partner, he went to the abandoned factory he saw earlier with Tommy and Laurel on their way to Big Belly Burger. He threw the bags he had brought over the fence and climbed over it. During the rest of the day, Oliver built his bunker and trained.

When he arrived home late that night, his mother and Walter were waiting for him outside, with an African-American man in a black suit and tie. "Hello Oliver, I would like you to meet John Diggle." Moira said to her son.

 **A/N1: I hope you liked this chapter, if you did, please review!**

 **A/N2: So, Barry'll be dating, for sure, and I don't know who to paire him with so review your answer to me. (No WestAllen here, sorry.)**

 **1- SnowBarry**

 **2- BarryxFelicity**

 **3- LindaxBarry**

 **4-SnartxBarry**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _After a few days of reflection, John Diggle came to the Queen Mansion. "If you're here for the bodyguard position, the new guy just quit." Oliver said, entering the room where John had been waiting. "No, actually, I'm here for the other position, I mean, if it's still on the table." John said, turning around to see Oliver grinning. "Of course, it's still available. You decided to join me…" Oliver said, glad he had accepted his offer._


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello dear readers, still got a writer's block, but I guess I could write a few things for this story... but it'll take a while before I finish the next chapter for Island, so I am sorry for the wait. So... hope you like this chapter! Oh! And btw, this is the last chapter before two ex-lovers see each other again, and if you follow Bonds and Island since the beginning, comment and say what ex-lovers will find each other! Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any CW shows!**

Chapter 15: the crusade

It had been a month and a half since Moira introduced John Diggle to her son Oliver, and Oliver always seemed to find a way to ditch his new bodyguard. He had started his holy mission, what his father had asked him to do, what he promised Kara he would do once they would get off the island, all of these things. His father asked him to right his wrongs with the notebook Kara had found on Robert's body. He promised Kara that he would find a way to write his father's wrongs and purge his city from the poison.

The day before, while Oliver was hunting one of the names on the list, he didn't have the time to talk to him, that a sniper nicknamed Deathshot, killed him. When Oliver tried to attack the sniper, a bullet lased with cuarie brushed on his skin, causing some of the poison to enter his bloodstream. He then found out that Deathshot was in fact Floyd Lawton, a hitman that killed John's brother.

Today, at the bidding ceremony to buy a company, Oliver was with his family and his bodyguard, but was secretly looking for Floyd Lawton. When the shooting started, Oliver ran in the stairway and took his suit from the trash cane.

He fought Deathshot, and they were mostly equals, but Oliver's bodyguard, John Diggle, came and helped the Hood in his fight. When Oliver shot Deathshot in the eye, he turned and found Diggle, shot in the arm.

Oliver took Diggle to his foundry, under his nightclub, and cured him from the poison in the bullet. When Diggle woke up, he saw Oliver in his suit, without the hood. "Hey… your awake." Oliver said, relieved, as he got up to see him. "You're… him…?" Dig asked, pointing Oliver. "Yep…" Oliver nodded, looking at Diggle. "Where are we?" he asked, confused. "Under Verdant, this is the Foundry, where I work as the Hood." Oliver answered, showing what he had. "Why did you bring me here? Why not the hospital?" Dig asked, not really understanding what that all meant. "You were poisoned with cuary, a poison used my only one man, Floyd Lawton, your brother's killer. I brought you here not only because I could cure you, but because I need your help. I want you to help me in my mission." Oliver told Diggle, who was shocked at the confession. "You stopped Andy's killer?" Dig asked, shocked. "Yes. And I want you to help me in my crusade." Oliver repeated, while he let John look around the Foundry. "Why me?" Dig asked, he wanted to know why that crazy vigilante had helped him. "You are a soldier, special forces, it's perfect, and you know that soldiers work together in missions, it's rarely solo, not when it's dangerous." Oliver answered, sighing. "Oliver… you're not a soldier… you're a criminal…" Dig answered, remorse and hatred in his eyes. "I am still going to let you think about it… give me your answer when you are ready." Oliver answered, going to change and go back home.

The next day, Oliver found out that John had quit, leaving Oliver an unwritten message saying he didn't want to work with him. About two days after Oliver told John, Oliver found him at the Big Belly Burger restaurant. "I found a lac of police cars when I got home a yesterday, is it that you are in on my offer?" Oliver asked, sitting in front of John. "Oliver, you're a criminal, but my gut tells me that you should still do what you do… but I don't want anything to do with it." Dig said, and Oliver sighed. "John, what I do, it's for the best of this city… it's dying, I am just curing it. I take these people on my list to justice, and I want you to help me do that." Oliver said, getting up, and telling his new bodyguard, Rob, that he was going to the bathroom, which he never came back from.

After a few days of reflection, John Diggle came to the Queen Mansion. "If you're here for the bodyguard position, the new guy just quit." Oliver said, entering the room where John had been waiting. "No, actually, I'm here for the other position, I mean, if it's still on the table." John said, turning around to see Oliver grinning. "Of course, it's still available. You decided to join me…" Oliver said, glad he had accepted his offer. "Yes, but on one condition, I'm not going to be a sidekick, and maybe with me, there will be less casualties, including you." Dig said, shacking Oliver's hand. "John, I don't need anyone to save me." Oliver said, as serious as always. "Maybe not, but you need someone just the same. You need someone to remind you of who you are." Dig said, releasing Oliver's hand.

About a month later, after coming back from Central City to see Barry, Oliver went to the Foundry and looked at something. During the last few weeks, he had gotten help from a Felicity Smoak, a blond girl who works at Queen Consolidated as an IT girl. She had helped him stop Deathshot, Count Vertigo and many more. Now, Oliver found out that Walter, his step father, brought her into something that he shouldn't have, about another version of the list, and about things involving Moira Queen, Oliver, and Thea's mother, and he had gotten himself kidnapped. That night, Oliver wanted to confront his mother, but not as her son, but as someone else, as the Hood.

The Hood entered the CEO office at Queen Consolidated while Moira was having a meeting with some of her employees. They were knocked out easily by the Hood, who then raised his bow, aiming at Moira. "Moira Queen, you have failed this city!" Oliver yelled, his voice modulator on. When Moira was about to go to her desk, Oliver shot an arrow in the desk to keep her from doing anything. "Stay still!" Oliver yelled, warningly. He took another arrow and aimed at Moira threateningly. "Please, don't kill me…" Moira begged, hands raised. "Do you know anything about your husband's disappearance!? Do you know if he is still alive!?" Oliver asked, raising his voice. "No… I don't know where my husband is… I swear…" Moira pleaded, her voice in a panicking tone. "Do you know anything about the undertaking?" Oliver asked, calming his voice.

The undertaking was something he had found out after hearing on a conversation between his mother and Malcom Merlyn, Tommy's father, thanks to the help of John Diggle, who had been in the room next to the meeting between Mr. Merlyn and Mrs. Queen, so technically, John was the one to overhear the conversation, not Oliver.

Moira bended down slightly and Oliver tensed. "I said, don't move!" Oliver yelled, his bow still raised. "I am… I'm a mother!" Moira said, showing him a photo of himself and Thea. "I have a son… Oliver… and a daughter… her name is Thea… she's just a teenager… please don't take me from my children. They already lost their father… they can't lose me too. Please… whoever you are… please…" Moira begged, still holding the picture. "Ok…" Oliver said, lowering his bow, and calming his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you." he added, to Moira's relief. However, she bended down, turned slightly and took the gun that was close to her. She shot randomly into the window and at Oliver, who fell on the floor, shot in the shoulder. After seeing the Hood on the floor, Moira went under her desk and dialed security. "This is Moira Queen, I'm on the 39th floor and I need help, there's an intruder… please…" Moira said, and hung up, but when she went to look at the vigilante, he was gone.

Felicity was sitting in her car and starting the engine when she heard groaning coming from the back seat. She yelped in surprise when she saw the Hood laying on her back seat. "I'm not going to hurt you Felicity." He said, to Felicity's surprise. "How do you know my name?" she asked, confused. "Because you know my name…" Oliver said, taking off his hood and groaning in pain. "Oliver… oh… this makes so much sense… you're bleeding." Felicity said, seeing the wound on her boss' shoulder. "I don't need to be told that…" Oliver said, wincing. "You need a hospital." Felicity said, concerned. "My father's old factory… in the Glades…" Oliver said, instead of agreeing with her. "You need a doctor… not a steel worker." Felicity argued, starting the car. "Just promise me, you will take me to my father's factory, and nowhere else…" Oliver said, shocking Felicity with his stubbornness. "I… I promise…" Felicity said, driving towards the Glades. Oliver sighed in relief and laid down on the seat.

Diggle was in the Foundry looking at a report about Oliver's attack on his mother, as the Hood, when he heard footsteps coming inside the lair. "Excuse me…" Felicity said, and Dig raised his gun in shock. "Will you help me… he's really heavy." Felicity demanded, ignoring the gun pointed at her.

Diggle and Felicity placed Oliver on a makeshift medical bed and Felicity placed pressure on the wound. "I should've taken him to a hospital." Felicity said, putting pressure on the wound. "No, Felicity, it's why he asked you to take him here… at the hospital, the police would have asked him how and why he got the wound." Dig said, taking a defibrillator close to Oliver. "I assume how and why are Oliver Queen's least favorite questions." Felicity said, while Diggle was looking in some drawers, taking out something. "Yah, well, there's also when and where he's not too fond of." Dig scoffed, opening one last drawer. "So, we can't take him to a hospital…" Felicity started, looking at Dig, confused. "We… are bringing the hospital, to him…" Dig said, showing Felicity a bag of blood. "Is that...?" Felicity asked, not sure if she wanted the answer. "It's Oliver's. He stored it for a rainy day, and I got to say, today, it's purling." Dig said, getting close to Felicity. "I got it." He said, putting pressure on the wound for her.

It took a while for Oliver to feel better, and he flat lined once, and seized once, but he was fine after they used the defibrillator on him. Thought he had flat lined a second time, but it was just a malfunction in the stickers. It took a while for Oliver to get back on his feet, but he was fine.

 **A/N1: I hope you liked this chapter, if you did, please review!**

 **A/N2: So, Barry'll be dating, for sure, and I don't know who to paire him with so review your answer to me, you still have time to give me your answer.**

 **1- SnowBarry**

 **2- BarryxFelicity**

 **3- LindaxBarry**

 **4-SnartxBarry**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _Oliver was training on the Salmon ladder, in the Foundry, when his phone rang. He got off the ladder and took his phone from Felicity, who had his phone in her hands. "Oliver Queen." Oliver said, not looking at the caller ID. "Olly? Oh, my god your alive! I am so happy!" Barry's voice was heard on the other line. "Wait… Barry? Is that you? You're awake?" Oliver asked, making Felicity look at him in shock. "Yah, I just woke up…" Barry said, and Oliver sighed in relief. "Thank god… how are you?" Oliver asked, avoiding anything that was relating to him and the island. "Yah, I'm ok! Are you ok? What happened to you? Is Kara with you?" Barry asked, concern in his voice._


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my dear readers, sorry for the long break, I still have a writers block, but for the next chapters, so I have slowly decided to post some chapters for Bonds, and Island. So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the idea**

Chapter 16: Awakening

About nine months have passed since he was struck by lightning and Barry was still comatose. The DEO was still using the STAR Labs building as a base of operations in Central City, where Alex Danvers, a friend and colleague of Barry's, was in charge. It was early, and the DEO was nowhere near the cortex that day and the two remaining employees, Cisco and Caitlin, were there to check on Barry. The song "Poker Face" was playing in the back, which slightly annoyed Caitlin. "Why are you playing this song?" she finally asked her friend, stopping what she was doing. "He loves this song…" Cisco said, grinning, as usual. "How can you possibly know that…" Caitlin asked, continuing to check on Barry. "I checked his Facebook page. I mean, he can hear everything, right?" Cisco answered, with another question. "Well, hearing is the last sense to degenerate." Caitlin said, turning her back to her patent. A gasp made her turn around to see Barry awake. "Oh, my god!" Cisco yelled in surprise, almost dropping his lollypop. "He's awake!" Caitlin said, stating the obvious. "Doctor Wells, we need you in the cortex, like right now! Agent Danvers too, if you are in the building." Cisco said in the intercoms. "Pupils equally reactive to light." Caitlin said, testing Barry. "What?" Barry asked, confused. "I need you to urinate in this." Caitlin said, giving him a small cup. "Not this second… My name is Cisco, she's Caitlin… Dr. Snow." Cisco said, snatching the cup out of her hands. "Wait… what? What is going on…" Barry asked, confused. "You were struck by lightning, dude!" Cisco said, excited, as always. Barry got up and looked at the mirror. "Lightning… gave me abs?" Barry asked, confused (A/N: Legendary line… just perfect… XD). "Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they are in a constant state of flux." Caitlin answered, looking at him. "What…" Barry was still totally confused. "You were in a coma." Cisco said, making Barry turn to him. "For how long?" Barry asked, very much confused. "Nine months… hello, Mr. Allen." Harrison Wells said, making Barry turn to him, as he answered for Cisco, entering the room with a very familiar auburn-haired woman. "Alex!" Barry said, going to hug his friend, and the only person he actually knew in the room. "Barry, it's good to see you awake. Iris and Joe were so worried about you." Alex said hugging her friend and giving him a STAR Labs shirt. "Wait… Iris and Joe were here?" Barry asked, putting the shirt on. "Yes, and Oliver's mother and sister, and my mother, well only once. Also, Felicity came a few times. I guess after that mission in Starling, you two became friends." Alex answered, making Barry look at her. "Wait… there's something you are not telling me… who else came?" Barry asked, he knew when Alex forgot to mention a detail. "Oliver… Oliver came a few times in the last month… he's alive Barry…" Alex said, making Barry gasp. "Olly…? He… he's alive…? Wait… what about Kara? What about your sister?" Barry asked, shocked. "I don't know, I haven't seen him myself, I just saw that he came in a few times." Alex answered, forgetting that the STAR Labs employees were all staring at them. "So… Iris came?" Barry asked, remembering that his foster sister was with him when he was struck by lightning. "Yes… and she talks… a lot." Caitlin said, folding her arms. "And, she's hot." Cisco added, getting next to him. "You should call Oliver." Alex said, knowing that Barry asked that question about Iris to change subjects. "Yah… I'm going to do that right now." Barry said, taking his phone from Alex, and leaving the cortex. "Can I keep the sweatshirt?" Barry asked, perking his head inside the room. "Yah… keep the sweatshirt…" Wells said, waving Barry off, who left the room right after thanking him.

Oliver was training on the Salmon ladder, in the Foundry, when his phone rang. He got off the ladder and took his phone from Felicity, who had his phone in her hands. "Oliver Queen." Oliver said, not looking at the caller ID. "Olly? Oh, my god, it's true! You're alive! I am so happy!" Barry's voice was heard on the other line. "Wait… Barry? Is that you? You're awake?" Oliver asked, making Felicity look at him in shock. "Yah, I just woke up…" Barry said, and Oliver sighed in relief. "Thank god… how are you?" Oliver asked, avoiding anything that was relating to him and the island. "Yah, I'm ok! Are you ok? What happened to you? Is Kara with you?" Barry asked, concern in his voice. "No… she didn't survive… she's not with me… I'm sorry…" Oliver said, closing his eyes, tears were rolling on his cheeks, so Felicity took his hand, not knowing what else to do. "It's fine… I'm just sad she didn't make it with you…" Barry said, truthfully.

The rest of their conversation was about where Oliver was for the past five years and what Barry did before getting struck by lightning.

"I can't believe you were on an island for the last five years…" Barry said, sighing, and getting out of STAR Labs. "You're the one to talk… having a drinking problem and getting recruited by a government agency that deals with aliens and working with _Alex_ of all people, that's one hell of a story." Oliver said, and Barry just knew he was smirking.

After Barry hung up, he went to see Iris and Joe, who were both very happy that he was alright. "Still got that baby face, though…" one the officers said to Barry, joking, he knew the young man for a while, since Barry came to the station very often to see Joe. It was when he left the two that things started going wrong… or doing thing weird… he looked at his hand and saw that it was vibrating. "What the hell is happening to me…" Barry whispered, confused, again. He started to run, and when he was about to run into a truck, he ran through it! "Cool!" Barry said, when he stopped running. To test his abilities more before going to STAR Labs, he ran around town, and found out that he could also run on water and on walls, which was awesome, according to him. When he ran, a trail of yellow lightning was following him… like when his mother was murdered… He ran back to the Labs, happy about what he had just did.

 **A/N: So, sorry for this short chapter, but Oliver and Barry are back together (not together, together, but you understand), only Kara remains to show her little face in Starling/Central! Please review, I appreciate your comments!**

 _Next, on Bonds..._

 _"My team at STAR Labs, and Oliver…" Barry lied, the DEO was a secret organization, Joe didn't know he worked there, no one did. "I'm sorry Barry, about Kara, I know you loved her…" Joe said, hugging the young man. "Thanks Joe… but 'sorry' won't bring her back, will it?" Barry almost spat, clearly angry that his ex-girlfriend was dead. "I know, but I never really told you that I felt bad for you and Oliver, losing her must have been hard for you, and their families." Joe said, releasing his foster son from the hug._


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a while since I posted a chapter on this story, but here I am, I hope you like it! So, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 17: the birth of a new hero

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, can you?" Caitlin asked, skeptical. "My sister was an alien, and you've seen her cousin on the television, Dr. Snow, you know the impossible like this, is very much possible," Alex said, in her work mode. "Are you ready in there? How does it fit?" Cisco asked Barry, who was in a trailer, before Caitlin could answer, the speedster came out, in a strange red outfit. "I feel a little snug…" Barry came from the trailer. "At least you will be moving so fast no one will see you," Wells said, typing on some computers. "Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin, your vitals," Cisco told Barry, before taking a speedometer, probably adapted for his speed. "What do you do?" Barry asked, looking at him. "I make the toys, man!" Cisco said, while Caitlin went to check on the suit. "What?" she asked, noticing how Barry was looking at her. "Nothing, just noticed you don't smile too much…" Barry said, apologetically. "My once promising carrier in bioengineering is over and my boss is in a wheelchair for life. That storm, that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancé, so not really in a smiling mood." Caitlin said, all serious mode. "I get it, my girlfriend died a few years ago, in a boat accident, I know how it feels to lose someone you care about," Barry said, trying not to think about it too much.

After Cisco told him he could start, Barry ran really fast, a yellow lightning trail following him. "Woah, he can move!" Cisco said, impressed. "That's impossible…" Caitlin whispered in disbelief. "We're going to have rethink your definition of impossible, Dr. Snow," Alex said, typing on a computer, as she took a peek of Barry running away. "It's still hard to believe, agent Danvers," Caitlin commented, looking at Barry's outfit. "I fight aliens for a living with Barry, over there, so I know what is weird, or not," Alex said, irritated at Caitlin's stubbornness.

While Barry was running, he remembered how his mother died, red and yellow lightning running around the room. As he lost focus, he didn't realize there were barrels in front of him, and he tried to stop, but crashed in them, breaking his hand.

Once he was back at STAR Labs, Barry woke up, his hand hurting less than before. Caitlin showed him a scan of his hand, almost healed. "It's your hand. It healed, in three hours," Caitlin explained, pointing the scan before, and after it healed. "Three hours? How is this possible?" Barry questioned, clearly confused. "What happened out there, something came in your mind, causing you to lose focus?" Wells asked, rolling near Barry, who was on a hospital bed. "When I was eleven, my mother was murdered," Barry revealed, looking down. Caitlin and Cisco had gone to their desk, but the sudden reveal caused them to turn to Barry, shocked, and sympathetic to him. Alex had left for her apartment, since she knew Barry could take care of himself.

Once Caitlin let him go out of the lab, Barry went out to see Iris, but they encountered a man that had the powers to control the weather and had returned to the labs. After demanding explanations, Dr. Wells gave him some, according to him, the city was now full of meta-humans, people like Barry and this man named Clyde Mardon.

Obviously, Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells didn't want Barry to run around a play hero, but Alex, their boss Hank, and the DEO, were sure that the opposite was the best. They gave him a dark red suit with a lightning symbol on the chest (A/N: the suit is darker than the suit in the show), so he would be able to run around, stop crimes and meta-humans, using the training he had gotten from the DEO, who also gave him training equipment that could resist his velocity.

Before he could attack Mardon, he believed that he needed Oliver's help. The week before, after he told Oliver he was a speedster, he had seen the Hood and found out that his former boyfriend was the Starling City vigilante, so he knew that his help would be great.

When he entered the training area he was supposed to meet up with Oliver, Barry found out he was already there. "Barry, you're late! How can you have super-speed and still be late, you haven't changed in that point, for the last five years," Oliver said, in his suit, folding his arms. Barry was also in his new suit, which he already used a few times to take care of robberies, and petty crimes, never against meta-humans yet. "Yah… sorry about that… at least, I've already got some training before you! My training with the DEO will help," Barry said, apologetically. "So, why am I here if you already got training?" Oliver asked, curious. "Well, I've analyzed your work, and you look like you were trained in that sort of thing… but I want to know how you do it all," Barry said, and used his speed to look around without Oliver seeing it. "Fine, let's start," Oliver said, getting his bow and an arrow. Barry smirked, and lightning flickered in his eyes, then started running around the room. He ran around on the walls, making Oliver turn around and shoot randomly. Oliver had to admit, Barry was good, he knew how to use his speed as an advantage, and partially blind his adversary.

In the end, Barry was ready to fight his first meta, and Oliver had given him many tips. When he got to the warehouse Mardon was staying at, detective Joe West and his new partner Eddie Thawne were already there, trying to fight him off. Barry came in, in his suit, and punched Clyde with a strong right hook Oliver had thought him earlier.

When Clyde created a tornado, Barry slightly panicked, reaching for his coms. "Guys… what do I do? I could run around it on the opposite direction, cutting off its legs?" Barry asked, stopping in front of the tornado. "Yah, but you will have to top 200 miles per hour to do that," Alex said in his ear. "I have to try!" Barry yelled, he turned to see Joe looking at him before running around the tornado.

Barry was trying to do it, but it was hard, he was grateful Cisco and Caitlin showed up for his first take down of a meta-human. "I can't do it…" Barry said, even with all the encouragements his friends were giving. "Yes, you can. Barry, I was wrong about you… when I looked at you, all I saw was another failure, I had failed you, but when you showed us your speed, I thought I might have a chance to redeem myself in your eyes. Now run, Barry, run!" Barry heard Dr. Wells' voice, surprised. Barry ran faster and faster, until the tornado disappeared, and Clyde fell on the ground, his neck snapped. The speedster, tired of his run, took off his mask in front of Joe, revealing himself as his foster son, Barry Allen.

They would have a conversation later, after they would both rest, because Joe needed to talk to his foster son about how he knew how to fight like that, and how he would kill a man.

"So… the lightning? That's what gave you your speed?" Joe asked Barry, who nodded. "Who knows about this?" Joe asked, curious. "My team at STAR Labs, and Oliver…" Barry lied, the DEO was a secret organization, Joe didn't know he worked there, no one did. "I'm sorry Barry, about Kara, I know you loved her…" Joe said, hugging the young man. "Thanks Joe… but 'sorry' won't bring her back, will it?" Barry almost spat, clearly angry that his ex-girlfriend was dead. "I know, but I never really told you that I felt bad for you and Oliver, losing her must have been hard for you, and their families." Joe said, releasing his foster son from the hug. "Thanks… it means a lot… it's been harder on Alex, I think, since she had a drinking problem when Kara left, she thinks that if she didn't have one, Kara wouldn't have left, or something, but we both know she would have gone either way. I was supposed to go, but I couldn't… I blamed myself for so long, but now, I know that if I was on the Gambit too, I would have died with them. Or at least I would still be with the ones I love…" he couldn't take it anymore, Barry fell in his foster father's arms, crying. "Hey… Barry, Oliver is back, you can still be with him… I know you also loved Kara, but… you can still make up for lost time with Oliver," Joe said, patting Barry on the back. "I can't… I abandoned them… both of them… I don't deserve their love…" Barry said, through the tears. "It'll be fine, son… just ask for forgiveness. The worse that can happen is that Oliver refuses your apology," Joe said, patting the younger man's shoulder. "Thanks Joe, it means a lot," "You're welcome, son," Barry nodded, and left the scene after he was checked out.

When the young speedster got back to STAR Labs, planning what he would say to Oliver, he found his boss, Hank Henshaw, in the middle of the Cortex, a file in his hands. "Sir? What brings you to these parts?" Barry asked, shaking the man's hand. "I need you and your team to work on this case for me, it's not alien, but this facility isn't exactly part of the DEO, so I can give it to you, since you've been dealing with this, I know you can figure it out," Hank said, giving the file to his third in command. "Beth Sans Soucy…?" Barry wondering, reading the file at high speeds. "She works for General Eiling," Hank said, sitting on a chair. "Tell me more," Barry said, accepting the case. Hank smirked, glad his agent would take it, General Eiling was the same kind as General Lane, the one he had to deal with in National City.

 **A/N: Here you go, all done! hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was short! What is Beth up to now, do you want to guess? Please review, any comment is appreciated, so please give one! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a while since I posted a Bonds chapter, so here it is! And lucky for you guys, this is a pretty long chapter for me, so enjoy! I also have another surprise for you, you'll have to read the chapter to find out! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Chapter 18: Plastic

"We received word that Eiling was searching for an asset, one of his soldiers had gotten abilities, and now, Wade wants her for his own benefit. Agent Allen, I might know where she is, so suit up, you have a new meta to meet." Hank said, once the whole team was there.

"Yes, sir, I'm on it." Barry said, speeding away, with his suit.

Once he got to the location provided by Henshaw, Barry stopped, and cased his environment. A lovely brunette woman exited the building, almost running down the stairs, as she walked in the opposite direction as Barry. "Beth Sans Soucy?" Barry called out, getting the woman's attention.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, doing a double take of the man in front of her.

"I need you to come with me, you're not safe out here, not alone at least, we know Eiling's looking for you." Barry said, taking a few steps forward, slowly approaching Beth.

"Don't come any closer!" Beth cried out, panicking.

"You're scaring her, Agent Allen." Henshaw said, through the coms.

"I know, sir, thanks for clearing that for me." Barry said, sarcastically to the director, then he turned to the sergeant in front of him. "We need to go, now, please, you have to believe me." Barry pleaded, taking her arms, but then she pushed him away, leaving a purple stain on the emblem of his suit.

"Quickly, take whatever your wearing off of you!" Beth said, and Barry ran far, took of his suit, and as soon as he was out, in exploded. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was Barry in a tank top and shorts.

When he got back to STAR, he ran directly to the med bay, taking a pair of DEO pants, and STAR Labs t-shirt. As she put the shirt on, Cisco and Caitlin looked at him in confusion. "Don't ask…" Barry sighed, approaching them.

"I'm gonna ask, where is the suit?" Cisco asked, clearly confused and shocked.

"It blew up, dude! I managed to get out of it before it went… kaboom!" Barry explained, tired.

"The suit… went kaboom?" Cisco asked, catatonic.

"The DEO made three!" Caitlin protested.

"Ok, we have two, and I liked that one." Cisco complained.

"Turns out, Beth Sans Soucy is a meta that can explode anything she touches." Barry explained, taking a towel, and a bottle. "I'm going training, see you guys soon." Barry said, speeding away.

"We should find Sergeant Sans Soucy, Mr. Ramon, can you do that?" Henshaw asked, turning to the Hispanic man, after Barry left.

"Yes, director Henshaw, I'll do that right away." Cisco said, and Hank nodded, before leaving to find his third in command.

"Agent Allen, we are going to find Sergeant Sans Soucy, your team will need your help." Hank ordered, and Barry slowed down, before stopping and stepping down from the treadmill.

"Yes, sir, I'll notice you when the team finds anything." Barry said, before going back to the Cortex.

"I thought you said you were going to train?" Caitlin asked, when the speedster entered the room.

"I did, but Hank told me you were finding Beth, so I came back, in case you needed me." Barry answered, sitting on a chair.

"Oh, man, we are going to find that girl and throw her butt into a secured prison for making my suit explode…" Cisco said, typing on his computer, but stopped, as he found a picture of the woman. "Unless she looks like that…" Cisco said, in awe, as he showed the picture on the TVs.

"I don't think she meant to hurt me, she seemed scared," Barry said, looking at the picture of the woman who blew up his suit.

"Well, I'd be scared too, if I could blow up everything I touch." Alex's voice came from the doors to the Cortex.

"Hey Alex, when did you get to Central?" Barry asked, hugging his colleague.

"I just got here. I decided to stop by before I checked in at my hotel." Alex said, returning the hug.

"I'll come with, and I can fill you in on what you missed while you were gone, and I could treat you to a welcome back coffee at Jitters." Barry said, and Alex nodded, smiling, and the two left, leaving a few curious or shocked members of the team.

After the two were alone, Barry took the woman's hand, and Alex grabbed Barry's hand as well, and they went to the coffee shop. "When will we tell your friends about us? Why don't we?" Alex asked, she didn't seem angry, just curious. It was true, she wanted to tell Barry's friends about them, so they didn't have to hide their feelings for each other, but she knew that Barry wanted to keep a part of his personnel life away from the STAR Labs employees, since they didn't really understand what happened to him.

"Because, I'm trying to be professional with them, but it's getting hard, being with them. Besides, I don't want to face Ollie about this… don't get me wrong, I love what we have, it's just…" Barry rambled, making Alex smile.

"You are scared of how he'll react badly, considering what I did to Kara." Alex finished, understanding his point.

"Yeah… I might have forgiven you a while back, but we both know that Oliver is hard to convince, especially when it comes to family and friends." Barry said, his hand on Alex's.

"Bar, I believe in you, I know you'll be able to convince your ex that I changed." Alex told Barry, kissing him on the lips.

"I'll try," Barry breathed, kissing her back.

"Take me to your place." Alex whispered into his ear, biting it carefully.

"Yes ma'am." Barry said, leading his girlfriend to his apartment.

Meanwhile, Joe was at the precinct, thinking about a case he was working on, when he thought about Barry. He was working with a team at STAR Labs, he had found out because Barry left his STAR Labs sweatshirt at his house a few weeks ago, and since then, he's been a part of the team ever since. He had a lot of cases to take care of, so he wasn't present for when Barry confronted Beth. Now Barry was being secretive, for the past month, and he had been secretive for longer than that, but now it was worse. So, Joe decided to go to the man's apartment, and confront him, plus Cisco texted him to tell him he had a lead on finding Beth, but couldn't reach Barry. When the door opened, however, he didn't expect to see what was behind that door…

Before being interrupted, Barry and Alex had been making out in the man's bed, and every so often, Barry vibrated his body because of the excitement, and Alex had gotten used to it, and found it fun, now. Barry was over the auburn-haired woman, kissing her passionately, when there was a knock on the door of his small apartment. It was a very small apartment, too, only three rooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the rest, so when the door was opened, the bed was easily seen. The couple jumped at the sound, and Barry put on his jeans, and shirt at super speed, before opening the door, forgetting Alex could be seen, as well, but she was getting dressed, too. "Joe! What are you doing here?" Barry asked, opening the door.

"Well, Cisco told me he couldn't reach you, but he had a lead on Beth, so he wanted me to tell you." Joe said, entering the room, even with Barry's protests.

"No, Joe!" Barry said, but it was too late, his foster father was there, inside his apartment, looking straight at Alex.

"Agent Danvers? What is going on?" Joe asked, confused.

"Hello, detective… euh… it's a long story…" Alex said, nervous.

"Which we can explain later, we need to go." Barry turned to Joe. "You said that Cisco found something about Beth?" Joe nodded.

"Then let's go." Alex said, all changed, and ready to go, even with her gun in its holster.

"Barry." Barry turned to his girlfriend, who have him his own holster.

"Thanks." Barry said, attaching it to his leg, before leaving with his foster dad, and girlfriend.

In STAR Labs, Cisco was pacing all around, hoping Joe would get in touch with Barry, and maybe Alex. When the trio entered the room, the team sensed the tension between them. "What happened?" Cisco asked, awkwardly.

"Well… I… euh…" Joe tried to explained, but failed.

"We'll explain later, Joe said you found Sergeant Sans-Soucy?" Barry asked, getting in his government agent mode.

"Yeah, I did, she's in a building on Maine." Cisco said, typing on his computer.

"Agent Allen, earlier I got a visit from Eiling, he might try to get Beth, bring her back her." Wells said, wheeling in, as he looked at Barry. The man was rarely there, but he was when it was important.

"Lead the way." Barry said, speeding out of the room, grabbing his suit on the way.

In the meantime, Beth was at her old doctor's building, attacking him. "Beth Sans-Soucy! Stop!" Barry said, as he entered the building.

"You again." Beth said, surprised to see the speedster once again.

"You need to come with me, the General is about to come here, we can protect you." Barry pleaded, coming near the meta.

Outside of the building, General Eiling was giving his orders to his soldiers to get Beth. A soldier shot a tracker dart, which grazed Beth's arm. "Get me my asset." Eiling ordered, and his soldiers entered the building, weapons in hand. When they got there, there was no sign of anyone, except the doctor who was on the ground, terrified.

A few seconds later, Barry sped into the cortex in STAR Labs, placing Beth on the ground, and changing back into his black shirt, and DEO pants. "That sign, you're DEO, aren't you? I heard from you because of Lane, through General Eiling." Beth said, looking at the logo on the speedster's pants.

"Not us, we are just his team, those two are, though." Cisco said, pointing at Barry and Alex.

"Agent Barry Allen, third in command, and this is Agent Alex Danvers, second in command." Barry said, shacking the other woman's hand, after she put gloves on her hands.

"Nice to meet you, sorry for blowing up your suit." Beth said, apologetically, to Barry.

"It's fine, I have more." Barry waved it off, with a smile.

"You know Hank doesn't have the budget to make a lot of suits, right?" Alex whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but he made a few, in case something like this happened, and I preferred the other one, anyway. One of them is very much bulletproof, and has some sort of tracking technology." Barry whispered back, a small smile on his face.

"You have powers too? Do you know any others who were changed?" Beth asked Barry, curious.

"There's been a few." Caitlin answered, making the soldier turn towards the doctor.

"But, none that looks like you." Cisco said, airily, making Barry sigh in amusement, and Caitlin to look at him curiously. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate! Please don't leave…" Cisco added, awkwardly.

"I know how to perform a lobotomy." Caitlin told Cisco, who turned to her in shock and confusion.

"So… euh… should we test Beth's powers?" Cisco asked, breaking the moment between the couple. "Oh! Yeah, it's a good idea." Barry said, taking his holster again, that Alex had taken when the speedster changed outfits before he found Beth.

"Do you really need a gun?" Caitlin asked, looking at him.

"I am still an agent of the DEO, if speed doesn't get it done, I have weapons." Barry said, checking the ammo in his gun.

A few minutes later, the group was outside, a long table with plastic projectiles, with Cisco toying with some of them, and the others all around the table. "What do you want me to do?" Beth asked the man, looking at the objects without touching them, afraid to blow them up.

"Ok, so you need to take the object, and throw it." Cisco said, with a smirk, doing some gestures as he spoke.

"Okay…?" Beth said, taking a ball, and throwing it in the air. A few seconds later, the ball had exploded.

"Her Trauzl rating is around 45. That's the same as any plastic." Cisco said, looking at his tablet, and a smile covered his face. "Plastic, ha, first try!" he added, thinking of a name for Beth.

"Didn't think this one through, did you?" Catlin asked, taking a boomerang in her hand.

During their break, Barry took Beth for a walk near the field. "Downrange, insurgents started booby trapping cars. The rest of my tour, I was afraid to touch another vehicle. Now I'll spend the rest of my life terrified to touch another human being." Beth said, nostalgia in her voice, then she turned to Barry. "Did they try to help you?" the woman asked, curious.

"Yeah, they helped me learn how to use my powers, not reverse them. Although they technically do work for me, since the DEO took over STAR Labs." Barry said, a smirk on his face.

"If they could reverse it, so you weren't a meta-human, would you?" Beth asked.

"A friend, that is ironically my ex-boyfriend, told me that I was given my speed for a reason. That I was chosen. I don't know if I can believe that, but I've always wanted to help people. Now I can." Barry said, suddenly, his phone rang.

"Sorry." He took his phone, and answered. "Hey, Joe." Barry said.

"You remember when I told you that Iris was writing about the Streak?" Joe asked his foster son. A few weeks ago, Iris had started a blog about the Streak, and Joe tried to talk to her about it, but when he failed, he told Barry about it, and he talked to Iris, but also failed, so Joe had a talk with her earlier.

"Yeah?" Barry answered, confused.

"I had a conversation with Iris earlier, and I can see our conversation was a rousing success, Iris posted another story about the Streak." Joe said, dead serious.

"Joe, you know I tried to talk to her…" Barry tried, but his argument was weak, even to him.

"She signed her name to it, Barry… I know, you tried, I did too. I shouldn't have said anything to her. I just wanted you to know." Joe said, waving him off.

"Ok? Bye." Barry said, going back to the table.

"What was that about?" Alex asked, seeing the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Iris posted about the Streak again, and she added her name to it." Barry said, referring to the name the News had given him.

"Oh, that's not good." Cisco said, a weird look on his face.

"No." Barry said, frowning.

"If one of these meta-humans we're dealing with figures she knows something…" Cisco said, realization dawning his face.

"Then they may target her, I know." Barry added, speeding out.

Iris West was washing tables at Jitters, the shop closed, so she was locking up soon. Suddenly the door opened, but the African-American woman was too concentrated on her work to turn around. "Sorry, we're closed." Iris said, finally turning to the door, shocked to see the Streak. "Oh, my God, it's you."

"Iris West, I hear you've been writing about me." The Streak said, vibrating his vocal cords.

"You're real…" Iris said, still stunned. "I should, um, let me just clean up…" before Iris could finish her sentence, the Streak ran around, and a second later, everything was clean.

"Meet me on the roof." the Streak said, smirking. "I'll give you a head start." He smirked.

Iris went to the roof, and a second later, she felt a blur behind her, so she turned, seeing the Streak, sitting on the roof. "I need you to stop writing about me." He said, still vibrating his voice.

"There are a lot of people who need someone like you, right now." Iris countered, smiling. "To know that you're out there." Iris sighed. "I have so many questions. Where are you from?" she asked, and the Streak sped around, stopping on the other side of the roof.

"I can't say." He said, making Iris frown.

"Who are you?"

"Can't tell you that either." the Streak said, speeding away, walking on the border of the roof.

"How can you do what you do?" Iris asked, and the Streak ran out again, stopping on another side of the roof, and Iris scoffed. "You're a terrible interview." Iris said, frowning again.

"There's more to this than you can understand. Just trust me, please. I need you to stop." the Streak said, pleadingly.

"Can you stop?" Iris countered, smiling. "Running into buildings and rescuing people without them even knowing that you're there?"

"I don't do this for the glory."

"So, why do you? Look, I have this friend, and he had something terrible happen to him when he was a kid. His whole life, he's been telling storied about this impossible thing. And people laughed at him. And shrinks analyzed him. And he's been trying to find an answer ever since. But now, suddenly, it's like he's lost his faith. But you, you are proof that he wasn't crazy. Help me save my friend." Iris pleaded, the Streak now behind her

"He's a lucky guy." The Streak said, vibrating his face, then he sped away, leaving Iris on the rooftop.

When Barry got to STAR Labs, he found Beth, Cisco, Caitlin and Alex, tension in the room. Apparently, the shrapnel in the meta's body was merging with her on a cellular level, and the woman took it badly, as she left the Cortex.

A few hours later, she came back, looking for Cisco, but instead found Wells, who ordered her to go kill Eiling, so she went the military base in Central.

In the morning, Beth went to the base, and pulled a gun to the general's face. However, it was a bad idea, because the soldiers were ready for her.

It was too late, when Barry came, stopping Eiling from doing anything. "Are you ok?" Barry asked Beth, worried.

"I'm fine, thanks…" Beth said, and unbeknownst to the two metas, Eiling held up his gun, and shot Beth in the shoulder, causing her to fall down.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't see him…" Barry said, taking down his cowl, and kneeling next to Beth.

"Barry… it was Wells… he…" Beth said, before her head fell down, breathing stopping as well.

"What? Beth…?" Barry asked. "Guys… Beth is dead… Eiling killed her…" Barry added, and he turned to Beth, who's skin started glowing purple, like her bombs. "… guys…? She's glowing!"

"Oh, god, a mass that size, the explosion, it would be devastating!" Cisco said, almost shouting.

"Barry, you have to get her away from the city!" Alex said.

"There's no time!" Barry said, then he realized something. "Can I run on water?"

"You'll have to go approximately 650 miles per hour to do that, accounting the fluid drag." Cisco said, calculating everything.

Barry grabbed the glowing woman, and ran her on the water. Once he was far enough, he dropped her, and ran back towards the main land, followed by a big wave. However, he was taken by the wave.

When Barry woke up, he was in the Cortex, an EKG attached to him. "What happened?" he asked, groaning.

"You saved the city." Alex said, her hand on his arm.

"I watched him kill Beth…" Barry said, looking at the TV, where Eiling was covering up the explosion, as a drone strike. "And I can't do to him."

"Powerful men have a way to avoid consequences." Caitlin said, from her chair.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Cisco said, from next to Caitlin.

"Yeah."

"Well you can walk on water. Puts you in pretty interesting company." Caitlin said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Barry said, turning back to Alex, who smiled. "I need a drink." Alex laughed, and smiled back at him.

"I know a place. A cop in National said there was an alien bar there, and I'm sure there is one here too, where you can get drunk." Alex said, and Barry smiled, as the two left the Labs, and the others looked at them in shock, before shrugging, and going to a normal human bar.

 **A/N: How do you like the new plot change? If you liked it, please review, if you want to say anything, please do, and stay tune for the next chapter, even if it takes a while to post the next chapter, but during the winter break, I will post more often for all my stories.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello my dear readers, finally a new chapter, yes this story is still going on, I needed time to get over this insane writers block, so here I am! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it, but here I am, ready to continue this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything CW related, or DC, whatever you feel like calling it!**

Chapter 19: Truths Revealed

"Barry!" Cisco said, in Barry's coms.

"What?"

"There's a shootout in a warehouse on Sixth and Maine."

"On it!" Barry said, running towards the building. When he got there, he saw Iris in there, trying to get cover. He grabbed the woman, and sped her outside. "What were you doing there?" he asked, vibrating his voice.

"I heard about this, and I wanted to check it out!" Iris said. It had been a week, since the first time they encountered, and Iris had gotten a job at CCPN. She had applied before, and the editor had called her, giving her the job. Now she was on a story for the paper.

"I'll take care of this, don't worry." Barry said, speeding away.

"No, wait!" Iris protested, as the Streak left, letting go of her hand, she felt a static charge on her fingers, reminding her of something. When she was with Barry, while he was still at the hospital, she felt a static charge, when she touched his hand. "Barry…" Iris mumbled, looking at the Streak take out the bad guys.

* * *

Back at STAR Labs, minutes later, Oliver was there, talking with Barry, who was still in his suit. "Ollie, I told you, she changed." Barry told his friend, trying to convince him that Alex was good.

"She still did bad things to Kara, and you both lied to everyone about your work here, not just as the Streak, but as agents." Oliver said, a judgmental look on his face. The other two STAR Labs employees were working on their things, trying not to pay attention to the two vigilantes argue.

"Then you know how it feels, Oliver." Iris said, walking inside the Cortex, then she turned to Barry. "Hey Barry, or should I say, the Streak."

"Iris… I can explain…" Barry said, unsure of what to say. "Can we talk in private? With Oliver?" Iris nodded and the three went to the treadmill room.

* * *

In the Cortex, Cisco and Caitlin were looking at the muted screen, where Barry, Iris and Oliver had entered the treadmill room. "We totally shouldn't listen in the conversation," Cisco said, turning to Caitlin.

"Yeah, it's totally not our business," Caitlin added, shrugging.

"Well… technically, Iris _did_ find out that Barry's the speedster she has been writing about, so technically, it is our business," Cisco said, pressing on the sound bouton on the monitor, listening into the conversation the three were having.

* * *

"How… how did you find out? When did you?" Barry asked, confused.

"When the Streak saved me earlier, I got a static charge on my hand, the only other time it happened, was when you were in a coma." Iris said, sitting on the treadmill, while Barry and Oliver stayed up. "Wait? How did you know Barry was the Streak?" she asked, turning to Oliver.

"I'm the Hood, so he told me everything when I helped him train." Oliver said, dryly, shocking Iris.

"You-you're the Hood? Is it because of what happened on the island?" Iris asked, and Oliver nodded. "But… were you guys going to tell me?"

"You were the first person I wanted to tell, but then everything went crazy, and then I got a meta to take care of… and Joe…"

"Wait? What do you mean? My dad knows?" Iris asked, doubly confused.

"Yeah, Joe found out the first time I put the suit on, when I saved him from Mardon."

"Huh… Oliver… what does that have to with you?" Iris asked, confused.

"Well Kara and I were on an island together for a year and a half, then she died, and I stayed there for the next few years." Oliver explained, looking down. "Ever since I came back from Lian Yu, I put on the hood, and started helping my city. Barry is doing the same in Central City with STAR Labs."

"We're all having dinner at Joe's tonight, and we're inviting you, we can explain everything then, so if you have any other questions, you can ask them, there," Barry said, and Iris nodded.

* * *

The second Iris and the others walked out of the treadmill room, Caitlin and Cisco turned around, as if nothing happened. "That was totally not out business," Cisco said, and Caitlin nodded her agreement.

* * *

Barry was at Joe's house, helping him make the supper, and set the table. The two agents had left their gear at home, so there would be no questions asked. Iris wasn't there, yet, she was home, getting ready, Oliver was already there, with Alex, trying to do small talk. "So… how's life?" Oliver asked, he didn't know what to say, and talking about Kara was probably a bad idea. Alex still felt guilty about what happened to her sister, and so did Oliver, so he didn't want to bring back bad memories.

"Not bad, you?" Alex asked, apparently, she had the same train of thoughts.

"Yeah, it's good, now, being back here… I do miss a few things though."

"Like Kara…?" or not. Oliver thought, as Alex asked the question she had wanted to know for a while.

"Of course, I miss her! She was the love of my life, and I would've saved her if I could, but she saved a friend of ours, with the cost of her own life… she was a hero," Oliver said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Alex said, apologetically.

"It's fine… we all miss her, and I'm sure she missed everyone we left behind," Oliver said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The second I found out Kara had died in the Queen's _Gambit_ , I felt really bad, I felt so guilty… the last thing I ever said to her was an insult… I didn't want the last thing I told her to be something bad… but I didn't get my sobriety in check."

"I get it, I hate what happened to her, but we have to move on, I did, after I realized she was really dead… You need to find a way to cope with everything that has happened," Oliver said, patting on the agent's back.

"You really know your coping mechanisms, huh?"

"Well, I did lose a lot during the past five years… I guess that almost losing Kara multiple times did put things in perspective, and losing her for real was even… I was broken after that, took me a while to pull myself through. I used everything that I could as a distraction from everything that happened… like you use the DEO drama as a distraction from what you're feeling. Are you using Barry too…?"

"I'm not using him! I love him, and he loves me… He isn't a distraction."

"I wasn't talking about using him as a distraction, I was talking about using him as a way to be in contact with Kara, in a way. When she first died, I kept everything related to her, so I wouldn't lose her for good… or forget her… and I think that that is what you are doing with Barry."

"I'm not using my boyfriend as way to contact my dead sister! I dealt with my grief when I joined the DEO, and when you came back, I thought she might still be alive, but then you said that she was really dead. I was really sad, when I found out, and Barry helped me get through it, so no, I'm not using Barry to remember Kara," Alex said, and at that moment, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Alex said, going to see who it was, and saw Iris on the other side of the door. "Hi!" Alex greeted the woman.

"Hi!" the African-American woman greeted Alex, who waved at her to enter the house.

"Hey, Iris," Oliver said, hugging her.

"Hey, Ollie," Iris greeting the former castaway, returning the gesture.

"Joe, Bar, Iris is here!" Oliver said, after he ended the hug.

"Oh, hi Iris!" Barry said, going to hug his best friend.

"Hey Bar!" she said, returning the hug.

"Hey, baby," Joe came in next, hugging his daughter.

"Hey dad," Iris said, reciprocating the hug.

"You're right on time, Iris, dinner is ready," Barry said, going to his girlfriend, and sitting next to her at the table. Oliver and Iris sat next to one another, and Joe sat at his usual place.

"So, euh… Joe, I guess you have questions, from what you saw yesterday," Alex said, turning to Joe.

"Yeah… what was that? How long has it been a thing?"

"Well, Alex and I have been together for about a few months, we wanted to tell you guys sooner, but we weren't ready," Barry said, looking down. He could handle a meta or alien in a fight, but couldn't handle a heart-to-heart conversation? Barry mentally slapped himself.

"Bare… we don't mind you dating Alex," Oliver said, making Barry look up at him. "I didn't approve at first, but after I spoke to Alex, I understood that she really felt bad for what happened to Kara, and I can now say that I accept it. Although, if you hurt him, you'll have hell to pay," Oliver said, directing his last sentence to Alex.

"I know… there's probably a line of people who would be behind you, if I hurt Barry," Alex said, looking down at her plate. "I'm even guessing that if Kara was still alive, she would be mad at me if Barry and I broke up and it was my fault…"

"I'm sure that's not true! Kara knew that you were drunk the last time you spoke to her, so she must have known you didn't mean what you said," Barry said, rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"I think your memory is a little foggy, Bar, cause if I remember correctly you and I had to cuddle Kara to make her forget all the awful things Alex told her on the phone, and after she told us the truth about herself. She looked like she thought Alex meant what she said," Oliver said, getting up to leave.

"I regretted everything I told my sister after I got sober! And the worst part about it, was that I couldn't make amends to the person I really needed to, so sorry if what you remember is all bad things, but I remember feeling nothing but regret when Kara died, and I couldn't let her know how sorry I was, and I still am," Alex said, offended by the lack of trust Oliver clearly had in her. Oliver looked at her, then opened the door, and left the house, basically slamming the door behind him.

"Alex…" Barry tried to say something, but Alex cut him off.

"I know Bar, Oliver never really forgave me for what happened before they left on the Gambit, so I understand what he said, I get it. He might be ok with us dating, but I don't think he'll be able to forgive me for a while," she said, looking at her boyfriend.

"What did he mean, when he said that Kara told you the truth about herself?" Iris asked, and they had almost forgot that she didn't know about that. So, they thought it might be time to tell her the truth.

"Well… you have to understand that Kara isn't from around here," Barry told his friend, hesitantly.

"She did say that she came from Midvale, which is kinda far, why?"

"No, he meant that she wasn't from this planet," Alex said, making Iris look at her.

"What does that mean? She was not human?"

"No, she was from the planet Krypton, and she came to live with me and my family because her planet was dying and her family sent her away, to save her," Alex answered, nostalgia in her voice.

"How did I not know? We were friend! Did she not trust me enough for it?" Iris asked, feeling betrayed.

"I know, Iris, but it took a long time before Kara trusted me and Oliver with her secret, and we dated," Barry said, knowing how Iris was feeling. It was how he and Oliver felt, in a way, when she first told them her secret all those years ago. "But I would have still done anything for her, back then, and if she were still alive now, I would do anything for her now, too."

"Ok… so I'm guessing Oliver took it worse when Kara died then you did," Iris said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he was there when she died… he didn't tell me the details, but I'm sure it was bad, otherwise he would've told me," Barry said, smiling awkwardly. "Can someone please change the subject?"

"So, Bar, as you know, I've been writing about the Streak… which is you, now that I know…" Iris said, trailing off from her thoughts, so Barry cut her off.

"You can't tell anyone about my identity," Barry said, and Alex giggled a little. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that your codename is a little lame," Alex told her boyfriend, now smirking.

"Yeah, I don't like it either…"

"Then what should I call you?" Iris asked.

"Anything but the Streak," Barry specified.

"Fine, but you got any ideas?"

"I think I got one for you," Barry said, smirking.

 **A/N 1: Here you go, all done, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and how Iris found out a whole lot earlier that Barry was the Streak, Oliver was the Arrow, and Kara an alien. Please review if you have anything to say about this new chapter, I'd love to read what you have say.**

 **A/N 2: Just so you all know, I am still doing that 'What ifs' story, so if you got any summaries about the Arrowverse you'd like for me to write about, I'd love to take a look at your ideas. I do romance, action, friendship, other stuff, but not explicit things. If you have anything, PM me, or send a review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello, dear readers, it has been a while, but I am back, and with a new chapter, yay! There will be some different kinds of emotions in here, and stuff like that, I hope you enjoy! So, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 20: The Man in The Yellow Suit: The Arrival

It has been about a month since Barry revealed his relationship with Alex to everyone, and his identity as the Streak, or now the Flash, as he was called now, to Iris, and it was Christmas now. Everyone was getting festive, putting on the decorations, having fun with their families; you know, the usual. For the friendly neighborhood speedster, it was no exception. Barry was at Joe's place, helping him with decorations and watching Christmas movies, while Alex would come soon from National City, and Barry would go and pick her up when she got to Central. Joe looked at their progress and turned to Barry. "There's only two boxes left," he said, while Barry gave him the ornaments.

"Yeah, well at this rate we'll be finished by Easter," Barry said, making Joe chuckle. He then looked at his foster father, and smirked.

"Don't even," Joe warned him, but he did it anyway, Barry ran around the tree and placed all the ornaments, before sitting back down. "Ok, the only red-suited dude I want in this house right now is Kris Kringle, you got it?" Joe asked, so Barry sighed, and undid the ornaments he had just hung, and sat back down, making Joe laugh, and asked Barry for another ornament. Iris chose that moment to come into the room, ignoring what she had just seen from the kitchen, as she brought them some eggnog.

"Uh, these ornaments are not gonna hang themselves. Aren't you supposed to be the Flash?" Iris asked, playfully glaring at Barry.

"Joe just said he didn't want him here, so I'm not doing anything speed related," Barry said, smirking.

"Ok… Eggnog? Grandma Esther's recipe. Light on the bourbon," she said, giving them a mug each.

"Thank you," Barry said, as they took a sip of their eggnog.

"I always loved her definition of 'light'," Joe said, already feeling the high amount of alcohol in the drink. His phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID, and sighed. "And the Christmas tradition continues…" he said, before accepting the call. "Detective West. Yeah? All right," he said to the person on the other line, from the precinct, before ending the call, and looking at his daughter, and foster son. "Sorry, kids. DA wants to ask me some questions. Make sure there's nog left when I get back," Joe warned them, making Iris chuckle.

"No promises," Barry said, smirking, as he drank his on mug of eggnog. When Joe had left, Iris smiled, placed her mug on the table and closed the music. "What's happening?" Barry asked, confused.

"Heh. Come on!" Iris said, before dragging him near the tree.

"Come on. We're doing this already? Christmas isn't for a few days," Barry complained, as he was sat in front of Iris.

"I couldn't wait any longer. Here," she said, placing two gifts in front of them.

"Agh. Okay."

"Here," she said, giving him the gift he bought for her, before snatching it from his hands. "Oh, wait! Me first. Heh," she said, before unwrapping the small gift, which was a box. She opened it, and took the chain with two rings on it from inside the box, and looked at her best friend when she realized what it was. "My mother's wedding band?"

"A replica, yeah," Barry nodded. "You were devastated when you lost the real one."

"Our fifth-grade field trip to the zoo."

"Yeah, you cried for weeks," Barry said, and he noticed she was toying with the rings, so he looked at her. "Here," and he took the chain, and placed it around her neck.

"You remembered," Iris said, as she turned around to let him attach the chain.

"Yeah," Barry said, and Iris turned around when he was done. "Steel trap."

"I don't know what to say. Oh," Iris said, hugging her best friend. "My gift sucks in comparison, by the way."

"No," Barry shook his head, as he took the gift, and unwrapped it. "All right."

"It's supposed to be the best one on the market. I wasn't sure what to give you, as a federal agent you must have all you need in the field of science, but I thought you could use a new one," Iris said, as Barry took in the microscope. "It's lame, I know."

"No! No. This is great. I love it. I actually needed one, for home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course," Barry assured her, before someone knocked on the door, and Iris got up to get it. When she opened the door, Eddie entered.

"Hey, babe," Iris said, kissing her boyfriend. Eddie then turned and saw Barry was also there.

"Hey, Barry," he greeted Barry, who got up. "Nice ring," he said, turning back to Iris.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Iris said, placing her hand on it. "It's an exact replica of my mom's. Barry got it for me."

"Very thoughtful, Barry," he said, awkwardly, before changing the subject. "So are we tree-trimming?"

"Yeah," Iris said, clapping her hands together, and taking Eddie to the tree, while Barry was sipping his eggnog. "Come on," Iris added, and Barry's phone binged, and he looked at it, then at Iris and Eddie.

"I have to go, Alex just landed, and I have to pick her up from the airport," he said.

"Don't forget the nog for everyone!" Iris said, so Barry took some, before he took his keys and left. Since he needed to pick Alex up, plus her luggage, Barry decided to take one of the cars the DEO placed at their disposal.

* * *

When he got to the airport, he went directly to the waiting area. Thanks to their FBI badges, it was easy for them to get passed everything without a hitch, so he didn't have to wait long before he saw Alex walking to the waiting area. "Allen," she said, before kissing him, which he returned.

"Hey, Danvers," he greeted her, after they ended the kiss. "Ready to go home?" he asked, as he took her luggage.

"With you? Always," she said, smiling.

"Is it alright with you if we make a stop at S.T.A.R. Labs? Iris made me bring some eggnog to our team, and you," Barry said, as they walked to their car.

"I hope it's good eggnog," Alex said, smirking, as they drove to the Labs.

"It is. Just not so light on the bourbon," Barry said, also smirking.

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Barry said, as he and Alex entered the Cortex, where the rest of the team was, and he got gifts from out of the bag he was holding, and gave them to the three S.T.A.R. Labs employees. "Just a small token of my gratitude for everything you guys have done for me."

"I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say you've been a gift for us, Barry," Wells said, looking at the gift he'd just received.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked, referring to the bottle in Barry's hand. He had just placed the bag near the desks, and took the eggnog from the bag as well.

"This is compliments of Iris. Grandma Esther's famous eggnog," Barry said, holding it up.

"That's what I'm talking about," Cisco said, going to place his gift on a table.

"Uhm… maybe later for me. Wouldn't want to drink and drive," Wells said, wheeling away, and out of the Cortex.

"Did I say something wrong?" Barry asked Caitlin, referring to Wells leaving.

"No."

"No, man. He, um…" Cisco said, when he got back with some beakers to drink the nog from. "This used to be his favorite time of the year… but the accident happened before Christmas, so it kinda ruined the holidays."

"I'm gonna go get him a present. Maybe that will cheer him up," Caitlin said, as they started to serve the eggnog. "Thank you very much."

"Yeah," Barry said, and Caitlin walked out as well.

"And I'll get my things to your apartment, see you later, babe," Alex said, kissing Barry.

"See yah," Barry said, returning the kiss, and seeing his girlfriend leave as well, taking the car keys. "So, what are you doing for Christmas, Cisco?" Barry asked his friend, once they were alone.

"Probably nothing much, why?" Cisco asked, and Barry smiled at him.

* * *

In the meantime, Iris and Eddie were at Jitters for their date, drinking coffee while talking together. "Me asking you for your shirt size should in no way indicate that I am getting you something shirt related for Christmas," Iris said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Barry seemed a little odd, today. I'm pretty sure he wasn't psyched I came by," Eddie said, making Iris stare at him. "You ever think… he maybe might… like you?"

"Oh. What?" Iris asked, confused. "No."

"Friends don't give friends wedding bands."

"He wasn't-" Iris said. "He wasn't proposing to me, silly. He and I are just best friends. And besides, he has a girlfriend, and he loves her."

"Well, then he won't be bothered by this," Eddie said, reaching something in his pocket, and placing a small box on the table. "A bit early… but I couldn't wait," Eddie said, and Iris looked at the box, before taking it, and opening it, revealing a key. "I figured, we'd been together a year, now. You pretty much stay most nights, anyway."

"I love you," Iris said, now looking at her boyfriend.

"That's a yes, I take it," Eddie said, making Iris laugh a little, and he took his hand, grinning wildly at her.

* * *

In the later afternoon, Caitlin had called Cisco to tell him the gift she had gotten for Wells. "It was that or Stephen Hawking's new autobiography… and we both know how he feels about Hawking," Caitlin told him, as she got to the parking place. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Cisco," she said, before hanging up, and she turned around, having the feeling she was being watched. Dismissing the idea, Caitlin went to her car, until she saw movement in her window, causing her to go see what it was. When she saw the man walking away, she followed him, and to her surprise, the man burst into flames, and turned around, revealing himself to be her dead fiancé, Ronnie Raymond. In shock, the woman walked away, and hid behind a wall.

* * *

In the meantime, at Mercury Labs, something more sinister was about to happen, and everyone in that lab had no idea about it. "Merry Christmas, doc," one of the security guards told one of the scientists, the one working on tachyons.

"Thank you, Jimmy," he told the guard, Jimmy. "And to you," he added, before he walked away followed by Jimmy and another guard.

"Hey, doc, I know it's a big secret, but can you give me a hint?" Jimmy asked, as they walked around the room. "What exactly are you working on in there?" he asked, referring to the locked room behind them.

"The future," the doctor said, and at that moment, the lights went out, and the alarms sounded in the room, making the three of them look up in alarm.

"Doctor, get inside. Lock down the facility," the guard said, and he ran away, while the two men ran forward, drawing out their guns. They looked around, when suddenly, there was a bolt of red lightning, and the sound of bones cracking, and both guards were down, dead. The lightning continued on, heading to the doctor, who had locked himself in the lab room, it came to a stop at the door, and taking its place, was a man in a yellow suit, and scarlet eyes, the same color as the lightning. The man stared at the frightened doctor for a few seconds, before running away, leaving a trail of scarlet lightning in his wake.

* * *

The second Barry entered the lab, Eddie saw him, and went to see Joe. "You called the Feds?" he asked him partner, confused.

"Yeah, Barry is familiar with that kind of case, so I called him, so his team can take a look at it," Joe said, as Barry was shown into the scene. "Hey, Barry," Joe said, once his foster son was near him. "Do you see anything interesting?"

"Well, from what I can tell on the first look, is that the blood-splatter patterns and trajectory of the remains… yeah… only a high-speed collision could have done this," Barry said, looking around. "But to cause type of damage to a human in this space? Whatever hit them would have to have been moving fast," Barry added, and Joe's eyes widened.

"Agent," Eddie said, eying the DEO agent.

"Detective," Barry nodded his head. Joe gave Eddie a look, and he nodded, going back to the subject at hand.

"Get this. The witness says all he saw was a blur. Sound familiar?" Eddie asked, smirking. Barry turned to Joe, and the two walked to the witness, Eddie behind them, to take notes.

"You saw a blur? What was it?" Barry asked the doctor.

"Whatever it was, it was looking for something," the man said, still shaken by what he saw.

"What did it look like?" the man sighed.

"Like a man… in some kind of yellow suit," he said, causing realization to pop into Barry's eyes, as he turned to Joe.

"Ok…" he said, before they walked away, Barry was frantic. "I have to check at S.T.A.R. Labs, we may have something that can help. You heard him, Joe… the man who killed my mother, he's back."

"Yeah… he's been in town for a few weeks now," Joe said. It was true, the CCPD has had other calls saying that a man in yellow was running around. But he didn't want to tell Barry, just yet, since he was busy with other cases, and other things. And, when Joe was close to finding him, he took everything, and threatened his daughter. "He paid a visit to me at the house. He took the evidence from your mom's case, they're gone."

"Why wouldn't you tell me sooner?" Barry asked, confused.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because he threatened to kill Iris," the detective said, lowly, and Barry's hard look softened.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe and Barry were explaining the case to the team, so they could help them find the man in yellow. Alex was at the apartment, in the meantime, getting her things unpacked, and ready for later. "The witness described seeing a yellow blur. Just like the one that killed Barry's mother," Joe explained, while Barry was sitting, thinking about the man who killed his mom.

"Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho," Cisco said. "That – I wasn't trying to give him a name."

"The crime scene at Mercury Labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults," Barry said, looking up from his thoughts. And the witness said he was looking for something.

"Whatever it was, he wanted it badly enough to kill for it," Wells said, getting closer to the computers.

"Doctor, what do you know about Mercury Labs?" Joe asked the scientist.

"Mercury, was one of S.T.A.R. Labs' major competitors until our little setback and then catapulted to the forefront, led by… Dr. Christina McGee, brilliant but egocentric physicist," Dr. Wells said, as they showed a picture of Dr. McGee.

"It says here, Dr. McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop, and I quote, 'prototypes for the technology of the future'," Cisco said, reading the file.

"Well, I'll be… Tina is messing with tachyons," Wells said, impressed and shocked. When Joe turned to him, confused, he explained. "Superluminal particles."

"Of course. So, what could someone do with one of those…" Joe trailed off, unable to say the word.

"Tachyons," Wells completed.

"Thank you."

"Well, I don't know… become invincible," Wells said, calculating in his mind. "If you could devise a matrix stable enough to harness their power, you could… travel faster than light."

"He's gonna try to get them again," Barry said. "So we need to get what Mercury has and use it as a lure."

"Exactly right," Wells said, agreeing with Barry. "Cisco, Caitlin, start engineering a trap."

"You got it," Cisco said, leaving the Cortex.

"Of course," Caitlin said, following her friend.

While they left, Barry got a call from Alex. "Alex? Is everything ok?" Barry asked, taking his phone.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just need to talk to you, can you come to the apartment?"

"I'll be there in a flash," Barry said, making the two men in the room snort.

"Thanks," Alex said, before hanging up.

"I have to go," Barry said, before speeding out of the Cortex.

* * *

Before calling Barry, Alex came back to Barry's apartment, since she was staying there while being in Central, after going to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. She had started to feel nauseous, and had missed her period twice, so she needed to know if her suspicions were correct. Taking the stick out of the package, Alex went to the bathroom and did what the package told her to do, and checked the results, making her heart skip. The auburn-haired woman grabbed her phone, and called her boyfriend. "Alex? Is everything ok?" Barry asked, the second he answered.

"Yes, everything is fine, I just need to talk to you, can you come to the apartment?"

"I'll be there in a flash," Barry said, making Alex smirk.

"Thanks," Alex said, hanging up, and heading outside of the bathroom, sitting on the bed. Seconds later, Barry was there, standing in front of her.

"Hey, what did you want to talk to me about?" Barry asked.

"Euh... well... I missed my period twice now, and I've been feeling nauseous, so I wanted to make sure..." Alex rambled, getting nervous.

"Make sure of what?" Barry asked, confused.

"I'm pregnant," Alex said, straightforward.

"You're-"

"Yeah..."

"You're pregnant…" Barry said, sitting down next to Alex.

"I just said I was."

"I'll be a dad."

"Exactly," Alex said, smiling.

"I'll be a dad..."

"You're repeating yourself, now, Bar," Alex said, smirking.

"I know, I'm just surprised, I didn't expect this so soon..."

"Yeah... me neither… so what should we do now?" Alex took a deep breath.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"Move in with me," Barry repeated, placing a hand on Alex's own.

"I heard you the first time, it's just… I didn't expect that you would ask me that, now."

"I've been meaning to for a while now, but I never got around to ask. I thought now that we are having a kid together, it might be the best time, so I asked."

"Well, I can't just up and change DEO bases like that! I don't think Hank would like that very much..." Alex said, unsure.

"We could still go there from time to time, and we could ask him if we could have a team at STAR Labs, helping around, with cases, and metas. We could even have him modify the pipeline, make it a better prison than it already is," Barry said. Even though the pipeline is a good place to take metahuman prisoners, it could be even better.

"Okay… sure, let's give it a shot… let's move in together," Alex nodded, making Barry grin wildly, a throw his fist in the air in victory.

"Yes! Thank you, babe, you won't regret this," Barry said, kissing his girlfriend. "I love you," he added, between kisses. It was the first time either of them said it before.

"I love you too," Alex said, caught up in the moment, and the two continued to kiss, falling on the bed, and the two made love with each other, passionately.

* * *

In the meantime, Caitlin was taking a break from the lab, and everything, and was now at Jitters to see Iris. "Iris," Caitlin greeted the woman, who was placing coffee mugs on a table for some costumers when she saw the doctor.

"Caitlin. What are you doing here?" Iris asked, as she looked up to Caitlin, and went to see her.

"Oh. It's been a long day," Caitlin said, following Iris to the counter.

"It's only noon," Iris pointed out.

"I didn't sleep much last night," Caitlin said, still thinking about Ronnie.

"Well, me either," Iris said, as she took another order to give it to some costumers.

"Um, so I was catching up on your blog… and this story caught my eye about a man whose head and hands burst into flames," Caitlin said, a questioning look in her eyes.

"The burning man," Iris said.

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded.

"I haven't really updated that story in a while, but there are some reports I could send you."

"That would be great. Thank you," Caitlin said, nodding thankfully.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Barry's been acting weird, the last time I spoke to him, a few hours ago, after he went to the crime scene, do you know anything about that?"

"Well, between you and me, he's getting a little stressed, with the Man in Yellow, that has been running around, and he really wants to catch him, and get his dad out of prison," Caitlin said, not too loud.

"Thanks," Iris said. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too… I need some caffeine," Caitlin said, making Iris laugh, awkwardly. Caitlin also laughed awkwardly, and felt something, but chopped it off to her being tired.

* * *

After Barry and Alex made love to each other, Barry got a call from Joe, asking if he wanted to come ask Dr. McGee for the prototype, and he asked Alex if she wanted to come, but she refused, saying it was his case, so here he was, at the CCPD precinct to see Dr. McGee, Joe and Wells. "Agent Barry Allen, special forces, I am assisting the CCPD for this. Thank you for coming," Barry said, showing his badge, and shaking the doctor's hand.

"Dr. Tina McGee," the CEO said, shaking his hand as well. "I assume this is about last night's break-in? I am surprised the FBI are coming to assist on this."

"Well, it was a request from detective West, since I have special training from the FBI for metahumans, and considering the circumstances of the break-in, he asked for me to come," Barry said. "And about the break-in…"

"Yes and no," Wells said, coffee in hand, and his comment making Tina turn to her ex-competitor.

"That's usually how things are with you, Harrison."

"We believe, that whoever broke in was after one of your prototypes," Barry added, to relieve a little of the tension in the air, and going back to the task at hand.

"You'll have to narrow it down. We have hundreds of projects in development," Tina said, turning back to the agent.

"One containing tachyonic particles," Barry said.

"We've had encouraging success with tachyons, yes… but there is still a significant gap between our prototype and any real-life application."

"We were hoping you would lend us you prototype to use as a lure," Barry said, shocking the scientist.

"Us? You're assisting the police and FBI, Harrison?" Tina asked, turning to Wells.

"We have been using S.T.A.R. Labs as a base for the FBI while we are in town, we have a anti-metahuman branch coming up that will be based in the lab, since it is a great spot for us, and my boss agrees, so Dr. Wells is lending us his space, if we agreed to let him help us with this," Barry explained.

"And I'm consulting on this particular case," Wells added. "Listen, Tina, once this man is apprehended, your prototype will be promptly returned. You know nobody wants to ensure the future's technology more than me."

"I appreciate the CCPD and FBI's concerns, Mr. Allen but Mercury is quite capable of protecting its own assets. Good luck with your manhunt," Tina said, before leaving. Barry looked back at where the scientist left, and huffed, shocked.

 **A/N1: So, two couples are moving in together, yay! If you liked this chapter, or you just have something to say, please review, I appreciate your comments, so please continue! Also, even if the What Ifs story is already up, I still take the prompts on any story, you just have to say it is for that story, if you place it in the review of another story!**

 **A/N2: So, as you can see, Barry and Alex are having a kid, I haven't decided on the sex or name yet, but you get to help me decide on the names!**

 **Girls:**

 **-Carrie Alura Allen**

 **-Artemis Eliza Allen**

 **-Nyx Eliza Allen**

 **-Rose Kara Allen**

 **-Sam Kara Allen**

 **Boys:**

 **-Samuel Henry Allen**

 **-Jeremiah Zane Allen**

 **-Henry Bart Allen Jr. (also called Junior)**

 **-Karl Bart Allen**

 **-Nathan Henry Allen**

 **A/N3: Also, I need your opinion on something. I have been thinking of changing things up for Iris, Caitlin and company, so you can chose one or more ships for this list:**

 **-Iris/Caitlin**

 **-Caitlin/Ronnie (the original couple for canon)**

 **-Iris/Eddie (also og couple from canon)**

 **-Caitlin/random person (you can choose (not someone already in a relationship that i have established))**

 **Iris/random person (same thing here)**

 **A/N4: So, here it is, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my dear readers! I am sorry for the long wait, but I am sure it will be worth it, because I have a surprise for you all! You just have to read it to figure it out, but I am sure you will love it! Again, sorry for the long wait, I just started school again, and I had just returned from my trip before that... so now, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 21: The Man in The Yellow Suit: Part 2

Caitlin was now sitting on treadmill at S.T.A.R. Labs, thinking about what she saw the other night… when she saw Ronnie following her into the underground parking area. She was in the middle of her thinking, when Cisco walked in, tablet in hand. "Hey Caitlin, check this out," he said, as he walked in. "I think we can fashion an electronic barrier. Right? We set up a ton of super capacitors, we smooth out the inflection points… and voilà, a kick-ass force field to trap the Opposite Flash," at that moment, Caitlin looked up at him, raising her eyebrow. "That was me testing out a name. What do you think?" when she failed to answer, as she looked down at the floor, Cisco got concerned. "Are you okay?" taking a deep breath, Caitlin looked back at him.

"Ronnie's alive," she said, certainty in her voice, and eyes. "I saw him, Cisco. I this he was following me-"

"Caitlin," Cisco said, cutting her off, making her look at him again, since during her explanation, she had looked down again. "Ronnie died. He was vaporized in the accelerator when it went critical."

"Ronnie's alive, and he's out there, alone and scared," Caitlin countered, determined she was right. And she was. Sort of. "And I need your help to find him."

* * *

Barry was at his apartment, where he had made a murder board of what happened the night his mother died, and everything he had on the murder investigation. He stared at it, remembering what happened that night. "Barry," Alex said, coming from the kitchen. The man was taken out of his thoughts, as he turned to his girlfriend. "I called your name multiple times, are you ok?" Alex asked, sitting next to him. "Your mom's case," she said, as she recognized the board.

"I used to study that board every time I'd come home. But lately, I haven't looked at it as much as I should have," he said, still staring at it.

"I didn't know you did that," Alex said, turning to him, before focusing her attention to the board again.

"I guess I never got around to tell you this… I was always reserved when it came to this…" Barry said, losing himself in his thoughts again.

"I get it… it's not something you tell everyone you meet. Is everything ok?" she asked, knowing something was up.

"He's back, Alex. The man in yellow… he came back… and he's on a spree, robbing some tech labs… even almost got a tachyon device from Mercury Labs. Joe called me in, so I looked over the crime scene."

"Do you need help with the investigation?"

"Wouldn't hurt to have one of the best of the DEO with me on this case. Maybe we can solve it faster together, and we could be able to convince Dr. McGee lend us her tachyon prototype, so we can lure the man in yellow to us," Barry said, and Alex nodded.

"I would be my pleasure to speed up the investigation, Allen," Alex said, shaking her boyfriend's hand, in a half-professional matter.

"The pleasure is all mine, Danvers," Barry smiled, also shaking her hand. When a burst of lightning flashed from the window, so Barry went to the window, and after thunder rolled, her turned his head, and saw the man in yellow, standing on the other side of the street, on a rooftop near him.

"Don't go!" Alex said, once she saw what was going on. At that moment, the man in yellow ran down the rooftop, leaving only red lighting in his wake.

"I have to," he said, before kissing her, and running after the man who murdered his mother.

The two speedsters stopped in an alley, the man in yellow still vibrating his body, and Barry decided to confront him. "It was you. You were the one at my house that night," the glare he saw in those vibrant scarlet eyes was all he needed. "You killed my mother! Why?!"

"If you want to know that…" the man's distorted voice said. "you're going to have to catch me," and the chase was on, once again, but the man in yellow was faster than Barry, by a great deal.

They finally stopped at a deserted football field, where they glared at each other, before running towards one another, but the difference in speed caused Barry to fall on the ground. He wasn't prepared for that kind of fight, when his opponent was faster than him; it never happened.

After he fell to the ground, Barry turned to his greatest threat, who was still vibrating. "Not fast enough, Flash," the yellow cladded speedster said, menacingly. At that moment, the two took chase once again, now running in the bleachers, and punching each other, but they ended up in the field again, with Barry on the ground.

"Who are you!?" Barry asked, as he got up again.

"You know who I am, Flash," the man in yellow said, and Barry went to speed punch him, but the man blocked it, before throwing punches of his own. It continued on until Barry separated himself from the man.

"I don't know who you are!"

"But you do, Barry. We've been at this for a long time, you and I," the man said. "But I am always one step ahead," while the man was trying to monologue, or something, Barry came closer, and threw a punch, straight at his enemy's face, but he used his speed to move away, and punching him again, before running around the stadium, and pushing Barry to the ground. "It is your destiny to lose to me, Flash. Just as it was your mother's destiny to die that night," the man added, almost as a threat, before speeding away, leaving Barry alone, in the abandoned football field, panting, groaning, and slightly bloodied.

* * *

The next morning, Barry was in the Cortex with Joe and Wells, explaining what happened the previous night. Alex was still at the apartment, while the others were somewhere else in the Labs, or at home. "He acted like he knew me, like we'd done this before."

"He was antagonizing you, Bar," Joe said, arms crossed.

"I-I would get close, and he'd pull away. Even my DEO training was no use… this was just some sick game to him," Barry said, turning his head from Joe to Wells.

"You'll catch him, we'll help," Wells said, pointing at himself and Joe, and also referring to his team at the DEO.

"No, you don't get it, all right? His speed, it is – it's beyond me," Barry said, hopelessly, and trying to make the men in front of him understand what he was saying. "I'm not the fastest man alive. He is. So how do we catch somebody that even I can't keep up with?"

"The beautiful thing about force fields is they're impervious to speed," Wells said, putting his glasses on. "Now, we're almost finished fabricating the trap. All that remains is for Detective West to procure the bait."

"I'm on it," Joe said, leaving, and Barry followed him. "Barry, why don't you stay here?"

"No, Joe, today is not the day to tell me to stay behind. I'm calling Alex, she said she'll help us with this," Barry said, slightly frustrated. Joe let Barry pass by him, as the younger man grabbed his phone, and the detective turned his head to Wells, and nodded, before following his foster son.

* * *

The three law enforcement officers were now at the CCPD to give Dr. McGee a document from the court. "If the judge was going to sign this, he would've done so already," she said, giving the document to Joe, who was in the middle; Alex and Barry on both his sides. They had already introduced the other agent to the doctor.

"Look, I'm sure you don't want this investigation to get any more public than it's already been, do you Doctor?" Joe asked.

"This has Harrison Wells written all over it. I am not giving you my tachyon prototype," Dr. McGee said, frustrated.

"From what I understand, Doctor, my partner already informed you that Dr. Wells has given us his facility for the time we are in Central City. He is only working as a consultant for us, so it is normal that he looked over the documents to make sure they were well made," Alex said, and when this didn't make her back down, Barry took over.

"It was quite the tour of your facility, doctor," Barry said, making McGee turn to him. "You were fine to let us dumb cops and feds walk around… but I majored in forensics, so physics and chemistry and I saw a lot of stuff that _Science Showcase Magazine_ would love to hear about. So, should I call their editors directly, or just leave a few posts on their website?" this was a form of manipulation they had learned at the DEO, but it was rarely used. Barry, however, was in a mindset to do so, at the moment.

"You'll have the tachyon device within the hour," McGee said, making Barry nod his thanks, as did Alex and Joe. "I see why Harrison holds you in such esteem, Mr. Allen. You're very much alike," the doctor added, before leaving the precinct.

"Nicely done," Joe said, a proud smile on his face, as he looked at his foster son, but the younger man left the building, followed by Alex, an annoyed look on his face. The voice of his partner brought him back from his thoughts, as he was looking at where his foster son had gone.

"Hey, Joe, you got a second?"

"Not now, Eddie," Joe said, as he turned back to the other man.

"I read the witness statement. The Flash was there," Eddie said, anyway, getting closer to his partner. "I know you got something in the works."

"Yeah, but you don't want any part of this," Joe said, trying to dissuade his partner from helping him with this.

"I got a task force approved to capture him, and I want in," Eddie said. When Joe hesitated, Eddie added. "I'm not asking permission, Joe."

"Excuse me?"

"If my task force isn't part of this, I'll go to Captain Singh," Eddie threatened. "I'll tell him something's going on and you're not talking. I'm sorry. You'd do the same thing if you were me."

"Fine," Joe complied, before walking away from his partner.

* * *

Before going to S.T.A.R. Labs, behind Wells and Barry's back, Cisco and Caitlin had gone to find Ronnie, but he wasn't himself, all he said to help them clear things up, was the word Firestorm. Weirded out, the two scientists went back to the Labs to get things ready. They had gotten the tachyon device from McGee, and they had placed it in the trap. "The tachyon device in place," Cisco said, looking at the trap from the cameras.

"You think it'll work?" Barry asked, slightly skeptical. Alex was also there, next to Joe, and Wells was near Barry.

"It'll work," Cisco said, convinced, as he left the Cortex, while the others stayed there.

"So how do we advertise to him that the prototype's here?" Barry asked Wells.

"We'll take care of that," Wells assured him, so Barry nodded, before turning to Joe, who gave him a look. As did Alex.

"What's the problem?" Barry asked. Wells looked at Joe, letting him know he had to tell him.

"Look, Barry… me and Dr. Wells have spoken and… we don't think it would be best if you weren't here for this," Joe said, hesitantly.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked, confused. Alex also had a confused look on her face, and her head turned from Joe to Wells.

"You're too close to this."

"Maybe you're not close enough," Barry said, angrily. "If you hadn't been too scared and warned me weeks ago… I could have been prepared for this."

"I think we can appreciate Joe's concern for Iris, Barry," Wells intervened.

"That's why I have to be here. I'm the best chance at catching him," Barry said, raising his voice, shocking Alex. He had rarely raised his voice at anyone before, not even when she had been a total ass to her own sister, who was Barry's girlfriend at the time, so it was a shock that he'd raise his voice now. Especially with their DEO training that had helped them with their emotions.

"Not right now, not in this state," Joe said, also raising his voice.

"I… I think so too," Alex said, getting into the conversation. Up till this point, she had only been a spectator, but now she wanted to calm her boyfriend.

"This man stabbed my mother through the heart and sent my father to prison for it," Barry said, his voice bitter. A little hurt that his girlfriend is siding with Joe. This fight… this enemy… this was way too personal for him. "This is my fight."

"Not today, son," Joe said, causing Barry to sigh, before looking at Wells and sigh again, and again, turn to Alex, take his jacket, and left the Cortex, angry – scratch that, pissed.

"Barry," Alex said, worriedly. She was about to follow him, but Wells blocked her.

"Let him calm down, and think about it. He needs to be alone," he said, and Alex nodded, resigned to it.

* * *

While Caitlin and Cisco were in the pipeline, talking, and after he left the Labs, Barry ran to the only place he could think of: his father in prison. He sat in front of Henry Allen, and grabbed the phone. "Merry Christmas, Slugger," Henry said, using the same nickname he used when he was a kid.

"Merry Christmas," Barry told his dad, glad to see him.

"You all right, Barry?" Henry asked his son, when he saw that Barry had tears in his eyes. The younger man shook his head.

"I screwed up, dad," he said, looking down. "After years of searching… I finally found him. I found the man who killed mom. The man in yellow, the one in the lightning. He's out there, and I had him. He got away. I was so close. I promised you that I would get you out of here. Every day you spent in here has been because of him. Until today. Now you're in here because of me, and I'm so sorry."

"Barry…" Henry said, sad to see his son like this… feeling so vulnerable… and crying. "Barry. This is not your fault. Look at me," he said, and Barry took his hand off his face, and looked at his father, tears still flowing on his face. "I know what you've given up. Every decision you've made the past 14 years has been because of me and your mom. What you studied, why you joined the FBI, even Alex," the older man trailed off.

"Alex?"

"You're my son. You don't think I know how much you love her? But you never proposed. Because you were too consumed with what happened to me and your mom to let yourself have a full life. You may have loved Kara and Oliver, but you loved Alex more, and never tried anything. Well, let it go now, Barry. Hear me now. The man in the yellow suit… he's taken enough from us already. Don't let him take any more."

Barry understood what he meant, and ran to the storage facility dedicated to what his family had left after the incident so many years ago.

* * *

Hank Henshaw was doing documents back at the DEO desert facility, when a flash of lightning came into his office and came into a halt, leaving Barry Allen into the room. "What is it, agent Allen?" he asked, still not looking up.

"You know Alex loves you like a father, right?" Barry asked, sitting in front of his boss.

"Yes, I am well aware. What is this about?"

"Well, it is why I am here," Barry said, taking out a box. Hank knew exactly what it was. "It is also why I need you to give me Alex's hand."

"You know I love you both, but I do not want this to ruin your dynamic."

"It won't, I promise, sir."

"What brought this on?"

"I learned not long ago that she is pregnant, with my child. I also had a conversation with my dad, and he told me to let go of things, and that is also why I wanted to ask Alex to marry me," Barry said, and Hand nodded.

"Well, I only have one thing to tell you," Hank said, getting up. "Don't screw this up," he said, shaking Barry's hand.

"Thank you, sir," Barry said, shaking his hand as well.

"Congratulations," Hank said, and Barry thanked him, before going back to his apartment.

* * *

Alex was trimming the tree in their apartment, when Barry came back, causing the woman to turn around. "Hey! Just in time. I am almost done," she said, adding a few things to the tree, and sighed. "Are their awards for tree-trimming? Because this is award worthy," she said, gesturing to the tree. Barry sighed, as he got in front of his newly-pregnant girlfriend. "Are you ok, Bare?" Barry stayed still for a moment, before going to kiss Alex, passionately, and then giving her a hug.

"I love you, Alex," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Aww… I love you too," she said, not understanding what he meant.

"I have loved you for a long time now, and I am _so_ happy to have a child with you. I can't believe it took my dad and director Henshaw to get me to do this now," Barry said, taking his phone out, and placing it on the speaker. When he pressed play, music started to go around the room. " _Can't say how the days will unfold. Can't change, how the future may hold. But I want you in it, every hour, every minute. This will can raise by far too fast, hard to see while it's all flying past. But it's clear now, when you're standing here now, I am meant to be where ever you are next to me. All I want to do, is come running home to you, come running home to you,_ " while he was singing, he placed Alex's arms around his neck, dancing with her, now. " _All my life I promise to keep running home to you, keep running home… to you,_ " Barry smiled at her, before distancing himself, and leading her to a sofa. " _And I could see it, right from the start, right from the start that you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark, oh,_ " he then sat with her on the sofa. " _You gave me no other choice, but to love you… All I want to do, is come running home to you, come running home to you… and all my life I promise to… keep running home to you, keep running home… home to you. Can't say, how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold,_ " as he sang those parts, Barry placed his hand in his jacket pocket, and got up, removing something from it, causing Alex to silently gasp, hands over her mouth. " _But I want you in it, every hour, every… minute,_ " now he was in his knee, and he stopped signing. "Alex Danvers, will you marry me?" he finally asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes!" Alex whispered, after finally removing her hands from her mouth. Barry laughed. "Yes!" she said again, and Barry placed the ring in his hand on Alex's ring finger on her left hand. The two got up, hugging and kissing.

 **A/N1: And I will end the chapter here! The episode will be done next chapter, so it will be less long, but it will be good. Did you like my surprise? I know that proposal was fast, since the reveal of the pregnancy was last chapter, I was thinking of doing it now. I knew that since Alex and Barry were a thing here, Henry's pep talk in this episode would not end like it did in this story, so I had to do something different, and good enough, so this is what I did!**

 **A/N2: In other news, I now know the name of our Allen/Danvers child. Still figuring the couple thing, but I may have an idea!**

 **A/N3: Please review if you liked the chapter, and next chapter should follow up really soon, hold tight! Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello my dear readers! Yes, two chapters in a day! Who knew I would pull this off so fast! Is this a 'Christmas' Gift? Since this is a Christmas episode, we can say that it is! Well, hope you enjoy the last part of the Man in Yellow episode. Another surprise awaits you again, and a bad one. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing!**

Chapter 22: The Attack

In STAR Labs, Wells, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Eddie and the Task Force were waiting for the Man in Yellow to take the bait. "Sending out another pulse," Cisco said, as they were looking at the feed.

"You certain this trap will work?" Eddie asked, skeptical.

"I've sent up three charges in open satellite. If anyone's looking for tachyonic particles, they'll know we got them," Cisco informed them. Everyone looked at the feed, anxious to get this right. They were almost holding their breath, when a streak of red lightning entered the force field and into the trap. It was proven right when the Man in Yellow tried to get out but was unable to do so, even punching the force field.

"Let's see what we caught," Wells said, and they went to the basement. The entire task force and Wells burst into the room where the trap was, guns raised. When they were close enough, Wells spoke up. "Cisco, light!" he ordered.

"Sure thing, Dr. Wells," Cisco said from his work station next to Caitlin, and he typed on the computer, opening up the lights in the basement.

"Detective Thawne?" Wells asked, turning to Eddie. "Would you like to read him his rights?" he asked, and Joe walked closer to the force field, making Eddie do a double take.

"Joe, what are you doing?" the younger man asked, confused and anxious.

"Getting some answers," Joe said, softly. "Fourteen years ago, you murdered Nora Allen. I wanna know why?" he asked, his voice still not too loud. "Why?" he asked again, louder now.

"Dr. Wells, we meet at last," the Man in Yellow said, completely ignoring Joe, and turning to Wells.

"What do you want with the tachyonic particles?" Wells asked, rolling next to Joe.

"My goals are beyond your understanding," the masked man said, keeping his vocal cords and face vibrating.

"Oh, I don't know… I'm a pretty smart guy. I knew you were exceptionally fast. Any trap we manufactured would have to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speed so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now," Wells explained to the masked speedster.

"The supercapacitors, the containment field is fluctuating," Cisco told Caitlin, panicking. "They need to get out of there now."

"The reason I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of the Flash," Wells said.

"Oh, I'm not like the Flash at all," the speedster said, almost insulted. "Some would say I'm the reverse," he added, and at that moment, the monitors upstairs all crashed, and they were completely blind, even concerning the force field.

"Dr. Wells, evacuate. Get out of there now," Caitlin told her boss over the coms. When the older man failed to answer, Caitlin panicked. "Dr. Wells!" she yelled. At that moment, back in the basement, the yellow speedster mysteriously got out of the force field and grabbed the man in the wheelchair, making the cops to a double take, turning from where Wells used to be and where he was now – on the floor, in the force field – getting punched brutally by the speedster. All this made Joe panick, and call out in the coms to Cisco.

"Cisco, turn off the barrier!" the older cop yelled.

"If I turn it off that thing's gonna get out," Cisco retorted.

"Cisco, it's gonna kill Wells!" Joe countered back, watching as the scientist was being beaten up to a pulp. Deciding he had enough, Joe found a tool and started hitting the battery (?) of the force field to try and turn it off. When it faltered, the yellow speedster tested it, got back it, took the tachyon device, and left.

"Find him!" Eddie ordered the other cops in his task force. They didn't have time to look around, a red streak later the yellow man was standing in front of the elevator, blocking it. When the group turned to him, they all raised their guns at the man.

Upstairs, Caitlin watched the situation escalate, and decided to text Barry.

* * *

"I talked to Hank, since I knew you loved him like a father, and asked him for your hand, and I told him about us getting a kid. I am glad my dad got me to do this, in a way, and I am glad Hank agreed," Barry was telling Alex everything that led to him proposing, when his phone vibrated. "Crap…" he whispered.

"What is it?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Caitlin texted, I have to go," he explained, guiltily.

"Go, I know Caitlin wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important," Alex said, and Barry nodded, kissing his fiancée, and speeding to the Labs.

* * *

"Don't move or we will shoot!" Eddie yelled at the man, back at STAR Labs. Seconds later, however, the Man in Yellow sped at them, breaking the necks to all the SWAT team members. He came to a halt in front of Eddie, disarming the young police detective. When Joe shot at the man, he pushed Eddie away, and sped at Joe, pushing him into the structure of the force field.

"I warned you not to hunt me," he threatened, before leaving the basement.

.

Caitlin and Cisco ran outside in time to see the Man in Yellow and Barry fighting each other, breaking the glass of the ceiling. The two colleagues watched at the two speedsters chased each other, and Barry was pushed into a car, making him groan. As the yellow speedster was about to speed at Caitlin and Cisco, Barry got up and stopped him, and the two were once again fighting one another. All the DEO training in the world did not help much against this advanced speedster. That was proven as Barry was tossed around, punched all over, even being grabbed by the throat. Caitlin was panicking as she watched her friend being tossed around, as was Cisco. "Barry!" she yelled. The Man in Yellow had tossed Barry to the ground, having removed his cowl, and was about to throw the final blow, when he was sent flying by a blast of fire. Barry looked up to see the man get up, and look at Barry.

"Our race is not yet done. See you soon, Flash," he said, before speeding away. Cisco raced to help Barry up, while Caitlin went to Ronnie.

"Don't look for me again," he said, bursting into flames, and flying away. The three friends looked up at the flying figure, before Barry looked back at where the Man in Yellow had run off to. A determined look in his eyes.

* * *

Eddie and Joe, all bruised, were sitting in the bullpen of their precinct, near their desks. Eddie very confused. "Why did it… not kill me?" he asked Joe, confused.

"I don't know Eddie," Joe said, looking in the distance.

"But you know more than you've been telling me," Eddie said, looking at his partner. Joe looked at Eddie, and walked to go sit next to him.

"They're called metahumans," Joe said.

"Metahumans?" Eddie asked, making sure he heard right.

"People with very powerful abilities," Joe explained in details. "You and me… are the only guys on the force that know what's really going on. And we need to keep it that way… so nobody else gets hurt. Can you do that?" he asked his partner, who nodded, understanding what was at stake.

"And the Flash? Do you know who he is?" Eddie asked, wondering if his partner knew who was Central City's vigilante. The older man looked at the entrance of the precinct, as if to search for someone. Although he was thinking of his foster son.

"Yeah, I do," Joe said, making Eddie wait in anticipation. "He's the guy that saved both of our lives tonight," Joe said, getting up to leaving a thinking Eddie.

* * *

Back in STAR Labs, Caitlin was patching Wells up in the medbay, while Cisco was looking at what went wrong with his system. "I've been going over the data. I don't know why the containment system failed," Cisco said, looking at his tablet. "I must've missed something. I'm sorry," he added, looking up at Wells.

"It's not your fault, Cisco," Wells told the engineer. "But if you both feel a need to apologize for something you might start with not telling me that Ronnie is still alive," Wells said looking at Caitlin, who looked away at that.

"I asked Cisco not to say anything," Caitlin said, making Wells look at her for answers. "Once I saw what Ronnie had become, I needed… I needed time to see if I could make him whole again. I'm sorry. I know you're mad."

"No," Wells assured her. "I don't know what I would have done differently in your situation," he said, before grabbing Caitlin's arm, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I know I've made you a lot of promises. I know I've not been able to keep them all. But on my life, I promise you this: we will bring Ronnie home," he promised, making Caitlin smile at him, before she continued patching him up.

* * *

After the fight, Barry went back home to Alex, and hugged her. He went to his desk, and Alex left him to his thoughts, as she went to the bathroom to take a shower. He was looking at a ball with the London city on it – a souvenir from his mother – when someone knocked on the door, before entering. "Hey, Bare," Joe said, going to sit next to him.

"You know, my mom traveled around the world twice," Barry said, still looking at the ball, before looking up at Joe. "She spent a semester abroad in Spain. She loved it so much that after she graduated she went to Europe. Didn't stop till she'd been to a few dozen other cities. She always wanted to go back, but never got a chance," Barry added, guilt in his voice as he spoke.

"I offered to send you abroad before you decided to go to Metropolis," Joe said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I know, I remember," Barry said. "I couldn't take off. The only reason I went to Metropolis was because Iris pushed me out of Central. I mean, the truth is… I am stuck here… in Central City… even if Iris pushed me out to go to college. Fear has kept me in that living room for 14 years. Joe, I'm… I was mad at you for being scared. But… I mean, the truth is, I was the one that was scared. I've been afraid of the man in yellow for… my whole life. That's why I lost. The only reason I am not a CSI right now, is because after the boat accident, I was guilty and picked up a drinking problem, and the FBI asked me to join."

"When you first moved in with us, I thought it was gonna be too much. I'm already a single dad… finances were tough, and you were a little boy who just lost his mother," Joe said, before laughing a little. "But, man, was I wrong. Within two weeks you had changed the dynamic of the house. Suddenly the house was filled with this… light… this energy. I mean, you brightened up everything. You'd seen more darkness than any man will in a lifetime… and you never let it dim your soul. So there I was thinking that I'm changing your life by taking you in but… the truth is… you changed mine. So don't lose that light now, Bare. The world may need the Flash… but I need my Barry Allen," Joe said that with tears in his eyes. Barry nodded at that, and Joe got up. "You want to come to the house?" Joe asked, as Barry got up as well.

"Sure. Alex is in the bathroom, let me go get her," Barry said, as he went to get his fiancée. "Alex, want to come to Joe's?" he asked, as he entered the room, finding Alex was almost done.

"Sure," she said, and the two followed Joe out of their apartment.

* * *

When the trio got to the West house, they found it filled with people. Cisco and Caitlin were on the couch, and Eddie and Iris were sharing the love seat. "Hey!" Joe said, greeting the others.

"Hey," Barry said, waving at his friends, and Alex did the same. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I invited them," Joe said, smiling at everyone. "Where's Dr. Wells?"

"Uh… he wasn't feeling up to a social gathering but he appreciated the invitation," Caitlin said, apologetically. "Eggnog?"

"Yes," Joe said.

"Merry Christmas, Allen, Danvers," Eddie said, greeted them.

"You too, Eddie," Barry said, while Alex thanked him. "And congrats, I heard you two were moving in together," Barry said, smiling at the couple, as he sat on the couch next to them.

"We both are happy for you," Alex added, sitting with Barry.

"Thanks. Both of you," Iris said, smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas," Barry said, and he went to talk we the others.

On another side of the room, Joe was talking to Cisco. "Hmmm, on a day like this, Grandma Esther's eggnog seems a little light on the bourbon," Joe said, taking a few sips, making Cisco laugh.

"Hey Joe," Cisco said, catching the older man's attention from the nog. "I saw something weird tonight."

"Yeah, Cisco, I saw it too."

"No, I mean… when the Flash and the Man in Yellow were going full on bumper cars on each other I was watching the electricity coming off of them. Yellow and red electricity. When Barry was a kid… he said he saw red and yellow lightning in his house the night his mother died."

"There were two of them," Joe understood.

"The Man in Yellow may have killed Barry's mother, but there was another speedster there that night," Cisco added, before taking a sip of his eggnog.

"Dad, it's time," Iris said from afar, catching both men's attention.

"Ok, let's see," Joe said, taking the angle to place it on the top of the tree. As he did, the angle lit up, and everyone smiled. Cisco even threw his hands over his head, and they all laughed. While the others were laughing, Alex and Barry looked at each other, and they nodded.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make," Barry said, catching everyone's attention. "I can take this one, you take the other one," Barry told her and she nodded. "We're engaged," he said, and Alex showed them her ring. Iris and Caitlin both went crazy, smiling at Alex, even going to her to hug both Barry and Alex. The three men shook Barry's hand one at a time, and hugged Alex, congratulating them.

"It's not all," Alex said, making everyone turn to her with wide eyes. "I'm pregnant," she announced, and everyone went even more crazy. When the celebrations calmed down, Alex added. "We talked about it, and we want to honor my sister Kara. If it's a girl her middle name will be Kara. We both loved her, and miss her, so we want to honor her."

After the announcements, the celebrations continued, but the others would still come up to the couple to congratulate them on both fronts.

* * *

While everyone was celebrating, Dr. Wells was at the Labs. What they didn't know, was what he was doing there. He walked in the hidden room from STAR Labs, and took something from his pocket. A ring with a lightning bolt on it. Wells placed the ring on his middle finger and went to the wall, placing the ring on a specific spot on the wall, opening a hidden hatch in said wall. Inside the hatch, there was some kind of capsule and a mannequin inside. Wells placed his ring on the red spot of the capsule, revealing a yellow suit on the mannequin. The same suit as the Man in Yellow. Wells then placed a big device on the mannequin's chest. "Merry Christmas," he said, in a distorted voice, as he watched the device doing whatever it was doing to the suit.

All this could only mean one thing… Harrison Wells was the Man in Yellow. He was the one to kill Barry's mother. But why? Why do all he did since Barry was struck by lightning? What are his plans? All questions that may not be answered.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun... who knew? Wells is the Reverse Flash? *Fake shocked face* Not me! Now, everyone on Team Flash knows about both the engagement and the pregnancy! I was excited to do the reveal. Now the only ones who need to know is Eliza, and Oliver! Yes, at some point in time there will be a gender reveal but not yet. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!**


End file.
